


Gentle Autumn Rain

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Harry, Detective Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Panic Attacks, alfa harry, kindnapping
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: Louis przeprowadził się do Londynu z dużym sercem i wielkimi marzeniami. Harry Styles przeniósł się do Londynu od razu po ukończeniu akademii policyjnej z nadzieją na pomoc jak największej ilości ludzi. Kiedy obłąkana alfa sprawia, że ich drogi się krzyżują, nic już nigdy nie będzie takie samo.





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gentle Autumn Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374813) by [alex4968](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex4968/pseuds/alex4968). 



Patrz! - oto czarny śmierci tron  
Śród dziwnych - pustych, dzikich stron,  
Gdzie się zachodu krwawi skłon.  
Tam wielcy - mali - dobrzy - źli -  
W spokoju wiecznym każdy śni.

Edgar Allan Poe “Miasto w morzu”

HARRY

\- Sądzimy, że została postrzelona tutaj, sir. - Mówi oficer beta z lewej strony Harry’ego, jej głos jest wysoki i denerwujący w sposobie w jakim Harry nie doświadczył tego od dłuższego czasu. Jakby śpiewała do niego, wysokie dźwięki na końcu jej zdania dają mu ogląd na to jak zastraszona się przez niego czuje, a jej wietrzny wskazują na to, że nie jest pewna tego co mówi. Oprócz tego, że właśnie przekazała informację, którą jej przekazano, ponieważ zaledwie jednym spojrzeniem na scenę, może powiedzieć, że osoba nie została postrzelona.

Nie przejmuje się odpowiedzeniem jej, ale patrzy ze skupieniem w dół na żółtą tabliczkę z czarną, pogrubioną siódemką na sobie. Sądzi, że to z pewnością nie może być odbierane jako siódmy priorytet, ale nie zobaczył jeszcze reszty rzeczy, więc nie będzie tego komentował. To strata jego energii.

Ciało leży jakieś dwa metry od niego, ale oczywiste jest to, że została tu zabita. Chociaż nie za pomocą broni. Rozprysk krwi na szybie samochodu wyglądałby dla każdego niedoświadczonego oka jak plama po postrzeleniu, ale Harry widział zbyt wiele miejsc śmierci, by się na to nabrać. Łącznie z dwuletnim kursem na uniwersytecie z tego jak rozpoznać plamy krwi, ale to poza tematem. - Widzisz jak tutaj te miejsca są większe i bardziej owalne?

Wskazuje na plamę, ale przykuwa jej uwagę na trzy odrębne szczegóły. Jej oczy prześlizgują się po nich, ale połączenie faktów nie wydaje się pojawiać na jej twarzy, tak jak było to z Harrym. To w porządku. Nie oczekuje tego, by każdy miał jego oko.

\- Umm, tak - mówi kobieta.

\- To jest plama, która pochodzi od broni, która została cofnięta, a krew pochodzi z jej końca i przemawia za powierzchnią. - Pokazuje ruch swoimi dłońmi, jakby nietoperz przeleciał po jego ramieniu, aby wyobrażenie w umyśle kobiety stało się nieco bardziej wydatne. - To tutaj początkowo została powalona - mówi Harry i wskazuje na Zayna, by podszedł i zrobił kolejne zdjęcie. Wizja maluje się w jego głowie, praktycznie może to zobaczyć. Zabójca stał nad ich ofiarą, tępy przedmiot rozbił się o jej głowę, a potem go odsunięto. Nawet rozpryski wydają się wystarczające na tylko jedno uderzenie, jedno uderzenie pełne siły alfy. Koduje sobie w głowie tą informację, aby wykorzystać ją później.- To jest jak jakiś pręt albo rura, coś solidnego co zabójca trzymał w swoich dłoniach. - Nie widział jeszcze ciała z bliska tak jak zawsze, ponieważ lubi dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej, zanim zacznie szukać fizycznych dowodów na ciele.

Każdy kawałek, jako element całości, mówi swoją własną historię, która może być dowodem. Mógłby być całkowicie stracony, gdyby nie podchodził do wszystkiego indywidualnie, a cały czas mu powtarzają, że to umysł daje mu reputację kogoś kto jest w stanie rozwiązać każdą sprawę.

\- Cóż, tak… umm, ma tutaj tępy uraz… - Jej głos wciąż brzmi na nieco przestraszony, jakby była zażenowana tym, że zrobi coś źle, ale kiedy próbuje naprawić swój błąd, Harry wzdycha.

\- Miałabyś coś przeciwko przyniesieniu mi i Zaynowi kawy? - Pyta, przerywając jej. Wie, że to niegrzeczne. Oczywiście, że tak. Ale ma system, sposób w jaki radzi sobie z rzeczami, a nie chce żeby zostało to zagrożone przez młodą policjantkę, która myśli, że wie co robi. Jej spojrzenie nie zostaje niezauważone, ale Harry nie zwraca na to uwagi.

Ona również nie odpowiada, tylko odchodzi. Harry naprawdę ma nadzieję, że przyniesie im kawę. To nie tak, że jest niegrzeczną osobą, nie lubi myśleć o tym, że taki jest, ale po prostu lekko źle sobie radzi z rzeczami, które nie idą tak jak powinny. Jest elastyczną osobą w każdym aspekcie swojego życia, oprócz pracy, gdyż w niej ma solidną zasadę, aby nigdy się nie wahać.

\- To nie było miłe, H - mówi Zayn zza niego, lekko wzdychając. Może poczuć krzywe spojrzenie nawet bez spoglądania na swojego przyjaciela, więc tego nie robi. On i Zayn są wystarczająco blisko, że tamten alfa wie, że Harry’emu nie podoba się to, że musi być niegrzeczny.

\- Wiem. Ale ona zamierzała mi powiedzieć gdzie ta młoda kobieta została powalona. Nie muszę tego wiedzieć. Dowiem się tego, kiedy zdecyduję się przyjrzeć się ciału.

Zayn tylko ponownie wzdycha. To kolejna rzecz w tym jak działają, nie muszą paplać, by utrzymać rozmowę. Może załapać bezsłowne wskazówki, tak że Zayn wie co on mówi, a Zayn potrafi rozpoznać, kiedy po prostu muszą porzucić temat.

Aparat ponownie idzie w ruch, a Harry się uśmiecha.

Zakłada rękawiczki, tak by móc dotykać rzeczy znajdujących się w samochodzie i otwiera drzwi, natychmiastowo spotykając się z feromonami omegi. Rozszerza oczy i niemal kasze, nie oczekując aż tak ostrego zapachu, kiedy jego instynkty krzyczą do niego, by chronił, ponieważ wszystko w samochodzie sprawia, że czuje cały lęk kobiety, na kilka godzin przed jej śmiercią. - Spójrz na to.

\- Och, cholera - mówi Zayn i robi kolejne zdjęcie. Może zobaczyć jak jego oczy reagują na zapach oraz próbuje nie zauważyć tego jak jego pięści się zacisnęły. Nieczęsto feromony alfy są oczywiste dla innego alfy, ale może poczuć Zayna dyskomfort oraz złość. Ich dwójka nigdy nie spotkała się z taką sprawą, a jest to przytłaczające w najgorszy sposób.

To smoczek dla niemowląt.

~*~

Zwołują psy, a Harry w końcu przygląda się ciału. Nikt nie mógł jej dotknąć, póki nie przyjechał, mogli jedynie patrzeć na miejsce, tak jak wszystko było ustawione. Każdy detal mógł dla Harry’ego wszystko zmienić i był wdzięczny za to, że policjanci w tym specyficznym morderstwie byli wystarczająco kompetentni, by to zrozumieć. Mieli mnóstwo spraw, gdzie policja przyjeżdżając na miejsce była tak nierozsądna, że wysłała ciało na autopsję zanim przyjechał. Przyglądając się zdjęciom z miejsca zdarzenia, szczególnie tym, których nie zrobił jego partner, jest o wiele trudniejsze niż przyjrzenie się miejscu z blisko.

\- Przeszukajcie obszar co najmniej 10 kilometrów w każdą stronę. Spróbujcie znaleźć ciało dziecka. - Dowódca K-9 robi krzywą minę na tą informację. Harry to rozumie.

Na pierwszy rzut oka, kobieta mogła wyglądać, tak jakby jedynie spała. Jej oczy były siłą zamknięte przez jej zabójcę, oczywiście reszta jej twarzy jest napięta, ale wciąż daje iluzję spokoju. Jej ramiona są położone na brzuchu, tak jakby jeszcze bardziej miało to potwierdzić jej sen.

Poza tym, że na jej prawym ramieniu znajduje się rana pierwszego stopnia co sprawia, że Harry się wzdryga. Niewiele rzeczy na świecie może jeszcze wywołać u niego taką reakcję, po tym jak krążył wokół śmierci przez tak wiele lat, ale zwykła wściekłość, która jest widoczna przez szarpane rany widoczne poprzez koszulkę kobiety, pozostawia nawiedzające uczucie w jego kościach.

Nadmiar blaknących siniaków znajduje się na jej ramionach, a jeden bardziej żółty na jej szczęce pozostawia jeszcze więcej bólu w żołądku Harry’ego. Ktokolwiek miał tę dziewczynę, trzymał ją przez pewien czas, wystarczający, aby małe siniaki niemal całkowicie się zagoiły. Zastanawia się przez chwilę czy znajdą ciało dziecka czy nie. Zabójca pewnie pozbył się dziecka po kilku godzinach i nie trzymał go do jej śmierci. Wzdryga się.

Nie ma nic w jej kieszeniach, żadnego dokumentu ani znaku, który mógłby wskazywać kim ona jest. Będą musieli zbadać jej zęby, nim będą w stanie skontaktować się z rodziną, a to sprawia wszystko jeszcze gorszym. Usunięto również tabliczki rejestracyjne tak samo jak wszystkie papiery ze schowka. Wszystko jest pierwotne. Identyfikacja kobiety będzie na pewno opóźniona.

Miał rację co do tego, że została uderzona. Prawa część jej karku ma w sobie wyraźne wcięcie i wygląda jakby zostało zrobione jakimś narzędziem. Oprócz klucza. Nie jest jeszcze całkowicie pewny, ale bierze co ma.

\- Musimy zrobić autopsję - mówi do detektywa, kiedy wstaje, ściągając rękawiczki.

\- Jej ubrania nie wskazują na wykorzystanie seksualne… - Wie, że zazwyczaj w takich małych miastach jak to, nie ma patologa pod ręką, ale nie ma tyle czasu, by kłócić się o finanse. Kobieta jest martwa i każda wskazówka może być znacząca.

\- Powiedziałem, że musimy zrobić autopsję - mówi, patrząc w jego oczy, a alfa, który próbował go wyzwać jedynie kiwa głową i wyjmuje telefon, by zadzwonić do kogo tylko musi.

~*~

Dwadzieścia trzy godziny później, kobieta jest zidentyfikowana oraz mają więcej faktów, niż Harry tego się spodziewał. Nazywała się Laura Hill, była zamężna, ale niezwiązana z Devinem Hillem. Byli świeżo poślubionymi małżeństwem, które zadecydowało się poczekać z sparowaniem, póki obydwoje nie ustabilizują swoich karier. Próbuje myśleć o tym jak przekazać alfie złe wiadomości. To zawsze jest najgorsza część jego pracy, wyjaśnianie żyjącymi, że ich ukochani nie żyją. Ale nie może sobie nawet wyobrazić bólu, którego alfa doświadczy. Przez chwilę cieszy się z tego, że nie byli sparowani, to tylko przysporzyłoby mu dodatkowego bólu, który spowodowałaby rozbita więź.

Devin jest w jego biurze zaledwie dwadzieścia minut po tym jak po niego zadzwoniono. Jego oczy są czerwone, a jego zapach świadczy o panice.

\- Czy wszystko z nią w porządku? - Mówi, jego oddech jest nierówny, tak jakby biegł. Najprawdopodobniej tak było. Tak bardzo jak Harry chce powiedzieć tak, chce skłamać i sprawić, by każdy poczuł się lepiej, wie że nie może.

\- Może lepiej niech pan usiądzie - mówi Harry z słyszalnym w swoim głosie smutkiem. Widzi wyraz twarzy alfy, nim nawet cokolwiek mówi, on wie. Jeśli byłoby z nią dobrze byłby z nią w sali szpitalnej, nie w tymczasowym biurze Harry’ego. - Ciało Laury zostało odnalezione wczoraj rano. - Cała energia w pokoju umiera. Praktycznie może poczuć ból mężczyzny na przeciwko. Po pierwsze, tak jak zawsze będzie on podejrzanym. Ale feromony są silne oraz naturalne, a taka instynktowna reakcja niemal natychmiast ściąga go z listy Harry’ego.

Devin kuli się w sobie i widać, że powstrzymuje się od płaczu. Jego oddech wciąż jest krótki, ale teraz nie wydaje się taki po biegu, to tak jakby próbował powstrzymać łzy poprzez częste oddychanie.

\- To był, cholera, pieprzyć to! To był rok, agencie. Dlaczego ten psychol czekał rok, by ją zabić?

\- Jeszcze tego nie wiemy, Devin. Ale tak szybko jak się dowiemy, usłyszysz to jako pierwszy, dobrze? - Drugi alfa w końcu zaczyna płakać, a Harry wstaje, by podać mu karton chusteczek. Myśli, że musiał wiedzieć, iż to nadejdzie, tylko dlatego gdyż przekroczył pierwszą falę smutku. Oprócz tego musiał pomyśleć o śmierci swojej żony jakiś czas temu.

Jednak i tak notuje sobie, że zaginęła ponad rok temu i podkreśla to trzy razy.

\- Wiem, że to teraz trudny czas dla ciebie, ale myślisz, że mogę ci zadać kilka pytań? Trochę więcej o uczuciach albo o Laurze? To naprawdę by pomogło w złapaniu jej zabójcy.

\- Tak, tak. Chcę zobaczyć jak ten dupek, gnije.

Harry kiwa głową. Zazwyczaj nigdy by nie zachęcał do tak destruktywnego zachowania, ale to naturalne dla alfy, że życzy czegoś okropnego temu kto dotknął jego omegi.

\- Czy Laura często była sama w domu?

\- Nie, prawie nigdy. Praktycznie pracowaliśmy w tych samych godzinach. Zawsze wychodziła dwadzieścia minut po mnie, a potem była w domu jakieś pół godziny przede mną. To naprawdę jedyny czas, kiedy była, kiedy była w domu… beze mnie. - Harry zapisuje to w swoim żółtym notatniku.

\- Możesz mi opowiedzieć pokrótce wyglądał wasz tydzień?

\- Obydwoje pracowaliśmy od poniedziałku do piątku od dziewiątej do siedemnastej. Tak jak każda inna para. Obydwoje byliśmy rok po skończeniu uczelni. Ja miałem przyzwoitą pracę na oddziale ratunkowym, a ona pracowała w bibliotece.

\- Miałeś pracę?

\- Tak - mówi alfa z westchnieniem. - Po tym jak Laura zniknęła ja w pewien sposób… nieco się zagubiłem. Spędzałem całe dnie na szukaniu jej, myśląc o jej brązowych włosach. Zostałem wysłany do domu na zwolnienie lekarskie.

\- Czy są jakieś osoby, których Laura nie lubiła? Albo ktoś kto jej nie lubił?

\- Nie! On po prostu… była taka towarzyska i wspaniała. Była jedną z tych osób, która rozświetlała pokój, gdy do niego weszła. - Parę więcej łez spływa po twarzy alfy, a Harry wzdycha ze współczuciem. Jest kilka ran, które tylko czas może wyleczyć, bez względu na to jak bardzo chciałby pomóc.

\- W porządku. Mam jedno ostatnie pytanie, wiem że to cię zaboli, ale… czy wiesz może czy Laura była w ciąży, kiedy zaginęła? - Szloch, który wydostaje się z alfy jest dla Harry’ego wystarczającym ‘nie’.

~*~

Jest sam w swoim biurze kilka godzin później, pełny, nowy dzbanek kawy znajduje się na jego biurku. Musiał zadzwonić również do rodziców Laury krótko po tym jak Devin wyszedł, a także musiał ich przesłuchać. Mówienie rodzinie jest zawsze najgorszą częścią, ale mówienie rodzinie omegi zawsze jest o wiele trudniejsze. Zawsze, kiedy jakaś omega została zamordowana, pojawia się wiele ‘co powinno się zrobić’.

To okropne.

Omegi mają ten poziom politycznej wolności na tym świecie zaledwie od kilku dekad, ale większość rodziców, z którymi kończy rozmawiając wspomina. Wspominają o tym jak chcieliby by wszystko było tak jak w latach siedemdziesiątych, kiedy omegi były eskortowane i nie potrzebowały pracy. Harry się z tym nie zgadza i nie sądzi, że któreś z rodziców naprawdę ma to na myśli, ale wie skąd to pochodzi.

Wstaje i idzie znaleźć Liama. Liam jest jego asystentem, mężczyzną, który pracuje z fotografiami oraz pomaga Harry’emu w rozszyfrowaniu rzeczy, których mógł nie wyłapać. Sądzi, że Liam naprawdę jest mózgiem, bez względu na to jak inne alfy się z tym nie zgadzają.

\- Harry, powinieneś się trochę przespać. - Mówi inny alfa tak szybko jak go znajduje, a Harry delikatnie wzdycha. - Wiem jak bardzo się angażujesz, kiedy sprawa coś dla ciebie znaczy, ale będziesz w stanie dać z siebie wszystko w złapaniu tego pierdolonego śmiecia tylko wtedy, kiedy będziesz wypoczęty.

\- Tak, tak, najprawdopodobniej masz rację - mówi, delikatnie się uśmiechając, który Liam oddaje. Sen jest czymś o czym Harry często zapomina, kiedy pracuje nad sprawą. Nienawidzi spać, kiedy morderca jest na wolności, pewnie szukający swojej następnej ofiary,

\- Spróbuj położyć się przed przed pierwszą, dobra? - To kompromis, na który Harry mógłby pójść.

\- W porządku - mówi Harry i kiwa głową. Technicznie rzecz biorąc to on jest szefem Liama, ale Liam zawsze był dla niego jak brat. Nawet na uczelni, Liam był starszy, ale nie oceniał Harry’ego za to, że był w tej samej klasie, mimo że był młodszy.

Liam klepie jego ramię, nim udaje się w innym kierunku, schodzi po schodach, aby wrócić do swojego hotelowego pokoju.

Zayn tak właściwie jako pierwszy z nich otrzymał tytuł magistra, a potem zaczął pracować nad swoim doktoratem, kiedy on i Liam kończyli. Sądzi, że to może dlatego cała ich trójka jest tak blisko, wszyscy są związani z podobnym środowiskiem, otoczeni tą samą pasją do pomocy ludziom i może do uratowania świata pewnego dnia.

Próbuje nie myśleć o swoich przyjaciołach i zmusza swoją głowę do powrotu na właściwe tory, kiedy myślał nad sprawą. Jego biuro mocno pachnie kawą i tak bardzo chciałby mieć swoje własne, zamiast tego małego pudełka z oknem, które się nie otwiera. Jego biuro w kwaterze ma okna od podłogi do sufitu oraz nawet się otwierają, więc może wywietrzyć swój mocny zapach nieodłącznego elementu jakim jest dzbanek kawy.

Opuszcza pomieszczenie i kieruje się na dół, by dać znać ochroniarzowi, że na jakiś czas zostanie. To nie jest konieczne, nigdy nie było, ale to była zwykła przyzwoitość.

\- Więc nasz zabójca zapłodnił tą dziewczynę - zaczyna mówić sam do siebie, kiedy winda przyjeżdża, a on wchodzi do środka. - Ona ma jego dziecko, a on potem ją zabija? - To naprawdę nie ma żadnego sensu, ale wciąż wpatruje się w to co ma.

Daje znać ochroniarzowi i posyła mu przyjazny uśmiech. Następnie udaje się do sali konferencyjnej, wpatrując się w wielką tablicę, z której dowody niedługo znikną.

Póki co na białej tablicy znajduje się zdjęcie uderzenia w głowę Lauren, jedno zdjęcie, na którym jest żywa i mia się dobrze, gdzie widać jej niebieskie oczy i brązowe włosy falujące na wietrze. Następnie jest zdjęcie, na którym jest martwa, leży w miejscu, w którym ją znaleziono razem z wynikami jej autopsji.

Jej włosy zostały ścięte podczas uprowadzenia. To co było długie i pięło się niemal przez całe plecy, zostało ścięte na bardzo krótko po bokach, ale na czubku włosy wciąż były długie. Ubrania które miała na sobie dawały jej męskości, aczkolwiek damskiej męskości. Harry myślał jedynie o tym, że zabójca chciał ją do kogoś upodobnić.

Nie było żadnego innego powodu, aby tak drastycznie zmienić kogoś wygląd.

Widać, że minęły miesiące odkąd ona i zabójca uprawiali seks, gdyż w autopsji nie wykazano żadnych oznak wykorzystania seksualnego. W jej organizmie znajdował się ślad narkotyków, ale tylko to było świeże. Podczas jej rocznego uprowadzenia, po jej żyłach można wywnioskować, że dawano jej narkotyki jedynie podczas ostatnich dwóch miesięcy.

Więc, musiała zostać zapłodniona w bardzo krótkim odstępie od porwania, co sygnalizuje motyw. Po jej zniknięciu, całkowicie wypadła z sieci, w innym wypadku Harry nie rozważał, by ciąży jako tak istotnej rzeczy.

Każdy jeden członek jej rodziny powiedział, że dostała wewnętrznej gorączki, kiedy przez kilka dni miała siedzieć w domu, więc bycie w pomieszczeniu przez cały rok z pewnością nie było częścią jej osobowości. Wzdycha, kiedy przez kolejny moment wpatruje się w tablicę, nim decyduje, że nadszedł czas, by wrócić do swojego hotelu. Może we śnie zauważy coś czego nie jest w stanie dostrzec będąc przytomnym.

~*~

Jego hotelowy pokój nie wiele mu daje, zamiast tego po prostu więcej o tym myśli. Jeśli alfa uprowadza młodą, żeńską omegę po to, aby ją zapłodnić, dlaczego miałby ją zabić dwa miesiące po urodzeniu dziecka? Dlaczego jej nie zabił zaraz po urodzeniu dziecka? To nie ma żadnego sensu oraz to o wiele za dużo dla Harry’ego.

Sądzi, że może powinien zadzwonić do swojej mamy, ale jest na to zbyt późno.

I tak to robi.

Przekierowuje go na pocztę głosową, ale sekretnie docenia pozostawienie wiadomości. - Cześć, mamo. Ja umm, pracuję teraz nad pewnym ciężkim przypadkiem i to sprawiło, że do ciebie zadzwoniłem. Nic się nie stało, lecz prawdopodobnie nie będę mógł rozmawiać, kiedy rano do mnie oddzwonisz - chichocze delikatnie. - Ale chciałem do ciebie zadzwonić, by powiedzieć, że cię kocham. Powiedz Gemmie, że też ją kocham. Do zobaczenia niedługo. - Rozłącza się i kładzie się na hotelowym łóżku. Zawsze dzwoni do swojej mamy, kiedy pracuje nad sprawą jakieś martwej dziewczyny. To niepewność, którą ma w sobie odkąd tylko zaczął pracować na tym polu. Jego mama i siostra są twarzami, które widzi przy niektórych ofiarach, a to przeraża go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Więc często do nich dzwoni, aby zapewnić je, że jeśli cokolwiek, by się stało to on je kocha. Też się tego obawia. Jeśli miałby je opuścić w złym humorze, a coś złego by się stało mu lub komukolwiek z nich, to, to byłby ostatni raz, kiedy się widzieli.

Bardziej niż czegokolwiek chce teraz szklanki whiskey, ale zamiast tego zmusza się do spania.

~*~

Następny dzień przychodzi i przemija lekko niewyraźnie. Żadnych nowych dowodów, nic związanego z profilem.

\- Nie ma tutaj żadnego śladu DNA - mówi Liam z sfrustrowanym jęknięciem. - To tak jakby owinął się czymś zanim w ogóle zbliżył się do ofiary. - Kiedy Liam przychodzi z niczym, zazwyczaj to naprawdę oznacza tyle, że nie ma nic do znalezienia.

Harry jedynie znika. Ich sprawa traci trop.

~*~

Tydzień później wciąż nic nie ma. Mają kilka nowych pomysłów co do tego co mogło się stać, ale nic nie jest potwierdzone. Nie mogą rozwiązać sprawy na przypuszczeniach. Więc idą w teren.

Wie, że to ryzykowne. Wie, że pójście do ludzi może rozwścieczyć zabójcę i może sprawić, że ponownie uderzy albo co gorsze sprawi, że zmieni swój motyw. Ale to ich jedyna szansa, myśli, aby uzyskać sprawiedliwość dla Lauren Hill.

Więc takim cudem stoi na planie wiadomości, sześć mikrofonów znajduje się przed nim, kiedy mówi.

\- Ten zabójca jest alfą, prawdopodobnie w wieku od 18 do 25 lat. Jest bardzo czysty. Każdy kto miał z nim do czynienia zauważy jego nawyki, jego czystości nie pochodzi z uprzejmości to coś w rodzaju obsesji. - Zyskali tą informację, szorując blizny na ciele Lauren. Wtedy stało się jasnym to, że była czyszczona grubą szczotką kilkukrotnie podczas swojego uprowadzenia. - Raczej jest bezrobotny albo jeśli pracuje nie robi tego w domu. Szczególnie w ciągu ostatniego roku. Ma obsesję na punkcie dzieci i niemowląt. Może pachnieć omegą, ale nigdy nie ujawni informacji na temat tej omegi. - To naprawdę wszystko co mają. Nie wie czy jest jeszcze coś co mogą zrobić. - Jeśli znacie kogokolwiek takiego zadzwońcie do biura pod numer 555-987-5476.

~*~

Nie dostają żadnych przydatnych wskazówek. Zazwyczaj dostaliby trzysta telefonów ze ‘wskazówkami’ z czego tylko jedna byłaby znacząca, ale nawet ta jedna może zmienić całkowicie ogląd na sprawę. Zamiast tego mają jedenaście.

Wszystkie z nich prowadzą donikąd.

Sprawa zamiera, a Harry i jego ekipa są wysłani do domu. To bardzo rzadko ich spotyka, tak by nie mogli nic znaleźć z jednego ciała. Nienawidzi tej myśli, nie cierpi jej bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego, ale nie będą mogli powrócić, póki nie będzie kolejnego ciała oraz kolejnej cierpiącej rodziny. Ale zabójca jest sprytny i nie wie co innego mogliby zrobić, gdyby zostali.


	2. Rozdział 2

LOUIS

Louis kładzie ananasa na swojej kasie i czeka pięć sekund, aby przeczytać wagę. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zauważa to to, że jest to nienaturalnie mały ananas, po co ktoś miałby taki kupować, skoro można wziąć już taki wstępnie pocięty. Oprócz tego, że przemawia za nim ta leniwa strona jego mózgu albo ta logiczna. Zazwyczaj nie ocenia klientów, którzy przewijają się przez jego kasę, ale są takie momenty jak ten, kiedy nie może tego powstrzymać.

Druga rzecz, o której myśli to to, że kto do diabła kupuje tak dużą ilość warzyw i owoców o szóstej rano? Jest stanowczo za wcześnie, by robić tak ciężkie zakupy. Jedyną rzeczą, po którą wyszedł i dostał tak wcześnie rano była nowa torebka kawy, kiedy on i jego współlokator jedną zużyli, a była jego kolej na zakupy. To wygląda bardziej jak zadanie na szóstą po południu, ale nie do niego należy ocenianie.

Kobieta beta przed nim wydaje się być rozdrażniona oraz zmęczona, więc decyduje się nic nie mówić. Ściska filiżankę kawy w swojej dłoni, a w jej wózku na miejscu dla dzieci, siedzi brązowookie maleństwo. Dziecko wygląda na niezwykle rozbudzone oraz jakby było w świetnym humorze, Louis chciałby być taki aktywny tak wcześnie rano. 

W betach zawsze jest coś takiego co sprawia, że jest zazdrosny. Może dlatego, że ta kobieta mogłaby wyglądać jak każda inna beta kobieta, która tu wchodzi, a on nawet nie zauważyłby różnicy. Albo może to dlatego, ponieważ nie może jej poczuć, więc nie zwraca ona na niego swojej uwagi. Może to dlatego, ponieważ może mieć dzieci kiedy tylko chce, zamiast posiadania ciała, które mówi jej to co miesiąc razem z gorączką.

Bety naprawdę są dziwnymi stworzeniami. Cóż, przynajmniej takie są jego wnioski.

Jego matka najprawdopodobniej by na niego nakrzyczała za bycie tak osądzającym, ale naprawdę nic nie może na to poradzić. To jest to co robi, to co wszystkie omegi robią, nawet jeśli nie chcą się przyznać. Ich ciała zostały stworzone do korzystania z intuicji, ich myśli mogą zauważyć rzeczy, których dwie pozostałe płcie nie, ponieważ to oni mają być gospodyniami domowymi. Nie lubi tak o tym myśleć, ponieważ to brzmi seksistowsko oraz przeciwko kampani dla praw dla omegi, ale jest różnica między wiedzą a ocenianiem.

Więc.

Po prostu pakuje jej zakupy i kładzie torby na końcu stołu.

\- To będzie 84,5. - Kobieta wykrzywia twarz, której Louis wciąż nie chce poznawać oraz wzdycha, kładąc pieniądze na ladzie, zamiast do już czekającej dłoni. Małe rzeczy naprawdę sprawiają, że kipi mu w żołądku. Niektórzy ludzie naprawdę działają mu na nerw w sposobie, którego nie potrafi wyjaśnić.

Kiedy oddaje jej resztę, stanowczo za długo zajmuje jej zabranie swoich zakupów i odejście, tak by Louis mógł skasować kobietę za nią, ale nic nie mówi. Naprawdę nie może sobie pozwolić na utratę pracy. I tak jest wystarczająco źle, by on i jego najlepszy przyjaciel Niall musieli dzielić razem kawalerkę, ale byłoby jeszcze gorzej, gdyby był bezrobotny. Niall najprawdopodobniej by go wyrzucił, następnie zawiózłby jego żałosny tyłek z powrotem do Donny, mówiąc jego matce, że miała rację.

Wyprowadzka do Londynu w celu spełnienia swojego marzenia co do zostania aktorem nie była jego najmądrzejszą decyzją. Ale nie przyzna się do porażki, więc za dnia pracuje w sklepie, a potem wieczorami przekopuje internet, szukając szczęścia.

\- Dzień dobry - mówi kobieta zza lady oraz kładzie na niej karton jajek oraz dzbanek mleka. Ma brązowe oczy, jasne, kiedy łapiąc światło wpadające przez okno w sklepie. Zawsze uwielbiał brązowe oczy, nienawidził tego, że ludzie byli tak stronniczy względem ich.

\- Dzień dobry - mówi Louis z jasnym uśmiechem. Uwielbia uprzejmych klientów. Szczególnie tych starszych. Przypominają mu jego dziadków. - To będzie 12 funtów, proszę pani - mówi, kiedy ta wręcza mu pieniądze do wyciągniętej ręki. To małe rzeczy, które się liczą, naprawdę.

\- Mógłbyś pomóc mi to zanieść? Moje ręce straszliwie się trzęsą, a nie chcę niczego upuścić.

Rozgląda się po sklepie. Jest pusto w środku. Jeszcze jedna kasa jest otwarta, a Stan wygląda na znudzonego, grając na swoim telefonie, więc kiwa głową. Londyn nie budzi się zazwyczaj do 7.30, więc nie sądzi, że znaczenie miałoby to, gdyby wyszedł na kilka minut. To i tak czas na przerwę na papierosa. (To priorytet bycia kierownikiem zmiany, myśli. To on decyduje, kiedy wychodzi na przerwę.)

\- Zaraz wrócę, Stan! Tylko pomogę to zanieść.

\- Tak, pospiesz się! Nudzi mi się! - Mówi Stan, śmiejąc się, a Louis bierze torbę w dłoń. Trzyma otwarte drzwi dla kobiety i wychodzi za nią na parking. Idzie ona bardzo wolno, a właściwie bardziej kuśtyka, naprawdę, ale Louis jest cierpliwy. Nigdy nie był niecierpliwy względem starszych osób czy dzieci. Tylko względem ludzi w średnim wieku. To ci, którzy wydają się mieć zawsze prawo do skarżenia się, czego nigdy nie robią, dlatego jest czuły względem starszych ludzi.

\- Czy to pani samochód? - Pyta, kiedy kobieta zatrzymuje się przed małym, niebieskim sedanem. Okna są przyciemnione oraz drzwi po boku są zarysowane, ale oprócz tego wygląda na raczej nowy. Louis nigdy nie widział starszej kobiety z nowym samochodem, ale nie myśli o tym. To naprawdę nie powinno podlegać jego ocenie.

\- Tak. - Uśmiecha się delikatnie i odblokowuje drzwi. Otwiera drzwi od strony pasażera i odkłada torby. - Dziękuję bardzo za pomoc.

\- Proszę bardzo - odpowiada Louis z uśmiechem, ale opada on, kiedy się odwraca. Zaraz za nim stoi wysoki alfa. Zazwyczaj byłby w stanie wyczuć znajdującą się tak blisko niego alfę, ale z tym mu się nie udało, co sprawia, że jego serce zaczyna szybciej bić. Kobieta już siedzi za kierownicą swojego samochodu, a nawet jeśli to i tak była za stara, by jakkolwiek mu pomóc. Nie potrzebuje pomocy, myśli, alfy robią tak cały czas, tylko że to jest niekomfortowe. To zawsze jest niekomfortowe. W jakiś sposób jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że przerażające alfy go nachodzą, ale to jest dziwne. To wydaje się być inne.

\- Przepraszam - mówi i zamierza się przepchnąć, ale ten ani drgnie. Samochód jest zaparkowany bardzo blisko żółtej linii zdobiącej ziemię, więc nie ma wystarczającej ilości miejsca, by przepchnąć się obok alfy, a wie, że nie będzie wystarczająco silny, aby wypchnąć go z drogi.

\- Będziesz dobrym chłopcem i wsiądziesz do samochodu, tak?

Teraz Louis się trzęsie. Jego dłonie drżą, a jego serce wali, ale nie zamierza tego okazywać. Za kobietą zaparkowany jest van, wysoki oraz biały i najwyraźniej blokuje mu wszystkie sposoby na uzyskanie pomocy z wnętrza sklepu.

\- Właściwie to naprawdę muszę wrócić do pracy - mówi, chce brzmieć na pewnego siebie, ale jego głos się trzęsie. - Jeśli możesz mnie przepuścić… - próbuje ponownie, po raz drugi chce się przepchnąć obok alfy, ale zostaje zatrzymany z niskim warczeniem oraz przez dłoń znajdującą się na jego ramieniu.

\- Wsiadaj do samochodu.

Nie porusza się. Całe jego ciało jest zamrożone, walczyć czy uciekać, myśli i zostaje przywitany przez widok długiego końca lufy od pistoletu. Jęczy, kiedy alfa otwiera tylne drzwi samochodu i wrzuca go do środka tak, że prawie uderza o plastik po drugiej stronie drzwi, następnie siada obok niego. Szuka klamki po drugiej stronie drzwi, chwyta ją i pociąga, ale jest zablokowana. Alfa ponownie warczy, co sprawia, że ciało Louisa instynktownie się spina. Zakłada rękawiczki na swoje dłonie, jakby jego intencją było zrobienie tego oraz ściąga przypinkę Louisa. Tak szybko jak jej nie ma, wrzuca ją do kieszeni swojej koszuli.

\- Zapnij pasy. - Pistolet wciąż jest w jego dłoni, więc Louis wykonuje rozkaz.

On naprawdę, naprawdę nie chce umrzeć. To jedna z tych, nad którą żartuje ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i mówi, że nie miałby nic przeciwko umieraniu, ale będąc w rękach śmierci jest przerażony. Nie chce by tak było. Nie dzwonił do swojej mamy przez przeszło dwa tygodnie oraz nie widział jej twarzy od miesiąca, nie chce by tak to się skończyło. Nie chce umrzeć mając 19 lat i z pewnością nie chce zginąć zanim jego życie tak naprawdę się zaczęło.

Nawet nic ze sobą nie ma. Jego portfel oraz telefon są w jego kurtce, położonej gdzieś w jego schowku, gdzie kładzie wszystkie swoje rzeczy przed zmianą w sklepie. Jego serce wali i myśli, że szybko może wpaść w subspace, jeśli szybko się nie uspokoi.

Co może być bardzo niebezpieczne, jeśli omega nie jest otoczona przez znajome alfy. Wpadnięcie zbyt blisko może prowadzić do śpiączki, a jeżeli medycznie nie zostanie z niej uwolniony, umrze. Nie chce umrzeć. Więc zmusza się do głębokiego oddychania i próbuje myśleć sensownie.

Stara kobieta, której pomógł z zakupami, prowadzi samochód, kiedy jadą autostradą i sądzi, że to dlatego jest taki chory.

\- Sądzę, że będę chory - mówi do alfy - porywacza, którego oczy rozszerzają się na tą wiadomość. Bierze jedną z siatek z mlekiem w środku i wręcza ją Louisowi.

Louis wymiotuje do niej dwukrotnie.

Może zarówno błogosławieństwem jak i przekleństwem jest to, że alfa nie pozwolił mu tak po prostu zwymiotować na samego siebie, może by go wykopał, gdyby tak zrobił. Albo może musiałby w tym leżeć, aż by umarł.

Myśli, że to straszny sposób na śmierć.

Alfa pociera jego plecy, a Louis spina się na ten dotyk. Jego dłonie są wielkie oraz nieznajome, a Louis nie chce niczego innego oprócz odsunięcia się od tego dotyku jak najdalej.

\- Jest w porządku, kochanie. Niedługo będziemy w domu - mówi do niego alfa, a on ponownie wymiotuje. Tak szybko jak to robi, alfa mówi starszej kobiecie, aby zjechała na bok, a on wyrzuca zawartość torebki zza most. Plakietka ląduje razem z tym. Jego oddech przez resztę jazdy wciąż jest szybki, ale jego żołądek wydaje się być całkowicie pusty.

Nie będzie żadnego dowodu na to co mu się stanie.

Jego mama przeżyje swojego pierworodnego.

Nigdy nie zobaczy jak bliźniaki pójdą do podstawówki.

Nikt nie będzie wiedział kto go uprowadził.

Wielki samochód jego porywacza zaparkowany z przodu z łatwością zasłonił go przed kamerami, a kobieta, z którą wyszedł z pewnością nie zostanie osobą podejrzaną. Nialla nie będzie w domu, aby mógł zgłosić jego zaginięcie aż do drugiej rano, kiedy to wraca do domu z pubu, a nawet wtedy najprawdopodobniej tego nie zrobi. Louis zazwyczaj o tej godzinie od dawna już śpi, a Niall raczej mu w tym nie przeszkadza.

Stan zapewne nikomu nie powie o jego zniknięciu. Jego przyjaciel wychodzi w ciągu godziny, mając swoją zmianę na cmentarzu, więc nikt nie dowie się o jego nagłym zniknięciu.

Boi się.

Jest przerażony, zmieszany i po prostu chce do domu. Chce, by to wszystko było tylko złym snem i chce się obudzić w swoim łóżku, a potem może obejrzeć film. Szczypie swoje ramię i próbuje nie płakać, kiedy fala bólu potwierdza to, że jest bardzo świadomy.

Mijają 3 godziny i 19 minut, nim samochód całkowicie się zatrzymuje. Louis wpatrywał się w okno, mając nadzieję, że będzie mógł znaleźć drogę do domu, jeśli uda mu się uciec, ale co chwilę zerkał na zegar znajdujący się przy przednich siedzeniach.

\- Jesteśmy w domu - mówi alfa jasno się uśmiechając. Pistolet wciąż jest w jego dłoni, kiedy wjeżdżają do garażu, a drzwi zamykają się za samochodem. - Wejdźmy do środka. Louis nie zabiera się za odpięcie swojego pasa, jego dłonie wciąż są zamrożone. Alfa grucha, co sprawia, że Louisowi przewraca się w żołądku. - Wiem, że jesteś zmęczony, po tak długim dniu w pracy, kochanie. Zaniosę cię.

\- N-nie. Jest w porządku. Dam sobie radę. - Nie chce być dotykany, ale oczy alfy ciemnieją na odmowę.

\- Powiedziałem, że cię zaniosę. - Louis ponownie jęczy, ale alfa nie zwraca na to uwagi, zamiast tego rozpina pas utrzymujący Louisa w miejscu i bierze go w swoje ramiona. Louis czuje się chory, jest niepewny oraz wszystko dla niego jest przerażające.

Może najgorszą rzeczą jest to, że dom wygląda całkowicie normalnie. Wcale nie jest straszny. Na ścianach znajdują się obrazki, są tu także świeczki, które wyglądają tak, jakby niedawno się paliły, jest mata dla psa w rogu salonu, dwie kanapy, telewizor, a ściany są pomalowane na bardzo jasny niebieski.

Alfa zanosi go w dół po schodach, a kiedy widzi zdjęcia, ponownie chce wymiotować. Na większości zdjęć znajduje się ten sam alfa razem z pewnym chłopcem. On i chłopiec wyglądają dziwnie podobnie - niebieskie oczy oraz brązowe włosy zrobione w quiffa, a Louis chce krzyczeć. Ponownie czuje się chory, ale udaje mu się wziąć kilka wdechów.

Prawie cała piwnica jest odnowiona, ale w bardzo odległym rogu znajduje się coś co przypomina wielką klatkę. Jego oddech przyspiesza i nagle zaczyna walczyć. Łzy spływają z kącików jego oczu, a realność uderza go prosto w twarz. Może wcześniej mógł udawać, że to się nie dzieje, może mógłby żyć realnością i po prostu się z tym zmierzyć, dopóki by nie umarł. Ale nie, nie może, nie może znieść małych pomieszczeń. Pistolet jest całkiem niebezpieczny, myśli, kiedy się miota. Łzy spływają po jego twarzy, kiedy to się przybliża i udaje mu się odepchnąć od ramion alfy przez co upada na podłogę.

To nie była jego najmądrzejsza decyzja, zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, wtedy kiedy uderza o podłogę i brakuje mu tchu w płucach. Próbuje złapać oddech, ale jego płuca nie chcą współpracować, a sufit wydaje się kręcić. Kaszle głośno, kiedy łapie powietrze.

\- Och, kochanie. Przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię upuścić. - Alfa marszczy twarz i ponownie go podnosi, całkowicie ignorując fakt, że Louis sam się od niego chciał uwolnić. Louis wciąż łapie powietrze i to się nie kończy, dopóki nie leży plecami na łóżku.

Drzwi od klatki zamykają się za nim, kiedy łapie swój oddech.

\- Niedługo cię sprowadzę na obiad. Wybrałem dla ciebie kilka ubrań. Są nowe, więc mam nadzieję, że je polubisz - mówi alfa z drugiej strony krat. Czuje się tak jakby miał zostać zmiażdżony, jakby ściany się przy nim zaciskały, a on nie ma żadnej możliwości ucieczki. Ściany się zejdą i zmiażdżą go na kawałki, gdzie nie ma wyjścia.

Krzyczy.

~*~

Krzyczenie nic nie daje. Krzyczy przez czas, który wydaje się być godzinami, ale nic z tego nie wynika. Alfa nie wraca do piwnicy, przez okna nie świecą się żadne policyjne światła, nic. Jedyną rzeczą jaka się wydarza to to, że jego gardło jest bardziej obolałe i prawie całkowicie traci swój głos. Jego gardło jest szorstkie i zdarte od wewnątrz, ale krzyczenie wydaje się jedyną czynnością jaką może robić, jedyną rzeczą która może pomóc mu w ucieczce.

Wciąż się trzęsie, po tym jak już nie jest w stanie zmusić się do żadnego krzyku. Ściany się na nim nie zamknęły, ale sądzi, że z drugiej strony to może być gorsze. Przysuwa kolana do klatki piersiowej i kuli się, opiera się o zagłówek i ponownie płacze.

~*~

Słyszy kroki na schodach i wraca z powrotem na brzeg klatki. Jego plecy dotykają krat za nim, kiedy alfa schodzi do niego i go zauważa.

\- Witaj, kochanie - brzmi radośnie i jasno. Louis chce go zabić. - Nie przebrałeś się. - Jego głos znacząco się zmienia w tej jednej sentencji, wystarczająco, by po kręgosłupie Louisa przeszły dreszcze. - Przebierz się. - Nagle czuje się przyparty do muru, oprócz tego, że tym razem to był jego własny głos. Powiedziano mu, by się przebrać i tego nie zrobił.

Kręci głową, a alfa krzyżuje swoje ramiona.

\- W porządku. Sam to zrobię - podchodzi do drzwi, a Louis panikuje. Jego oczy się rozszerzają i podskakuje, wstając, chwyta ubrania w swoje pięści.

\- Nie, nie. Przepraszam. Ja to zrobię. - Jego głos jest taki szorstki, nie sądzi nawet, że ten alfa jest w stanie go usłyszeć, ale widać, że to robi. Boli go mówienie i smakuje krwi tak szybko jak słowa opuszczają jego wargi, ale alfa nie wydaje się tym przejmować.

\- Nie, podjąłeś decyzję, słoneczko. - To przezwisko sprawia, że przechodzą go dreszcze. Alfa otwiera drzwi, a nagłą, instynktowną reakcją Louisa jest bieg. Nie myśli o tym, nie rozważa faktu, że alfa jest od niego o wiele szybszy oraz zna swój dom o wiele lepiej od Louisa, ale myśli tylko o tym, by biec, biec, biec.

Więc to robi.

Przepycha się przez alfę i rusza w kierunku schodów. Bierze dwa za jednym razem, zmusza się do dojścia do drzwi u góry. Jest w połowie drogi, nim pojawia się ostry ból w jego nodze i spada w dół schodów. Uderza się w swoją głowę, myśli, ponieważ ostatnią rzeczą jaką zauważa, nim zabiera go ciemność jest alfa biorący go w swoje ramiona.

~*~

Kiedy się budzi obok niego znajduje się inny omega. Łóżko jest duże, prawdopodobnie królewskie albo jeszcze większe, a drugi omega najwyraźniej śpi. Wcześniej nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego jak wielka była ich mała klatka. Był za bardzo przerażony swoją klaustrofobią, więc wyobrażał sobie, że była bardziej wielkości budki dla psa, ale to po prostu mniej niż połowa jego starej sypialni w domu.

Dom.

Nie może o tym myśleć, zamiast tego odwraca się, by spojrzeć na omegę. To obrzydliwa, odrażająca myśl, kiedy uważa, że jest szczęśliwy, iż nie jest sam. Powinien czuć się okropnie za takie myślenie, ale tak nie jest. Wita każde towarzystwo.

Louis nagle czuje żółć podchodzącą mu do gardła, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak podobnie wyglądają. Tamten omega jest po prostu trochę wyższy o jakieś kilka centymetrów.

Słońce wciąż świeci, więc nie mógł spać zbyt długo, a obok na chusteczce na jego poduszce znajdują się dwie tabletki, jak przypuszcza przeciwbólowe. Przełyka je na sucho, kiedy ból w jego głowie pulsuje, nawet wtedy kiedy się nie rusza.

Teraz ma kajdanki wokół swoich nadgarstków, które są przytwierdzone do krat po jego lewej, a kiedy pociąga za nie w cichym pomieszczeniu słychać dźwięk odbijania się metalu o metal, co sprawia, że omega się budzi.

Nie wygląda na zaskoczonego.

\- Słuchaj mnie - szepcze. Jego oczy wyglądają na zmęczone, ale i na przytomne w tym samym czasie. Musiał się przyzwyczaić do nagłego wstawania. Louis jest przerażony. - Musisz po prostu… robić to co mówi. - Kaszle. Drugi omega wzdryga się i przełyka, następnie kontynuuje. - Chce mieć dziecko i jeśli nie możesz mu tego dać to cię zabije.

\- Co?

\- Chce mieć dziecko. Lauren prawie się udało… prawie dała mu to czego pragnął. Ale dziecko umarło dwa miesiące po urodzeniu. - Chłopak wzdryga się. - Jeśli możesz mu dać tego czego chce, uchronisz resztę omeg przed tym losem.

\- Ty nie możesz mu go urodzić? - Pyta. Prawie brzmi oskarżająco, ale drugi omega się nie wzdryga.

Wie co powiedział i jest przekonany, że drugi omega wie, że to co powiedział Louisowi było równie złe.

\- Stres sprawił, że trzy razy poroniłem. Dzisiaj jest moja ostatnia noc tutaj. - Omega wydaje się być zaskakująco spokojny, mówiąc o swojej bliskiej śmierci. To przerażające. - Wiem, że to wielkie poświęcenie i że nie znałeś Lauren, ani nie masz za bardzo szansy na poznanie mnie, ale spróbuj dla nas dać mu dziecko. Jeśli się stąd wydostaniesz, nazywam się David Dundrey.

Louis ponownie płacz, a drugi omega po prostu wpatruje się w sufit.

\- Och, jeszcze jedna rzecz.

\- Tak?

\- Proszę nie mów moim rodzicom tego co nam robił. - To sprawia, że Louis może się w sobie zapaść. Myśli, że ma atak paniki, wtedy kiedy powietrze nie chce dostać się do jego płuc, jego wzrok jest rozmazany i czuje się jakby miał umrzeć. Może, myśli, jeśli nie może dać temu całkowicie nieznajomemu mężczyźnie tego czego nigdy tak naprawdę nie chciał.

David kładzie swoją dłoń na tej Louisa, a następnie delikatnie ją ściska. Louis wciąż nie może oddychać, bierze płytkie oddech i czuje się dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy został znokautowany, ale kiedy dłoń Davida znajduje się na tej jego, a druga dłoń mierzwi jego włosy, trochę się uspokaja.

~*~

W ogóle nie śpi. Słońce zachodzi i z powrotem się pojawia, ale Louis jedynie je ogląda i nie pozwala sobie powrócić do snu. Łóżko jest komfortowe, wystarczająco dziwne, bo jedyną rzeczą która przypomina mu o tym, że jest porwany są otaczające go kraty oraz ból w jego ramionach powstający z nienaturalnego ich zgięcia pod wpływem kajdanek. W innym razie to mogłaby być dobra droga śmierci. Nie śpi na betonowej podłodze ani nie jest przywiązany jak pies (nawet jeśli jest przypięty).

Po prostu musi być wdzięczny za te małe rzeczy, jak klienci wręczający mu resztę do dłoni. Jeśli skupi się na tych dobrych rzeczach, bez względu na to jak niewiele i jak małe są, może będzie w stanie przetrwać. Może będzie w stanie uwolnić inne omegi od takiego losu.

Chce zadać pytanie omedze leżącej obok niego, chce zapytać o radę i zobaczyć czy zrobił cokolwiek żeby znaleźć wyjście i chce zobaczyć czy jest jakiś sposób, by się stąd wydostać, ale tamten śpi. I tak już od kilku godzin. Chociaż Louis go nie wini. Sądzi, że jeśli wiedziałby, że umrze w ciągu kilku następnych godzin również nie chciałby stanąć twarzą w twarz z rzeczywistością.

Alfa schodzi na dół chwilę później, kiedy oczy Louisa są załzawione i jest zbyt przerażony, by jasno myśleć.

\- Będzie w porządku - szepcze do niego David, a Louis podskakuje, myślał, że ten śpi. Za to David się uśmiecha, wydaje się być spokojny, tak jakby był całkiem gotowy na śmierć, więc Louis naprawdę ciężko znosi to, czuje się zbyt okropnie, widząc jak idzie. Wie, że omega wiedział, że to nadchodzi, wie, że był gotowy, ale to wydaje się być złe.

Alfa wyjmuje mały woreczek ze swojej kieszeni, a David mruga do niego, kiedy mała, biała tabletka zostaje mu przedstawiona. Omega otwiera swoje usta bez żadnego zawahania, a alfa przyciska tabletkę do jego języka, następnie bierze Davida w swoje ramiona i zaszczyca Louisa krótkim spojrzeniem. Chociaż nie może go odczytać, więc po prostu nadal leży.

\- Niedługo wrócę. Spróbuj trochę odpocząć.

Ma nadzieję, że ta tabletka ukołysze go do snu, więc nie będzie musiał nic czuć.

Davida już nie ma, został zaniesiony po schodach, daleko od tego świata. Louis myśli, że powinien się pomodlić. ale nie sądzi, że Bóg może go usłyszeć zza ścian jego nowej celi. Nie może, prawda? Nie, skoro pozwolił, by coś takiego się przydarzyło.


	3. Rozdział 3

HARRY

Harry jest w połowie trzeciej części Szybkich i Wściekłych, kiedy dzwoni jego służbowy telefon. Ten telefon naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo rzadko dzwoni podczas jego dni wolnych, więc kiedy tak się dzieje, natychmiastowo odbiera.

\- Styles. - Jest tego zwyczajowym powitaniem, a osoba po drugiej stronie nie marnuje czasu na uprzejmości.

“Agencie Styles, przepraszam, że dzwonię tak późno…” - jest dwudziesta, myśli przez moment. W jego świecie to nie jest późno. “ … ale znaleźliśmy kolejne ciało i jest to kolejna zaginiona osoba. Sądzimy, że może być powiązane z sprawą Lauren Hills. - Całe jego ciało się napina. Minęły prawie trzy miesiące odkąd ostatnim razem słyszał o tej sprawie, a to sprawia, że w jego żołądku się gotuje. Nie chce, aby kolejna omega zaginęła oraz z pewnością nie chcę, by ten pieprzony morderca był w stanie zabić kogoś innego.

Następne ciało ma takie same cechy. Tym razem jest to mężczyzna, ale ma takie same jasnoniebieskie oczy jak i brązowe włosy. Szybko wykręca numer Liama.

\- Hej, Harry - mówi Liam po drugiej po pięciu sygnałach. Wie, że najprawdopodobniej był w łóżku, brzmi na wykończonego. - Co się dzieje?

\- Sprawa Lauren Hill jest znowu aktywna. - Liam lekko się krztusi, dźwięk rozpylania unosi się z drugiego końca telefonu, a kiedy odpowiada, brzmi na o wiele bardziej przytomnego. Jest blisko reakcji jaką Harry chciał mieć i wie, że na Liama podziałało to bardziej niż na niego, tylko dlatego, gdyż jest on związany z omegą, co sprawia, że czuje silniejszą potrzebę ich chronienia niż Harry. Może sobie wyobrazić to jak trudno Liamowi jest słyszeć fakt, że kolejna z nich zginęła.

\- Co się stało? - Pyta, a jego głos wciąż posiada nutkę niepokoju, którą Harry nauczył się rozpoznawać w trakcie lat przyjaźni. To nieco smutne, że słyszał to wystarczającą ilość razy z ust Liama, by to wiedzieć, ale bardzo dobrze zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Znaleźli kolejne ciało. Ten sam kolor oczu. To samo uczesanie. A kolejny chłopak zaginął. Louis Tomlinson. Ten sam kolor oczu, podobna fryzura, ale tym razem już przed uprowadzeniem. - Liam łapie oddech, a Harry go rozumie. - Wszyscy są omegami. Tomlinson jest najmłodszy, ma 19 lat. Żadne z nich nie była sparowane.

\- W takim razie, musimy dzisiaj wyjść. - Liam brzmi na przekonanego, a Harry się z nim zgadza. - Przygotuj nasz lot, ja zadzwonię do Zayna.

Połączenie się kończy, a Harry dzwoni do pilota. Modli się o to, by tym razem im się udało i by kolejny omega nie musiał zakończyć śmiercią, nim nie zamkną tego obrzydliwego alfy za kratkami.

Nienawidzi tego, że musieli czekać aż ktoś inny umrze, by mogli wrócić do sprawy, nienawidzi tego, że nie mogli po prostu złapać tego chuja za pierwszym razem, ale to wszystko to ich praca. Jeśli dwie omegi muszą umrzeć, ale mogą uratować nie wiadomo ile, nie może się zbytnio skarżyć. Chciałby, aby nikt nie musiał umierać, seryjni mordercy po prostu biegaliby za sobą.

Musi myśleć o pozytywnych rzeczach, w innym przypadku nie przetrwa w tej pracy.

~*~

Miejsce zbrodni jest niemal identyczne jak to poprzednie.

Mężczyzna leży na plecach, ma skrzyżowane ramiona na brzuchu, gdzie jest ta sama, wściekła rana po nożu. Chociaż tym razem żadna krew nie rozprysnęła oraz nie ma żadnego samochodu. Myśli, że może samochód Lauren mógłby być użyty do wytropienia tego mężczyzny, ponieważ jej ciało zostało odnalezione razem z samochodem. Podobieństwo jest ogromne. Z tą różnica, że pierwsza dziewczyna szarpała się, kiedy miała umrzeć i to dlatego została uderzona, ale twarz tego chłopaka w ogóle nie jest napięta. Naprawdę wygląda jakby jedynie spał. Harry impulsywnie nim potrząsa, aby upewnić się, że się nie obudzi.

Gdyby nie był tak blady ani jego wargi nie byłyby tak sine z uwagi na brak tlenu, Harry uważa, że po prostu mogłoby tak być.

Zayn robi kilka zdjęć, nim zabierają ciało do autopsji. Harry czuje się bardziej pokonany i niepewny niż kiedykolwiek. Mieli słaby motyw oraz w pewien sposób profil, ale nic z czym mogliby ruszyć.

Jego ciało jest zapakowane w białą torbę, kiedy zabierają go na autopsję.

~*~

\- David Dundrey - mówi Harry, kiedy wraca karta dentystyczna. - Liam, przekaż mi o nim cały raport.

Liam kiwa głową i błyskawicznie pisze do ich analityczki technicznej, Lou. Odsyła mu to niemal natychmiastowo.

David w odróżnieniu od Lauren był singlem oraz nie był wykształcony. Wycofał się w połowie swoich egzaminów i mieszkał w piwnicy swoich rodziców aż do poprzedniego roku, kiedy to znalazł mieszkanie i pracę w lokalnej kręgielni. Również odmiennie niż u Lauren. Jedyną rzeczą, która wydaje się łączyć ofiary to ich wygląd. Niebieskie oczy, brązowe włosy oraz wątła postura. To nic z czym mogą naprawdę uderzyć i jest to dość szeroki opis fizycznych omeg, więc nie mogą iść do mediów, by ostrzec publikę bez spowodowania paniki. To takie frustrujące.

\- Teraz daj mi wszystko co wiemy o Louisie Tomlinsonie. Chcę wiedzieć co jadł rano na śniadanie, nim został uprowadzony. - To mały kawałek humoru to wszystko co Harry może zrobić, by utrzymać małe światełko w jego drużynie.

\- Jest kierownikiem zmiany w supermarkecie. Singiel. Mieszka z przyjacielem Niallem Horanem. Jest blisko ze swoją rodziną, jego mama dzwoniła 40 razy w ciągu ostatnich sześciu godzin. Omega. Jasnoniebieskie oczy, brązowe włosy. Jego normalne uczesanie jest bardzo bliskie do tego, na które strzygł swoje ofiary nasz morderca. W dzień, w którym został porwany na śniadanie jadł donuta z kremem, za którego płacił kartą.

Nic co, by naprawdę pomogło Harry’emu.

\- Potrzebuję mapy strefy - mówi do innego agenta i po pięciu minutach mapa jest przyczepiona do ściany, kciuk dołączony do góry. Przyczepia czerwoną pinezkę do każdego miejsca, w którym omegi zostały uprowadzone. Nie wydaje się w tym być żadnego schematu, ale wszystkie miejsca są poza Manchesterem. - Nasz morderca najprawdopodobniej żyje w Manchesterze - mówi i łączy trzy kropki na mapie markerem, rysując kółko w tym miejscu. - Pewnie myśli, że sprawa jest już wyciszona i że nie jest już naszym celem, więc musimy pozostać cicho. Musimy uratować tego omegę.

Wszyscy po cichu się z nim zgadzają. Jest coś szczególnie okrutnego w tym, kiedy alfa robi wszystko wbrew swojej naturze i zabija omegę. Harry nawet nie sądził, że to możliwe. Widział jak omegi zabijały inne omegi oraz jak robiły to bety, ale alfy w tym wydaniu wcześniej nie widział.

To złe na takim poziomie, którego nawet nie potrafi zrozumieć.

\- Czy David w ogóle został odurzony?

\- W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, tak - mówi Liam, raport z autopsji wciąż jest w jego dłoniach. - W jego organizmie wykryto duże dawki Xanaxu. Najprawdopodobniej by był spokojny w swoich ostatnich dniach. Chociaż to inne niż u Lauren, gdyż on miał wysokie stężenia, a ona nie. Ostatnim razem dostała narkotyki jakieś 3 do 5 dni przed swoją śmiercią, ale David był naćpany zaledwie kilka godzin przed zgonem. - To straszna rzecz, ale Harry wie, że ma rację.

\- Najprawdopodobniej masz rację, ale spójrz na jego wyraz twarzy na tych zdjęciach. - Harry wskazuje na pośmiertne zdjęcia zawieszone na tablicy. Nie widać na nich żadnego napięcia twarzy, co było widoczne u Lauren. Wygląda na zrelaksowanego i widać, że jego oczy zamknęły się naturalnie. Nie walczył ze swoją śmiercią, co wyjaśnia brak krwawych znaków na jego głowie, wszystko jak przewidywał. - Wygląda jakby był gotowy, jakby w jego życiu był jakiś limit.

\- Myślisz, że mógł być w subdrop, kiedy umierał? - Pyta Liam.

\- Nie, nie sądzę. Na tych zdjęciach wciąż jest kolor na jego paznokciach. To oznacza, że dobrze się odżywiał aż do ostatniego dnia swojego życia, co nie byłoby możliwe, gdyby wpadł w subdrop.

\- Czy rodzina już oddzwoniła?

\- Tak, jego matka i ojciec niedługo tu będą.

\- Co z kontaktami Louisa Tomlinsona.

\- Niall Horan i jego matka będą tu w ciągu godziny. - Liam kiwa głową. - Ta sprawa wydaje się być o wiele trudniejsza, niż początkowo zakładaliśmy.

~*~

\- Tak bardzo mi przykro - mówi Harry do płaczącej matki-omegi, która siedzi na przeciwko niego. Szczęka ojca-alfy jest napięta, widać że próbuje powstrzymać swoje emocje. Przez chwilę myśli, że to odważne. Kiedy alfa i omega są sparowani, emocje alfy z łatwością mogą przejść na omegę.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego to się stało? - Kobieta prawie krzyczy, co sprawia, że Harry obraca głowę. Kiedy był w akademii uczono go jak sobie radzić z zrozpaczoną omegą, ale wciąż go to trochę rozstraja. - Dlaczego to się stało naszemu synowi?

\- Jeszcze tego nie wiemy, proszę pani - mówi Harry ze smutnym spojrzeniem. - Ale tak szybko jak się dowiemy, damy pani znać, w porządku?

\- Macie jakieś poszlaki, aby złapać tego skurwisyna? - Pyta ojciec, a Harry cóż, cieszy się, że w końcu trafił na pytanie, z którym może sobie poradzić. Emocje nigdy nie były jego silną stroną.

\- Sądzimy, że tak. Niedawno porwał jeszcze jedną omegę i mamy nadzieję, że w ten sposób uda nam się go znaleźć. - Zanim tamten umrze, pozostaje niewypowiedziane, ale wie, że obydwoje to słyszą. - Czy mogę wam zadać kilka pytań na temat Davida? To naprawdę by nam pomogło.

\- Ja wychodzę - mówi matka, ale ojciec pozostaje.

\- Tak, odpowiem na wszystko co mogę.

\- W porządku, może mi pan pokrótce opowiedzieć jak wyglądał przeciętny dzień Davida?

\- David nie robił za dużo. Kiedy miał jedenaście lat stwierdzono u niego problemy z wątrobą i został włączony na listę transplantacyjną, ale kiedy miał trzynaście lat został z niej zdjęty, ponieważ lekarze powiedzieli, że jego organizm również zainfekuje nową wątrobę. Nie był, umm, nie przewidywano, że dożyje piętnastych urodzin. - Harry marszczy brwi. Chciałby żeby to go pocieszało. - Wyprowadził się jakiś rok temu, głównie my go sponsorowaliśmy, ale po prostu chciał móc mieszkać samemu przed śmiercią. Jakoś wiedział, że to nadchodzi. Cały czas nam mówił, że pewnego dnia pójdzie spać i już się nie obudzi, coś w stylu intuicji omegi. Ale potem skończył dwadzieścia lat i myśleliśmy, myśleliśmy że może lekarze się mylili i że utrzymamy go na zawsze. Ale umm, myślę, że los nie jest naszym sprzymierzeńcem. - Ponownie płacze, a Harry nie wie co zrobić. Wręcza mu swoje opakowanie chusteczek. - Racja, przepraszam, jego rutyna. Umm, zawsze wstawał wcześnie, by zobaczyć wschód słońca, nawet jeśli nigdy nie musiał iść do pracy aż do południa. Pracował jedynie przez cztery godziny trzy razy w tygodniu, a każdego innego dnia był wolontariuszem. Prawie zawsze był zajęty - alfa pociąga nosem. - Każdego wieczoru wracał do domu na obiad, odkąd mieszkał na tej samej ulicy. Następnie szedł do mieszkania, a następnego dnia powtarzał cały proces.

~*~

Wszystkie trzy omegi razem z rodziną i przyjaciółmi mieli specyficzną rutynę, którą w każdym dniu powtarzali. Żadne z nich nie było same przez długi okres czasu. Lauren była jedyną z wyższym wykształceniem. Żadne z nich nie było sprawowane. Wzdycha, kiedy cały czas czyta zdania wydrukowane na żółtym papierze z notepada, swoim własnym pismem.

Ponownie wpatruje się w zdjęcia na tablicy… chwila. Podnosi swój telefon i dzwoni do Lou.

\- Witaj, szefie - mówi, jej głos jest żwawy i szczęśliwy jak zawsze. - Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Musisz dla mnie sprawdzić spis śmierci omeg, naturalne i wypadki, w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat. - Słyszy stukot na klawiaturze po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

\- W porządku, wyników jest dużo, jak mam to zawęzić?

\- Niebieskie oczy, ciemne włosy, jakoś pomiędzy 1,58 a 1,73m.

\- Dziesięć wyników.

\- Prześlij mi je wszystkie.

\- Jasne. - Następnie się rozłącza, a na jego tablecie wyświetla się nowa wiadomość. Ma wspaniałą drużynę.

LOUIS

Kiedy alfa wraca, burczy mu w żołądku, a jego usta są suche. Czuje jakby w każdej chwili mógł zemdleć, nawet jeśli leży. Minęły lata odkąd przeżył cały dzień bez jedzenia i naprawdę chciałby nie przepuścić tej kanapki od Nialla, zanim wyszedł do pracy. Już tęskni za Niallem i naprawdę ma nadzieję, że ten zbytnio nie panikuje.

\- Zrobimy ci coś do jedzenia, tak? - Louis tylko kiwa słabo głową. Drzwi w jego klatce się otwierają, a alfa chwyta jego dłoń i prowadzi go po schodach. Dom wygląda tak samo, normalnie i spokojnie. Wszystko jest perfekcyjnie czyste oraz wypucowane, nie widać żadnego brudu ani pyłka kurzu. To wydaje się być jedyną niepasującą rzeczą w tym całym miejscu. Wydaje się niezamieszkane. Puste.

Przechodzący nieznajomy mógłby uznać dom za zamieszkały i kwitnący tak jak każdy znajomy, ale dla Louisa to przeszłość. Widzi jak blat na ladzie się świeci oraz zauważa ten brak ani grama kurzu na nim. Został obnażony ze swoich butów tak szybko jak alfa zdjął jego ubrania i wszystkim czym teraz ma jest para cienkich, białych skarpetek.

Skręcjają w lewo do kuchni, gdzie stara kobiera stoi przy kuchence coś gotując. Nie obchodzi go to aż tak bardzo, by spojrzeć. Jest głodny, ale nie wydaje się być zainteresowany. Alfa wyciąga przed nim krzesło. Zachowanie, które normalnie byłoby uważane za uprzejme, wydaje się być bardziej żądaniem oraz ponownie wywołuję, że po kręgosłupie Louisa przechodzą dreszcze. Boi się i czuje jakby mógł ponownie wymiotować, ale nie może.

On chce mieć z tobą dziecko.

O, Boże.

Jest dobrym aktorem. Zawsze tak było, nawet jeśli agenci się z tym nie zgadzają, jest wystarczająco dobry na duży ekran. Więc to wszystko co będzie musiał zrobić, tak? Pogra trochę i będzie miał nadzieję, że do czasu nim alfa mu zaufa, znajdzie sposób, by się stąd wydostać.

Skoro dwie inne omegi została zabite w czasie, kiedy został tu przyniesiony, nie sądzi, że ktokolwiek go uratuje, więc musi wszystko zrobić na własną rękę. To zniechęcająca myśli, ale wydaje się to być kolejną rzeczą jaką musi zaakceptować.

\- Tutaj są twoje witaminy - mówi alfa z uśmiechem i kładzie obok niego dwie duże tabletki wraz z szklanką soku pomarańczowego. Jego umysł krzyczy, że nie powinien ich brać, że najprawdopodobniej wcale nie są witaminami, ale narkotykami by utrzymać go uległym, ale jeśli ten mężczyzna naprawdę chce mieć dziecko, musi wiedzieć, że nie może go zaćpać, prawda? - Może chcesz poczekać aż najpierw coś zjesz? Wiem jak łatwo masz problemy z żołądkiem. - Alfa uspokaja go, a Louis przykleja do twarzy sztuczny uśmiech. Nie jest pewny jak powinien się zachować, ale to musi być czymś czego nauczy się z czasem.

Może jak uzna to za wielką poprawę to będzie mógł przez to przejść.

\- Dziękuję. - Popija sok, co sprawia, że alfa przestaje się w niego wyczekująco wpatrywać, więc jest szczęśliwy.

Mija jakieś 10 minut zanim jedzenie zostaje przed nim położone, ale się nie skarży. Cała ta sytuacja jest dziwna i przerażająca, naprawdę nie wie jak sobie z tym poradzić, lecz będzie musiał coś wymyślić. Jeśli nie, skończy martwy.

Powinien pierwszy wynieść ten temat? Powinien poczekać aż alfa to zrobi? Naprawdę nie podoba mu się myśl, że będzie musiał z nim uprawiać seks, ale jeśli to oznacza, że będzie miał szansę na wyjście stąd żywym, nie będzie umierał, unikając knotowania. Dreszcze przechodzą mu po kręgosłupie na tą myśl, knotowanie jest czymś z czego zawsze się cieszył, będąc z poprzednimi chłopakami, ale to było czymś intymnym oraz według niego powinno się to dziać jedynie przez dwójkę ludzi, która jest naprawdę blisko.

W ogóle nie chce, aby ten szalony alfa się w nim znajdował, tym bardziej, by go zaknotował. Ale czy ma jakiś wybór?

Co za straszna myśl.

Decyduje się na to, że sam powinien zacząć ten temat, ale następnie ta myśl wpada do jego głowy. Rozproszenie. Sposób, aby upewnić się, że ma chociaż najmniejsze prawdopodobieństwo na to, by się stąd wydostać, zamiast martwić się zajściem w ciążę.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać aż ta ostatnia tabletka przestanie działać - zaczyna, a brązowe oczy wpatrują się głęboko w jego własne, kiedy bierze kolejny łyk swojego soku. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że alfa nie wie o czym mówi, co było planem, ale to wciąż wydaje się być złudzeniem, więc kontynuuje. Sprawia, że to wszystko brzmi jak normalna rozmowa, jakby naprawdę myślał o posiadaniu dziecka z tym dziwakiem. - Tak bardzo się cieszę z tego, że jesteś gotowy na następny etap naszego życia, na to, by mieć dziecko. - Jego głos nieco się trzęsie, a starsza kobieta patrzy na niego sceptycznie, ale nie zwraca na nią uwagi. - Jeszcze tylko trzy tygodnie i moje ciało będzie wolne od środków antykoncepcyjnych i ponownie będę płodny. - Wzdycha, próbuje brzmieć na szczęśliwego, pomimo tego, że głęboko w kościach czuje strach.

Taka jest prawda, to ta najgorsza część. Ale ma jedynie nadzieję, że podzielenie się tym sprawi, że alfa poczeka te trzy tygodnie, by poczuć potrzebę pieprzenia go. Naprawdę, naprawdę nienawidzi tej myśli, że mógłby być zgwałcony podczas swojej gorączki, ale ma również nadzieję, że do tego czasu już go tu nie będzie.

Musi być jakieś wyjście.

\- Byłeś na środkach antykoncepcyjnych? - Pyta alfa, a jego oczy są teraz prawie całkowicie czarne, zamiast brązowych jakie miał jeszcze chwilę temu. Jego głos jest uniesiony, a Louis się wzdryga, ale wie, że musi szybko się wytłumaczyć, aby kontynuować naturalną fasadę ich rozmowy. Louis przełyka ciężko, by się uspokoić.

\- Wiem, że tego nie chciałeś, - bierze głęboki wdech - ale wiedziałem, że do tego czasu nie byłeś gotowy na dziecko, a nie chciałem żeby to było przypadkiem. Czekanie było najlepszą opcją, prawda? Ponieważ teraz jesteśmy gotowi. - Próbuje się uśmiechnąć i ma po prostu nadzieję, że wygląda to prawdziwie. Nawet dla podkreślenia kładzie dłoń na swoim brzuchu. Alfa łagodnieje i część niepokoju Louisa znika.

Naprawdę chciałby znać jego imię.

\- Mój mądry chłopiec - mówi z uśmiechem i opuszką swojego kciuka pociera szczękę Louisa. - Masz całkowitą rację. Nie mogę się doczekać aż urodzisz moje dzieci, będą tak samo mądre jak ty.

Naprawdę nie wie czy właśnie nie kopie dziury pod swoją trumną, ale cokolwiek przed chwilą zrobił, zadziałało, więc zamierza grać dalej. Je swojego wafla oraz bierze swoje witaminy, kiedy rozmowa się kończy. To niekomfortowe i wciąż się boi, ale wciąż ma nadzieję, że nie umrze.

Przynajmniej nie teraz.


	4. Rozdział 4

HARRY

Pierwsza omega zmarła na raka, a jej alfa po tym jak byli sparowani przez 10 lat, umarł sześć miesięcy później. Harry po tym nie musiał już nic czytać, ale i tak wręczył papiery Liamowi, aby upewnić się, że nie wyłapie on tego, co Harry mógł przegapić. Uważa to za dobry system, ponieważ ich dwójka może pracować ze sobą bezproblemowo i wyłapią swoje błędy w ten sposób, którego nie ździerżyłby z nikim innym.

Piąty plik przykuwa jego uwagę.

\- Liam, słuchaj tego - zaczyna. - Dwudziestojednoletnia omega June Greddle zmarł w wypadku samochodowym 4,5 roku temu, pozostawiając alfę Marka Greddle’a, z którym była od trzech lat. Kiedy zginął był w drugim miesiącu ciąży.

\- Och, cholera - mówi Liam, a Harry odnosi się do tego. - Myślisz, że to ten gość?

\- To bardzo możliwe. - Chwyta za swój telefon, by ponownie zadzwonić do Lou, ale nim to robi, ktoś puka do drzwi.

\- Jay Tomlinson przyszła z tobą porozmawiać. - Wczoraj nie mogła przyjść ze względu na chorobą jednego z jej dzieci, więc kiwa głową.

\- Przyjrzyj się temu gościowi, zaraz wrócę - mówi do Liama i wstaje, by porozmawiać z matką zaginionego.

~*~

Kobieta ma w ramionach dwójkę dzieci, a Harry czuje się okropnie.

\- Przepraszam, nie mogłam wczoraj przyjść - mówi.

Ma ciemne cienie pod oczami a jej postura opowiada historię o tym jak bardzo jest wyczerpana. Może sobie jedynie wyobrażać jak ciężko musi być stracić dziecko i go szukać, musząc wciąż opiekować się innymi.

\- To wcale nie jest problemem, proszę pani. Całkowicie to rozumiem.

\- Proszę, powiedzcie mi, że znajdziecie mojego Louisa żywego. Proszę. - Brzmi na załamaną, o wiele bardziej niż ci rodzice, którzy dopiero co musieli zaakceptować śmierć swojego własnego dziecka i myśli, że to może być najgorsza część. Niewiedza.

\- Zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy, aby tak było.

\- Znaleźliście już coś?

\- Może, ale wszystko jest jedynie możliwie istotne, póki nie udowodnimy czegoś innego. - Wczorajszego wieczora dostał już prawie wszystkie informacje jakie potrzebował o Louisie od jego przyjaciela Nialla, więc nie ma tak naprawdę pytań do kobiety. - Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, że musi pani przez to przechodzić i obiecuję, że zadzwonimy do pani, kiedy znajdziemy coś innego. Wiem, że to nie powinno leżeć w mojej gestii, ale powinna pani trochę odpocząć. Louis będzie żywy przez przynajmniej kilka miesięcy, a próbujemy się do niego dostać przed tym. - Wtedy łzy spływają po jej policzkach, a Harry wręcza jej opakowanie chusteczek.

Chciałby, aby było coś jeszcze co mógłby zrobić.

~*~

\- Harry! - Liam wpada do jego biura kilka godzin później. - Myślę, że mamy naszego gościa. Mark Greddle pasuje do profilu niemal perfekcyjnie. Był dentystą, póki jego mąż nie zmarł, następnie pracował mniej, a w końcu się wycofał i teraz jest bezrobotny. Ma założoną kartotekę za podpalanie, najwidoczniej chodził na terapię, kiedy był młodszy, ponieważ zabił kota swoich sąsiadów. Chociaż kiedy przeprowadzili się do Manchesteru, kiedy miał piętnaście lat wszystkie jego kryminalne występy się skończyły.

\- Znajdźmy go. - Liam kiwa głową i zwołuję ich ekipę. Zakładają swoje kamizelki oraz ładują wszystko i znajdują się w samochodach w mniej niż godzinę.

Dwukrotnie pukają do drzwi, nim pan Greddle odpowiada.

\- Witam? - Pyta. - W czym mogę pomóc? - Nie wydaje się powściągliwy lub jakby coś ukrywał, ale podejrzenia Harry’ego wciąż się nie zmniejszają. Chce znaleźć tylko Louisa Tomlinsona żywego, a gdy tak się stanie, będzie bardziej niż szczęśliwy.

\- Agent Styles, FBI. Mamy do pana kilka pytań.

\- Umm, w porządku. Proszę wejść - mówi mężczyzna i odsuwa drzwi na taką szerokość, by on i Liam mogli wejść. - Podać coś do picia?

\- Nie - mówi Harry. - Będzie miał pan coś przeciwko, jeśli trochę się rozejrzymy?

\- Proszę bardzo. Nie mam nic do ukrycia. Ale mogę zapytać, po co to wszystko? - Harry unosi brew w kierunku Liama, który nagle nie wygląda na tak pewnego jak godzinę temu. To nie jest normalne zachowanie jak na podejrzanego, jest taki otwarty i pozwolił im na przeszukiwanie, nim poznał przyczynę.

Przejście przez każdy pokój w dom zajmuje im około 40 minut i nic nie znajdują. Nawet słabego zapachu pozostałego po omedze.

To nie ten facet.

\- Przepraszamy za przeszkodzenie - mówi Harry z skruszonym spojrzeniem.

\- W porządku, agencie - mówi alfa. - Mam nadzieję, że znajdziecie tego kogo szukacie. Szczególnie, jeśli to ta osoba, o której mówiliście w wiadomościach. Po tym jak June umarł… nie mogę sobie wyobrazić jak alfy się czują po stracie swoich omeg. - Harry kiwa głową.

\- Miłego wieczoru.

~*~

\- Co teraz robimy? - Pyta Liam w samochodzie, kiedy są w połowie drogi do głównej siedziby. Wzdycha.

\- Szukamy dalej. Jak zawsze.

~*~

Sprawa wydaje się być niezwykle blisko ponownego zawieszenia. Żaden z innych plików nie pasuje, a przesłuchali i przeszukali wszystkie domy alf na tej liście. Tak naprawdę żaden z nich nie miał dla nich powodu, by być podejrzanym, a jedynie jeden z nich miał zapach omegi, a kobieta była z nim sparowana. Drugie połączenia są rzadkie, ale nie jest tak, że w ogóle o nich nie słychać. Harry nikogo nie ocenia.

Jay dzwoni niemal każdego dnia, płacząc oraz pytając czy znaleźli cokolwiek. Najcięższa rzecz z jaką kiedykolwiek musi się zmierzyć jest wtedy, gdy dziesięć dni po ich pierwszej rozmowie musi jej powiedzieć, że sądzi, iż sprawa zamiera. Krzyczy na niego, wrzeszczy i nazywa go kłamcą oraz tchórzem, a Harry czuje się okropnie. Ale niewiele może zrobić skoro nie ma żadnych dowodów, które by go naprowadziły.

Szuka i szuka, zostaje do późna niemal każdego dnia, ale nic z tego nie wychodzi. Po prostu daj mi coś. Pyta jakiejkolwiek wyższej mocy która słucha.

Cokolwiek.

LOUIS

Pierwsze trzy dni minęły tak samo rozmycie. Myśli, że może alfa coś dodaje do jego jedzenia, aby był uległy. Ma wielkie problemy z zrobieniem czegoś oprócz siedzenia i spania. Nawet najprostsze zadanie jest trudne, ponieważ po prostu nie ma energii do jego wykonania.

Oglądają razem filmy, ale Louis zazwyczaj zasypia w ciągu pierwszej pół godziny, a kiedy się budzi zawsze jest już znowu za tymi samymi kratami. Dni łączą się w jedno, a gra z tym alfą wydaje się być coraz bardziej beznadziejna i bezcelowa.

~*~

Mija sześć dni, nim alfa wyznaje mu swoje imię. Marcus. Nie dostaje nazwisko, ale miło jest nie musieć odnosić się do niego ‘alfa’ we wnętrzu swojej głowy. Może mógłby gdzieś, kiedyś wrzucić list do skrzynki i może ktoś by go odnalazł jedynie po pierwszym imieniu.

Myśli się rozmywają, kiedy wraca do spania.

~*~

Dziesiątego dnia Marcus pozwala mu spać poza klatką. Zaprasza go do spania ze sobą w jego pokoju i to działa. To pomoże mu zdobyć zaufanie alfy, więc będzie mógł uciec. Teraz musi jedynie zdobyć energię, by to zrobić.

\- Przeniosłem tutaj wszystkie twoje rzeczy, gdyż nie sądzę, byś w najbliższym czasie musiał wracać na dół - mówi Marcus, a Louis kiwa głową.

\- Dziękuję. Lubię spać z tobą. - Kłamstwo z łatwością prześlizguje się przez jego usta. Musi kłamać, aby przetrwać, a nie chce niczego więcej, niż by się stąd wydostać i ponownie zobaczyć swoją mamę i Nialla. Swoje siostry też. Tak straszliwie chce ich zobaczyć. Tęskni za ludźmi, którzy naprawdę się o niego troszczyli, nie w jakieś ołudzie.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać aż dostaniesz swoją gorączkę - mówi Marcus i przebiega swoimi palcami po włosach Louisa. Sposób w jaki to mówi brzmi jakby próbował być uwodzicielski, ale Louis jedynie się uśmiecha tym samym fałszywym uśmiechem, którego używa od zeszłego tygodnia. Tłumi wystraszony jęk.

\- Ja również. Będziemy świetnymi rodzicami.

~*~

Budzi się w środku nocy i widzi jak Marcus śpi. Czerwone cyfry na zegarku wskazują na 4:05 i myśli, że to może być jego szansa na ucieczkę. Jego serce wali mu w klatce piersiowej, kiedy po cichu wstaje i idzie w kierunku łazienki. Wie, że tędy nie wyjdzie, a jedynym sposobem, aby się stąd wydostać jest uzyskanie pomocy, ale może to zrobić. Wczoraj podebrał długopis z kuchennego stołu, a teraz to jest jego szansą.

\- Kochanie? - Słyszy zza drugiej strony drzwi.

\- Przepraszam, musiałem siku - mówi, a alfa wydaje niski dźwięk. Chociaż brzmi jakby odchodził, więc Louis sądzi, że mu uwierzył. Szybko pisze notatkę na trzech skrawkach papieru toaletowego:

“pomocy, nazywam się Louis Tomlinson i jestem tutaj uwięziony. Wiem tylko, że jego pierwsze imię to Marcus i że żyje ze swoją matką.”

Składa to i wkłada za gumkę swoich bokserek, aby mieć to przy sobie, nim spłukuje wodę w toalecie i myje ręce.

Ma nadzieję, że znajdzie dobre miejsce na położenie notatki.

Wraca do łóżka z trzęsącymi się dłońmi, a Marcus przyciąga go bliżej do swojej klatki piersiowej. Próbuje się zrelaksować i nie pozwolić na to, by panika go przytłoczyła, ale nie kończy nawet zasypiając.

To za dużo, myśli.

Nie jest już pewny czy ktokolwiek przyjdzie i go uratuje i czuje jakby sięgał już dna. Za dwanaście dni będzie w ciąży i będzie po prostu kolejnym pionkiem w tej szalonej grze tego alfy. To niesprawiedliwe, przerażające i nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego.

Kiedy słońce wschodzi, w końcu odpływa.

~*~

Jak się okazuje Marcus jest idealną definicją pedantycznego świra. Myśli, że to mogą być jakieś zaburzenia kompulsywne, ale Louis pierwszy raz robi sobie sam coś do jedzenia dziesiątego dnia swojego pobytu, wylewa trochę mleka na ladę i kropelka spada mu na spodnie. Marcus krzyczy na niego przez ponad godzinę, nawet jeśli to wytarł.

Piekarnik jest wyłączony, zgoda na samodzielne gotowanie Louisa zostaje cofnięta i jest zmuszony do wyszorowania wszystkich naczyń, każdego przez dwadzieścia minut, dopóki jego dłonie nie są czerwone, a kostki pozdzierane. Myśli, że wybielacz Marcusa chemicznie tez wypalił mu dłonie, ale się nie skarży.

Chociaż to wywołuje straszny napad u alfy, zaciąga on Louis za włosy po schodach do ich łazienki, sprawiając że ten krzyczy i wrzeszczy z bólu, ale alfa się nie waha.

\- Siadaj - zostaje mu powiedziane, alfa wskazuje na zamkniętą klapę od toalety, a on się skarży. Siada i próbuje się zmniejszyć, oglądając jak alfa napełnia wannę. Co jeśli go utopi? O, Boże.

To byłaby jedna z najgorszych możliwych śmierci.

Marcus wpycha go do wody, po tym jak ściąga z niego ubrania, ale jego głowa nie jest trzymana pod wodą. Zamiast tego alfa szoruje jego skórę, dopóki ta nie krwawi w kilku miejscach i szczypie niemal wszędzie. Płacze podczas całego procesu, mydło kłuje jego otwarte rany, nim to się kończy.

Marcus całuje go i cały czas przeprasza, ale Louis po prostu chce zniknąć.

Kiedy tej nocy leży na łóżku, wszystko go boli. Zaczyna widzieć urok tabletek, które sprawiają, że jest zbyt zmęczony, by o czymkolwiek myśleć.

~*~

Mija kolejne sześć dni, nim Louis ma szansę na wyjęcie notki. Cały czas myślał o tym jak sprowadzić kogoś, by mu pomógł, ale nic nie wydawało się móc pomóc.

Jest piątek, a Marcus zawsze w piątki nosi jeansy, coś związanego z regularnością w pracy w jakiej się znajdował wciąż znajdowało się w jego umyśle. Chociaż Louisa to nie obchodzi, ponieważ po raz pierwszy Marcus ma na sobie jeansy, kiedy planuje wyjść z domu.

Wkłada to do tylnej kieszeni spodni Marcusa, kiedy ten wychodzi na zakupy spożywcze w trakcie ich przyjacielskiego uścisku na pożegnanie. Kartka jest tak złożona, że widać napis ‘pomocy’. Ma nadzieję, że to zadziała. Może mieć jedynie nadzieję, że ktoś to zobaczy, zadzwoni na policję i go uratuje.

~*~

Nie działa.

Kiedy Marcus wraca do domu mówi mu, że znalazł to na swoim siedzeniu w samochodzie i bije go tak mocno, że nie widzi na swoje lewe oko oraz nie czuje swojego ramienia. Myśli, że może być złamane i kiedy leży na podłodze i wpatruje się w kuchnię, patrzy jak jego palce się poruszają. Marcus kopie go po raz ostatni, dokładnie w jego żebro i traci przytomność.

Wpada w omega space.

HARRY

\- Agencie Styles! - Jay wpada do jego biura, łzy spływają po całej jej twarzy a jej dłonie się trzęsą. - Louis nie żyje, Louis nie żyje. On odszedł - płacze, a Harry wstaje i łapie jej dłoń, próbując ją uspokoić. Straszliwie się trzęsie, taki widok jest możliwy jedynie u omegi. To smutne i przerażające w tym samym czasie, ostatni znak nim popadną w rozpacz. Wie, że może temu zapobiec tak szybko jak zacznie do niej mówić.

\- Co się stało, Jay, wszystko w porządku?

\- Zazwyczaj mogę go poczuć, dokładnie obok miejsca, w którym był mój znak przywiązania - mówi i cały czas płacze. Harry przyciąga swoje krzesło i pozwala jej usiąść, następnie bierze jedną z puf i siada na niej. Jej dłoń ściska tą jego tak mocno, że myśli iż musi ją to boleć, ale nie wydaje się tak być. - Ale teraz… on po prostu zniknął. Już nie mogę go poczuć. Jest martwy! - Prawie opada na ziemię, kuląc się przy swoim własnym podołku, a Harry nie wie co powiedzieć. Nie wie co powiedzieć oprócz tego by ją uspokoić i zapewnić, że może jeszcze nie jest martwy.

\- Jeszcze nie znaleźliśmy ciała pani Tomlinson. Może po prostu wpadł w omega space.

\- O, Boże. To jeszcze gorzej! Będzie cierpiał aż umrze. - Czasami chciałby umieć trzymać buzię na kłódkę. Nie wie za wiele o tym, w szkole zawsze się uczył, że działo się to wtedy, kiedy potrzebowali ucieczki, ale bezpieczne było to tylko, wtedy gdy alfa robił to za nich, a następnie przywoływał ich chwilę później. Kiedy dzieje się to naturalnie mogą wpaść w śpiączkę i umrzeć. Sądzi, że to musi być lepsze od wpadnięcia w torturę, ale rozumie skąd pochodzą obawy Jay, jeśli ktoś kogo tak szczerze kocha, by zniknął i nie wiedziałby gdzie on jest też, by tak panikował.

Prawie godzinę zajmuje mu uspokojenie jej, ale kiedy mu się to udaje, oferuje jej, że kupi jej lunch, a ona się zgadza. Zamawia jakieś chińskie jedzenie dla niej i idzie do pokoju spotkań.

Mijają kolejne dwa dni, a Harry czuje całą beznadzieję sytuacji. To sprawia, że jest wściekły i smutny oraz nie wie już co robić. Po prostu chce, aby Louis był bezpieczny. Dla jego matki, dla jego rodziny, dla omegi, dla niego samego. To samolubne oraz nieprofesjonalne, by aż tak przybliżać się do sprawy, by pozwolić sobie na personalne zaangażowanie, ale nic nie może na to poradzić. Od chwili, kiedy zobaczył te taśmy, gdzie omega znika z taką łatwością, jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu, ma obsesję na temat tej sprawy o wiele większą niż powinien.

Siada przy swoim biurku i myśli, patrzy na swoje notatki i próbuje znaleźć coś co wcześniej ominął. Mają jedynie tydzień, nim wydział zmusi ich do uznania sprawy za zamrożoną, dopóki nie pojawi się kolejne ciało, a on nie może na to pozwolić. Nie ponownie. Szczególnie nie z Louisem.

Wpatruje się w swoje notatki przez godziny, tak samo jest z dowodami wiszącymi na tablicy, spaceruje, myśli i podchodzi do profilu aż do wczesnych godzin porannych.

Kiedy wychodzi jest niemal pierwsza rano, a w biurze jest ponownie o siódmej. Liam siedzi w sali konferencyjnej, ma w dłoni kubek z kawą, kiedy czyta to co Harry napisał poprzedniej nocy w zestawie z kofeiną. Zazwyczaj wychodzi ze swoimi najbardziej dziwnymi pomysłami, kiedy prawie zasypia na stojąco, więc czytaniem jego bzdur przez Liama było jazgotem.

Wtedy.

Chwila.

Musi ponownie się czemuś przyjrzeć.

Minęło dużo czasu, a Louis już dawno mógłby być martwy. Już brakuje mu czasu, ale może mieć jedynie nadzieję, że świat jego po jego stronie i że zdążą uratować tą omegę na czas.

\- Podaj mi policyjną taśmę nadzorczą z dnia, kiedy Tomlinson został porwany - mówi ponownie Harry. Oglądał taśmę multum razy, przeszukał vana, który wydawał się być maszyną, która go zabrała, przepytał kierowcę i nic nie znalazł.

Ogląda to ponownie i jeszcze raz, póki czegoś nie zauważa.

\- Hej, poczekaj, zatrzymaj. Cofnij o jakieś cztery sekundy, przybliż, a teraz zrób klatka po klatce. - Mówi Lou, a ta dokładnie to robi. Pokazuje to jak Louis idzie za dużego vana, a potem znika. Ale jest cień, bardzo, bardzo delikatny cień, ale jest. Po raz pierwszy zauważa, że są dwa cienie na boku samochodu, do którego Louis musiał wsiąść. Jeden jest o wiele wyższy. Nie zauważył tego wcześniej, ale teraz ma to trochę więcej sensu. Musiała być jakaś inna osoba w tym niebieskim samochodzie, oprócz tej starej kobiety.

\- Załatw mi rejestrację tego niebieskiego sedana. Daj mi wszystkie informacje jakie możesz znaleźć o tej starszej kobiecie. - To najdziwniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek powiedziała, że ta starsza kobieta może był głównym podejrzanym, ale nic na tym świecie nie wydaje się już mieć sensu.

\- Nazywa się Annadel Whitman - mówi Lou, jej nogi są skrzyżowane, a włosy ma zarzucone za ramię. - Ma 71 lat. Jej synem jest Marcus Whitman. Nie wydaje się mieć żadnego urazu do omeg… - czyta plik i… - Och, cholera, czekaj. Jego omega nielegalnie złamała ich połączenie i została za to aresztowana.

\- Przyprowadź tą kobietę.

\- To on - poprawia go Lou. - Nazywa się Andrew, urodził się jako Andrew Black, został wypuszczony po trzech latach za dobre zachowanie i obecnie mieszka w Sacramento w Californii, na samym końcu stanów.

\- Jak wygląda? - Harry nie sądzi, że potrzebuje odpowiedzi, ale tak szybko jak ją dostaje, dreszcz przechodzi po jego kręgosłupie.

\- Niebieskie oczy, krótkie brązowe włosy.

\- W takim razie mamy naszego faceta? - Pyta Liam z jego drugiej strony. Harry kiwa głową. Tym razem jest całkowicie pewien. Louis Tomlinson już za długo zmaga się z tym chorym pojebem, a on chce go uwolnić. Chce go uwolnić tak jakby go osobiście znał i boli to z jaką pasją się o niego troszczy.

\- Musimy jechać. Teraz.

Liam szybko kiwa głową i wszyscy się przygotowywują. Harry czuje coś w jelitach, jakiś instynkt mówi mu, że ma rację. Będzie trochę po obiedzie, kiedy dostaną się do domu Whitmana i ma nadzieję, że tam znajdzie swój brakujący element.

To trzy godziny jazdy i każde, pojedyncze światło rozbrzmiewa, kiedy jadą.


	5. Rozdział 5

LOUIS

Jakimś cudem Marcus wyprowadza go z omega space. Kiedy się budzi, czuje się słaby, chory oraz boli go całe ciało. Kuli się w ramionach alfy, jego instynkt chce jakieś formy komfortu. Jego umysł nie do końca jeszcze powrócił, więc znajduje to czego chciał w alfie, wącha go, póki jego ciało nie robi się giętkie.

\- Wróć do mnie, kochanie. Jest w porządku.

Wzdycha delikatnie, kiwa głową i jęczy. Może poczuć jedynie ból, wszystko go boli i nie pamięta dlaczego.

\- Wiem, że boli, zaprowadzę cię do łóżka i dam ci coś na ten ból. - Louis w pewien sposób rozumie znaczenie słów i pozwala się zanieść.

~*~

Nie wraca całkowicie póki słońce niemal całkowicie nie zachodzi. Przez kilka godzin budził się i zasypiał, ale kiedy powraca na dobre, głowa mu pęka, a jest sam w pokoju. Przez chwilę płacze, głównie dlatego, gdyż czuje emocjonalny ból, który nie jest jego, musi należeć do jego mamy i zasypia, próbując o tym nie myśleć.

~*~

Śpi przez całe dwa dni, przynajmniej tak mu powiedziano. Ale teraz wrócił i w pewien sposób wolałby żeby to się nie stało.

Jego gorączka niedługo nadejdzie. Już może poczuć swędzenie pod swoją skórą oraz czuje znaki zmniejszenia swojej energii. Razem z narkotykami, jest ona niesamowicie niska, ale z nadchodzącą gorączką jest jeszcze gorzej. Miał nadzieję, modlił się nieustannie, aby stres związany z tą całą sytuacją sprawił, że jego gorączka w ogóle nie nastąpi. Miał nadzieję, że ominie go cały cykl. To nie sprawiłoby, że Marcus by się odpieprzył, ale zyskałby trochę czasu. Dzięki temu pożyłby trochę dłużej, nawet jeśli bycie w tej sytuacji nie wydawało się być życiem.

Wątpi w to, że Marcus wie wystarczająco tabletkach antykoncepcyjnych dla omeg, aby wiedzieć, że jest w pełni sprawy od pierwszego tygodnia od zaprzestania ich brania, ale cieszy się z tej małej przyjemności. Kupienie sobie czasu jest póki co jedyną rzeczą, dzięki której może przez to przejść. 

Z tymi wszystkimi dziwnymi wybuchami alfy, większość jego ciała jest posiniaczona i jedyną rzeczą jaką jest w stanie robić jest leżenie w łóżku. Czasami zostaje zaniesiony do kuchni, aby zjeść, ale przez większość czasu leży po prostu w łóżku Marcusa i ogląda nigdy nie kończące się programy na kanale kulinarnym. To jedyna rzecz jaką Marcus pozwala mu oglądać.

Chociaż nie wie jak sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić, więc kiedy nie ogląda telewizji, po prostu śpi. Sen rozprasza go od codzienności, która jest jego piekłem.

Marcus popadł w jedną ze swoich manii czyszczenia i szorował go cały czas kilka godzin temu, jego ciało wciąż dochodzi do siebie. Kilka strużek krwi spływa po jego bluzce z rozdartych siniaków wokół jego boków, ale Marcus wydaje się tym nie przejmować.

Zmusza swoje oczy do zamknięcia się i ponownie próbuje spać. Udaje mu się popaść w sen w zaledwie kilka minut.

~*~

\- Jeśli wydasz najmniejszy dźwięk zabiję cię i wszystkich, których kochasz. - Tak się budzi, słowa zostają wykrzyczane szeptem do jego ucha. Ktoś puka do drzwi, jest to głośny dźwięk i rozchodzi się po całym domu. Całe jego ciało się spina, a Marcus łapie go i przystawia mu pistolet do szczęki tuż pod jego okiem. Nawet nie sądzi, aby taki strzał mógł go zabić, ale zrujnowałoby to całą resztę jego życia. Najprawdopodobniej straciłby wzrok w tym oku, może również nie byłby w stanie dobrze się wysławiać.

W tym momencie nie jest pewien czy to byłoby lepsze czy gorsze od śmierci. Najprawdopodobniej gorsze. Wciąż ma wiele powodów, aby walczyć z tym co mu pozostało, nie przeszedł przez nic zbyt okropnego co zniszczyłoby resztę jego życia, gdyby przeżył.

\- FBI! Otwieraj! - Słyszy, kiedy otacza go ciemność szafy. Ktoś przyszedł! Ktoś go odnalazł! Jego serce wali, kiedy słyszy głosy z salonu. Może mieć jedynie nadzieję, że to to, jego szansa na bycie wolnym i uwolnienie się. Wszystko w nim mówi, aby krzyczał, wrzeszczał, by zyskał uwagę policji. Ale nie chce umrzeć. Nie, kiedy jest tak blisko wolności.

Drzwi otwierają się i zamykają, słyszy znajomy zgrzyt metalu znajdującego się przy frontowych drzwiach razem z zbyt znajomym dźwiękiem, kiedy są one zamykane. Ten dźwięk wciąż sprawia, że jego puls przyśpiesza, jego dłonie się pocą, a jego oczy wilgotnieją. Za każdym razem, gdy widzi te drzwi zamknięte, czuje jakby był coraz bliżej poddania się, ale tym razem może mieć jedynie nadzieję, że to ostatni raz, kiedy je słyszy.

\- Gdzie jest pani syn? - Mówi gruby, powolny głos, który słyszy głośno i wyraźnie. Alfa, myśli. Alfy zawsze mówią w rozpoznawalny sposób, zawsze najpierw sprawiają, że po jego kręgosłupie przechodzi dreszcz. Ale tym razem, to nie dodaje mu dreszczyku, daje mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

\- Marcus jest w pracy - mówi, a łzy pojawiają się w oczach Louisa. - Powinien niedługo wrócić. - Brzmi na taką przekonaną, tego samego głosu niewinnej staruszki użyła na nim, aby jej zaufał. Ponownie chce krzyczeć, aby zrzucić na siebie jakąkolwiek uwagę.

\- Kiedy zazwyczaj wraca do domu? - Pyta inny głos. Drugi głos również brzmi jak alfa, ale nie uspokaja go w ten sam sposób. To dziwne.

\- Och, około siódmej. Jego kolacja jest teraz w piekarniku.

\- Dlaczego przygotowane są trzy talerze?

\- Ma dzisiaj przyjść ze swoim kolegą omegą. Zaczęło się robić między nimi poważnie i chce, abym go poznała. - Teraz Louis płacze i wie, że Marcus może poczuć jego łzy na swojej dłoni, ale nic nie mówi.

\- Będzie miała pani coś przeciwko, jeśli trochę się rozejrzymy? - Mówi ten sam powolny, komfortowy głos. Tak, tak, jestem prawie wolny. Niczego nie chce bardziej oprócz uwolnienia z tego okropnego miejsca, chce skulić się na kanapie razem z Niallem i ponownie chce się czuć bezpiecznie.

\- Macie nakaz? - Mówi kobieta i to jej pierwszy znak złośliwości, ale sądzi, że jest wystarczający, by udowodnić, że tutaj jest. Proszę.

\- Nie, proszę pani. Woli pani, abyśmy z takim wrócili?

\- Tak, sądzę, że tak by było najlepiej. - Potem słyszy kroki, a zapach alfy znika tak szybko jak drzwi się zamykają. Drzwi są zamknięte, a on umrze. Nie ma mowy, że Marcus pozwoli mu żyć, nie kiedy wie, że ma policję na ogonie. Wali mu serce i nie sądzi, by kiedykolwiek chciał tak bardzo żyć i umrzeć w tym samym momencie. To niesprawiedliwe, był tak blisko.

~*~

Marcus wyjmuje go z szafy i mówi mu, by pozostał na podłodze. Wkłada do torby nóż myśliwski razem z nowym zestawem ubrań oraz kilkoma innymi rzeczami. Louis myśli teraz, że umrze. To jest to. Marcus sądzi, że zostanie złapany, więc go zabije.

To niezbyt klimatyczne, myśli, aby umrzeć, kiedy było się tak blisko od uwolnienia.

\- Wstawaj - pistolet jest skierowany w jego kierunku. - Wychodzimy. - Bierze go za ramię i zaciąga na tył domu oraz przez tylne drzwi. Wciąż kręci mu się w głowie i sądzi, że widzi pasmo dłuższych, brązowych włosów rozwianych na wietrze, ale to najprawdopodobniej halucynacje.

Albo i nie.

\- Marcusie Whitman! Zatrzymaj się! Zostajesz aresztowany! - To ten sam kojący głos, a Louis kruszy się. Jego kolana uginają się, a jego klatka piersiowa się zapada. Upada na ziemię, ale Marcus go podnosi, pistolet jest przyłożony dokładnie do jego głowy. To ten sposób strzału, który go zabije.

\- Nie podchodź do nas! - Krzyczy, jego głos jest szalony. - Nie możesz go zabrać!

\- Nie zamierzamy go zabierać - mówi inny agent. Ma brązowe włosy i miękkie oczy, który przypominają Louisowi o szczeniaczku. - Wiemy, że wasza dwójka jest w sobie zakochana i wiemy, że chcecie założyć rodzinę. - Louis ponownie płacze. - Chcemy wam pomóc. Musisz jedynie odłożyć broń.

\- Tak, Marcus. Założymy rodzinę, ale możemy to zrobić tylko wtedy, kiedy mi zaufasz tak jak ja ci ufam. - Jego głos się trzęsie i sam może poczuć jak jego feromony dają silny zapach strachu, ale Marcus nie wydaje się tego zauważać.

\- Ty… ty naprawdę chcesz założyć ze mną rodzinę?

\- O-oczywiście. Nie mogę się doczekać - mówi Louis, a jego głos się trzęsie. Lokuje swój wzrok na zielonookim alfie i po prostu może poczuć, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Po prostu może to poczuć. Nie powinno tak być, ale pojedyncze spojrzenie, które wymieniają i wie, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Wtedy pistolet zostaje odsunięty od jego głowy, a on wzdycha z ulgą.

\- Teraz, tak szybko jak położysz to na ziemię, on jest cały twój i wasza dwójka będzie mogła mieć swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie - mówi zielonooki alfa, a Marcus wydaje się mu wierzyć, odkładając pistolet na ziemię. Louis wykorzystuje szansę, by odbiec, by wyszarpać się z uścisku Marcusa i biegnie, póki nie pojawiają mu się plamy przed oczami.

Marcus coś krzyczy, ale Louisowi szumi w uszach. Widzi jak Marcus zostaje pchnięty na ziemię, a wokół jego ramion pojawiają się kajdanki.

W krótkim czasie otaczają go dwie alfy, a on kuli się w sobie. Boi się, nie jest gotowy na to, by ktoś go otaczał.

\- Louis? Nazywam się Harry, zamierzam ci pomóc, dobrze? Zabierzemy cię do domu.

Cały obraz mu zanika, uderza głową o kamień, kiedy upada na ziemię.

~*~

Kiedy się budzi, słyszy bzyczenie.

Jest głośne oraz wkurzające, więc wyciąga swoją dłoń, uderzając w jakąś maszynę, przez co jęczy. Skomli z głębi swojego gardła, kiedy otwiera swoje oczy i może zobaczyć jedynie jasność, białe światło, które sprawia, że przez chwilę myśli, że jest martwy. Z całą tą jasnością to musi być niego.

\- Louis, o mój Boże. - To jego mama, a w jej oczach znajdują się łzy. - Louis, moje kochanie. - Trzyma go tak ciasno, że nie sądzi, iż jest w stanie oddychać, ale to znaczy dla niego tak dużo, że nie ma nic przeciwko.

\- Mamo - ponownie płacze, trzymając ją ciasno. Wtedy to do niego dociera, żyje, czuje się dobrze i przeżył, by powiedzieć co mu się przydarzyło. - Żyję. - Musi powiedzieć to na głos, tylko dlatego gdyż nie czuje, aby to było prawdziwe. Myśli, że może być w zaświatach, gdzie może być ze swoją mamą.

\- Tak, kochanie, żyjesz. - Całuje jego czoło. - Cała masa okropnych ludzi chce się z tobą zobaczyć, ale powiedziałam im żeby zaczekali aż będziesz gotowy.

\- Czy mogę zobaczyć umm, tego agenta co mnie uratował? Takiego co wolno mówi. Nie miałem szansy mu podziękować i… - Posyła mu delikatny uśmiech i kiwa głową.

\- Pójdę po niego. - Wstaje, a on nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak strasznie jest zostać samemu w pokoju, może nigdy się tak nie bał, ale to naprawdę jest przerażające. Boi się, że ktoś wróci i ponownie wypruje z niego życie, zabierze rzeczy, które kocha. Nigdy więcej nie chcę już być sam, myśli. Ale to nie może sprawić, że będzie tak myślał, nie może pozwolić, aby lęk przejął i zrujnował jego życie. Nie może pozwolić na to, by Marcus zrujnował mu życie. Musi kontynuować życie, tak jak David i Lauren nie mogli. Był wystarczającym szczęściarzem, by się z tego wydostać, nie tylko jako żywy, ale także jako niedotknięty. Musi żyć dla nich.

Mija pięć minut, nim oficer wchodzi do jego sali, mając kubek herbaty w swoich dłoniach.

\- Twoja mama powiedziała mi jaką pijesz herbatę. - Kładzie ją na stoliku obok łóżka, a Louisowi nagle odbiera mowę. Właściwie to zawierzył temu alfie swoje życie i nic nie może na to poradzić, ale małe łzy zbierają się w jego oczach.

\- Dziękuję - mówi, ale to nie wydaje się być wystarczające. Mruga, aby pozbyć się łez. Coś w tym alfie sprawia, że czuje się komfortowo, bezpieczne. Ma dziwną, niezręczną chęć, aby go powąchać, by się przybliżyć, ale to dziwne. - Naprawdę za wszystko. Umm, ocaliłeś mi życie.

\- Proszę bardzo - mówi, uśmiechając się. - Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz mnie potrzebował, może do mnie zadzwonić, dobrze? O każdej porze.

\- Naprawdę to doceniam. - Harry kładzie na jego dłoni małą kartkę, biznesową kartkę, ale z tyłu się piękne pismo, które wydaje się być jego prywatnym numerem.

\- Czy on…? - Pyta Louis, jego głos jest cichy i niepewny. Łzy kłują jego oczy, nawet, jeśli tego nie chce, nic nie może na to poradzić.

\- Zostanie wsadzony na resztę swojego życia, Louis. - Harry kładzie swoją dłoń na tej Louisa, ten mały dotyk sprawia, że czuje się bezpiecznie. - Obiecuję, że nigdy więcej cię nie zobaczy i nie musisz się niczym martwić.

\- Dziękuję - mówi, słabo się uśmiechając. Dobrze jest wiedzieć, że nigdy więcej nie zostanie dotknięty przez tego szalonego alfę.

\- Muszę iść, muszę wrócić, ale mam nadzieję, że niedługo poczujesz się lepiej. Wydobrzej w spokoju, nie spiesz się z tym, ponieważ przeszedłeś przez coś okropnego. Nie czuj się tak, jakby ktoś wymagał od ciebie szybkiego powrotu do siebie. - Louis uśmiecha się szerzej.

\- Dziękuję, agencie Styles.

\- Mów mi Harry - mówi zamiast pożegnania, kiedy prześlizguje się przez drzwi.

HARRY

Harry wraca do domu od razu tej nocy, ale leżenie we własnym łóżku, zamiast w hotelowym wydaje się być obce. Bycie w domu zawsze niesie z sobą pewne komfortowe uczucie, ale w tym samym czasie, dom nigdy nie wydaje się być wystarczająco dobry po długiej, emocjonalnej, wyczerpującej sprawie. Pościel pachnie jak środek do prania, świeżo wyprana przez jego gosposię, którą zawsze zatrudnia, kiedy wyjeżdża, aby utrzymać miejsce miłym, gdy znajdzie drogę do domu.

Jego telefon dzwoni na jego drewnianej szafce, ale nie sprawdza go. Jego służbowy telefon jest na pełnej głośności, tak aby zawsze mógł zostać obudzony, gdyby naszła taka potrzeba, ale jego prywatny telefon może zostać zignorowany. To dwa odgłosy, które następują zaraz po sobie co i tak oznacza e-maila, więc nie czuje, aby to było ważne.

Ale nie może przestać myśleć o swojej pracy jaki i o swoim życiu, jeżeli naprawdę to wszystko zmierza w takim kierunku. Czy naprawdę będzie czuł się jak obcy w swoim własnym domu? Czy naprawdę takiego życia chciał, kiedy zapisywał się do tej pracy? To nie opuszcza jego umysłu, kiedy myśli o sobie oraz reflektuje, zmusza się do tego, by po prostu myśleć.

A potem ponownie Louis Tomlinson również nie chce uciec z jego głowy.

Ta ostatnia sprawa całkowicie utknęła w jego głowie i kiedy tylko myśli o tym widzi jaką okropną osobą trzeba być, by zrobić coś tak przerażającego omedze. Manipulowanie i zmuszenie omegi do zrobienia czegoś wbrew jej woli mogło… mogłoby nawet… je zabić.

Coś takiego powinno być strasznym, okrutnym i mrocznym wątkiem w książce, a nie w prawdziwym życiu. Cała ta sprawa jest po prostu surrealistyczna. Coś w tym… i w nim, sprawia, że zostaje w pamięci. Sposób w jaki trzymał się do końca dopóki nie wiedział, że jest bezpieczny, sposób w jaki tak emocjonalnie mu podziękował. Louis Tomlinson był definicją perfekcyjnej ofiary, zrobił wszystko, by utrzymać siebie przy życiu. Czytał o tym jak umysł omegi może wszystko blokować, by utrzymać się w bezpieczeństwie, ale żadna z nich nie wydawała uważać to za konieczne. Ale patrząc na to jak Tomlinson tak szybko i tak ekstremalnie to przełamał tuż przed nim, to było smutne i wspaniałe.

Tak dużo myślał o tej omedze, że to nie było normalne.

Nigdy nie sądził, że dusze mogą być tak połączone. Dla niego jazgotem zawsze było to, że Liam wpadł, kiedy był nieco nietrzeźwy, ale myśli, że może teraz to zrozumieć. Może zrozumieć jak Liam czuł się tych kilka lat temu, kiedy jego oczy po raz pierwszy spojrzały na Zayna.

Zarzuca poduszkę za swoją głowę i wzdycha. Louis musi po prostu wydostać się z jego myśli, może o nim myśleć i życzyć mu jak najlepiej, ale w inny sposób, nic innego nie może zrobić. Z Louisem wszystko będzie w porządku. Ruszy dalej i użyje tego co mu się stało, by z tą samą siłą przejść potem przez życie. Harry logicznie to wie, nigdy nie będzie częścią tego życia, ale cieszy się, że Louis ma szansę, aby takie dostać.

~*~

Piętnaście dni później Harry ponownie znajduje się w łóżku, mając dzień wolny, do późnej nocy skacząc po kanałach na swoim telewizorze, gdy dzwoni jego telefon. Kiedy go podnosi, okazuje się, że to nieznany numer, ale i tak go odbiera.

\- Styles.

\- Umm - natychmiast się rozbudza, kiedy słyszy głos po drugiej stronie. - Hej, Harry? Tu Louis. Umm - brzmi na podenerwowanego, a Harry chce rozwiać każdą jego wątpliwość. - To dziwne, prawda? Z pewnością dałeś mi swój numer jedynie z uprzejmości. Przepraszam. Nie powinienem…

\- Jest całkowicie w porządku. - Wycisza swój telewizor, by skupić swoją pełną uwagę na Lousie. - Co jest? Wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak… znaczy, tak. Wszystko w porządku. To pierwsza noc, odkąd jestem sam w domu od czasu, umm, tak, sądzę, że trochę się boję. To głupie, przepraszam, że zawracam ci głowę.

\- Masz pełne prawo do tego, by się bać i wcale mi nie przeszkadzasz. Mogę ci w jakiś sposób pomóc?

\- Możemy po prostu przez chwilę porozmawiać? Myślę, że… chcę po prostu z kimś pogadać.

\- Oczywiście. Opowiesz mi o swoim dniu?

\- Całkowicie monotonny. Poszedłem z mamą do sklepu po jakieś jedzenie do mojego mieszkania, odkąd przez jakiś czas mnie tutaj nie było. Niall zjadł wszystko, a potem żył na rzeczach na wynos. - Śmieje się do telefonu, a Harry kocha jego śmiech. Chce go słuchać każdego dnia przez resztę swojego życia. - Grałem trochę w piłkę nożną z moimi młodszymi siostrami i dałem im wygrać. Teraz jestem w łóżku. A u ciebie wydarzyło się coś ciekawego?

\- Miałem dzień wolny, więc nic specjalnego się nie działo - chce utrzymać jednak rozmowę, więc mówi dalej. - Oglądałem “To właśnie miłość”, ponieważ to mój ulubiony film odkąd miałem jakieś siedemnaście lat. Następnie poszedłem trochę w Nialla kierunku i zamówiłem tajskie na kolację.

\- Brzmi ekscytująco - mówi Louis, a Harry może powiedzieć, że ten odsuwa słuchawkę, kiedy ziewa, jednak on wciąż to słyszy i chichocze.

\- Powinieneś iść spać, jeśli jesteś śpiący.

\- Właściwie to pierwszy raz, odkąd czuje się wystarczająco komfortowo, by pójść spać - mówi Louis. Nie jest wyszukany, więc Harry ma jedynie nadzieję, że ma to jakiś związek z tym, że razem są na telefonie.

\- Już się nie boisz?

\- Zgaduję, że wciąż się boję. Nie wiem. Chociaż czuję się trochę bezpieczniej, co jest dziwne.

\- To nie jest dziwne. - Harry czuje, jakby błyszczał. To trochę dziwne, myśli, ponieważ nie ma go tu, by chronić, aby Louisowi nic się nie stało, ale może go usłyszeć i pomóc mu z jego lękiem. Nawet, jeśli tylko trochę. - Czy jest coś innego w czym mógłbym pomóc?

\- Możesz po prostu zostać na linii aż nie zasnę? - Głos Louisa jest cienki, jakby nie był pewien czy może o coś takiego poprosić, ale Harry szczęśliwie się zgadza.

Mija jedynie kilka minut, nim Louis zasypia, ale Harry nie rozłącza się przez dobrą godzinę, słuchając jedynie jego oddechu, by upewnić się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. W pewien sposób czuje się za niego odpowiedzialny. To musi mieć związek z powiązaniem dusz, ale on naprawdę troszczy się o Louisa.

~*~

Budzi się dzięki trzem emoji z numeru Louisa.

Pierwsza przedstawia śpiącą emoji. Druga to słońce. A trzecia to uśmiech.

‘Dzień dobry x” - odpowiada i odkłada telefon. Idzie rano do pracy, więc ubiera się w swój ostatni czysty garnitur, nim będzie się musiał wybrać do pralni i wychodzi.

~*~

Nie sprawdza swojego telefonu aż nie dostaje się do małej kawiarni obok wydziały, ale kiedy to robi, wciąż nie ma na nim odpowiedzi od Louisa. Nie martwi się tym. Nie uważa, że wiele można odpowiedzieć na to co napisał, więc może później podczas swojej przerwy na lunch wyśle mu kolejną wiadomość.

~*~

Przerwa na lunch przychodzi i odchodzi, a on podczas niej pracuje. To naprawdę jest dla niego normalne, tylko dlatego gdyż zaczytuje się w profilach, sprawach i wysyła je do odpowiednich wydziałów. Nie każda sprawa zostaje przyznana jego drużynie, tylko te najbardziej wyspecjalizowane oraz poważne, więc wszystkie mniejsze sprawy wysyła na dół na trzecie piętro.

\- Witaj szefie - mówi Liam i wchodzi z dwoma pełnymi kubkami kawy. Jeden zatrzymuje dla siebie, a drugi wręcza Harry’emu, w takich momentach brunet jest bardzo wdzięczny za swoich przyjaciół. - Co się dzieje?

\- Sortuję sprawy. Która godzina?

\- Wpół do siódmej, Zayn i ja idziemy na kilka drinków. Chcesz dołączyć?

\- Nie sądzę, Li. Z pewnością następnym razem.

\- Coś zajmuje twoje myśli? - Harry wzdycha.

\- Myślisz, że to będzie nieprofesjonalne, jeśli zaproszę Louisa Tomlinsona na randkę? - Liam unosi brew.

\- Nie, nie wydaje mi się. Ta sprawa jest zamknięta. Więc nie masz żadnych zobowiązań. A co?

\- Zadzwonił do mnie wczoraj w nocy i ja po prostu… pamiętasz, jak zgrywałem się z ciebie na temat powiązanych dusz? Nie wiem, myślę że mogę czuć to do Louisa. Jestem tak instynktownie obronny wobec niego oraz chcę, aby cały czas był szczęśliwy i, w pewien sposób trudno to wyjaśnić, ale…

\- Rozumie, szefie. Myślę, że dobrze ci zrobi jak się z kimś ustatkujesz. Oczywiście, bez urazy.

\- Tak, tak, wiem. - Harry ponownie wzdycha. Minęły lata odkąd był w jakimś związku, więc Liam ma więcej niż rację, niż kiedykolwiek by to przyznał. - W takim razie sądzę, że mogę z nim wyjść. Będzie zabawnie.

\- Powodzenia - mówi inny alfa i mierzwi jego loki, nim wychodzi. Rusza w kierunku drzwi, kiedy jego telefon ponownie dzwoni.

\- Hej, Louis - mówi, zamiast swojego zwyczajowego przywitania.

\- Hej, Harry - mówi i brzmi na o wiele szczęśliwszego. Ciężarówka przejeżdża tak szybko jak idzie chodnikiem, by dostać się do swojego samochodu. - Czas na sen?

\- Nie, nie bardzo. Właściwie to perfekcyjny czas. Właśnie wracam do domu z pracy.

\- Wspaniale. - Louis wzdycha szczęśliwie. - Wydarzyło się coś interesującego? Uratowałeś czyjeś życie?

\- Och, tak, to ja. Superbohater Londynu. - Louis przez moment jest cicho, a Harry boi się, że powiedział coś źle.

\- Nie, tylko mój. - Harry uśmiecha się na to szerzej niż robił to od dłuższego czasu. Chociaż sądzi, że to może być prywatny komentarz, więc nie chce nic mówić. Coś w Louisie sprawia, że jest wystarczająco wrażliwy, żeby powiedzieć, że coś tak surowego i prawdziwego nie wydaje się być czymś do czego powinien się wtrącać. - Więc obiecuję nie dzwonić bez powodu.

\- Możesz do mnie dzwonić bez powodu, kiedy tylko chcesz, kocham słyszeć twój głos. - To najprawdopodobniej zbyt duży flirt, odkąd nie wie jaki Louisa ma stosunek do niego. Ale Louis nie wydaje się mieć cokolwiek przeciwko.

\- Cóż… po prostu chciałem ci zadać w pewnym sensie dziwne pytanie.

\- Dziwne pytanie są najlepszym rodzajem pytań. - Wsiada do samochodu i włącza silnik, czekając aż nagrzeje się w środku. Nie jedzie, kiedy rozmawia przez telefon, nie ma również nic przeciwko siedzeniu i czekaniu. Tył jego płaszcza nieco się podwija, kiedy wślizguje się na miejsce kierowcy, przez co jego skóra dotyka zimnego materiału, co sprawia, że wykrzywia twarz.

\- Cóż umm, czy chciałbyś… kiedyś się zobaczyć? Znaczy, wiem że spotykaliśmy się tylko raz i dwa razy rozmawialiśmy przez telefon - następuje przerwa. - Ale nie wiem… w pewien sposób… myślę, że czuje coś, kiedy byliśmy razem, nawet jeśli to trwało chwilę i… umm, jąkam się. Przepraszam. - Harry musi się na chwilę zatrzymać, gdyż nie sądzi, że dobrze usłyszał Louisa. Musi to przez moment przetrawić, ale tak szybko jak mu się to udaje, uśmiecha się.

\- Uważam, że też coś czuję. Oczywiście, możemy się ponownie zobaczyć. - Jest całkowicie wniebowzięty, kiedy to mówi i wciąż się uśmiecha.

\- Jej. - Coś trzeszczy w tle, a Harry marszczy brwi. - Przepraszam, przepraszam. To Niall próbujący gotować. Powinienem iść, ale czy to będzie w porządku, jeśli ponownie zadzwonię do ciebie przed snem?

\- Oczywiście.

Louis wysyła mu emotkę mężczyzny, pizzy oraz trzy emotki ognia. Ponownie się śmieje, a następnie uśmiecha się do swojego telefonu. Nie jest całkowicie pewien co to oznacza, ale ma podejrzenie, więc odpowiada kciukiem uniesionym do góry, kawałkiem pizzy oraz uśmiechającym się kotem. Chce ponownie wrócić do tematu randki, więc wysyła jeszcze dwóch mężczyzn trzymających się za dłonie, filiżankę kawy oraz znak zapytania.

To bardzo dziwny sposób, aby zaprosić kogoś na randkę, szczególnie kogoś kto mieszka trzy godziny drogi od niego, ‘ale kiedy’, które dostaje w odpowiedzi jest bardziej niż wystarczające, aby powiedzieć mu, że dobrze zrobił.

‘W następny weekend” Odpowiada szybko, ale nim naciska wyślij, dodaje małe ‘x’. W ten sposób wydaje się to być lepsze. Bardziej flirtujące.

‘Brzmi dobrze xx. Odbierzesz mnie?’

Harry uśmiecha się.

‘Oczywiście.’


	6. Rozdział 6

Nie stój nad mym grobem i nie roń łez,

Nie ma mnie tam, nie śpię jeszcze.

Jestem tysiącem wiatrów dmących,

Jestem diamentowym błyskiem na śniegu lśniącym.

Jestem na skoszonym zbożu światłem promiennym,

Jestem przyjemnym deszczem jesiennym.

Mary Elizabeth Frye “Nie stój nad mym grobem i nie roń łez…”

LOUIS

Wpatruje się w siebie w lustrze, kiedy wskazówki na zegarze szybko się poruszają. Echo tykania roznosi się po całym pomieszczeniu, a on wzdycha, poprawiając kosmyk swoich włosów i idąc wzdłuż korytarza. Nialla nie ma w domu, a łzy frustracji znajdują się w kącikach jego oczu, kiedy chwyta za krzesło z kuchni, wspina się na nie, bierze zegar i rzuca nim o ziemię.

To co zrobił nie za bardzo działa, dopóki nie patrzy na rozwalone szkło, a potem czuje jak ponownie jego oddech więźnie mu w płucach. Małe wybuchy, które wcale nie są częste w jego życiu, ale kiedy się zdarzają, czuje niewytłumaczalny żal oraz wstyd zawsze pojawia się w jego gardle. Powiedziano mu, że to normalne, że traumatyczne przeżycia mogą powodować, iż jego mózg będzie wzmacniał niektóre rzeczy, przez co będzie się zachowywał inaczej, ale to nie oznacza, że to lubi.

Bierze kilka głębokich wdechów, nim zamiata bałagan, który zrobił i wrzuca szkło do kosza na śmieci, następnie kładzie 50-złotowy banknot na ladzie, gdyby Niall chciał kupić nowy zegar. To nie była tak właściwie jego własność, a nie będzie osobą, która nie naprawia swoich błędów.

Tak szybko jak jest czysto, wraca do swojego pokoju i ponownie patrzy się na swoje ciało w lustrze. Minęły prawie dwa miesiące odkąd widział osobę Harry’ego, ale pisali ze sobą każdej nocy od pierwszego razu, gdy Louis do niego zadzwonił, a dzisiaj jest ich pierwsza randka.

To nie tak, że jest bardzo podenerwowany (cóż, jest), ale to coś więcej niż czucie się gorszym. Harry jest… jest wszystkim czym on i jego przyjaciele marzyli, by posiadał ich alfa od szkoły podstawowej i to bardziej zastraszające niż może to wyjaśnić. To, jak i fakt, że alfa wie wszystko o lukach Louisa, co do których nie sądzi, że byłby w stanie się z nim podzielić z kimś innym.

Oczywiście jego mama nalegała na wizytę u specjalisty, odkąd Niall powiedział jej jak koszmary mącą mu w głowie przez większość nocy i jest pewien, że na swój sposób to pomaga, ale posiadanie tutaj alfy, gdy jego instynkt wierzyłby w to, że ten może ochronić sprawiłoby, że poczułby się lepiej. Wie, że opieranie się na naturalnym instynkcie omegi nie jest czymś czym większość ludzi, by wybaczyła, mówiąc że jedyny sposób na prawdziwą równość może powstać między trzema płciami, kiedy zostawią to za sobą, ale on i jego mama słuchali wewnętrznej omegi wiele razy w swoim życiu i mają się dobrze porzucając nawet tą technikę.

Harry będzie tutaj za mniej niż pięć minut, zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, kiedy podnosi swój telefon. Szybko więc biegnie do łazienki i natarczywie myje swoje zęby, następnie rozpryskuje na swoim ciele mgiełkę.

Zawsze był trochę damską omegą, lubi małe rzeczy, które sprawiają że czuje się miło. Szczerze wątpi w to, by Harry miał coś przeciwko (lub by w ogóle to zauważył), ale dreszcz samozwątpienia przebiega przez jego kręgosłup, kiedy ponownie na siebie patrzy.

Na jego ciele wciąż znajdują się resztki strupów, które Marcus stworzył na jego skórze, szczególnie na jego plecach oraz brzuchu, ale ma też żółtego siniaka na ramieniu, który sprawia, że przewraca mu się w żołądku. Lekarz powiedział coś o tym, że ma nienormalnie niski poziom żelaza i że z tego powodu rany na jego ciele będą potrzebowały dodatkowego czasu na wygojenie się i nawet po tygodniach brania suplementów, które brał, znaki wciąż są obecne.

To frustrujące.

Łzy kłują go w oczy, wypełniają jedynie kąciki i sprawiają, że niebieski staje się bardziej błyszczący, więc siada na łóżku i bierze głęboki wdech. Wdycha przez cztery, trzyma przez siedem, wydycha przez osiem. To uspokaja bicie jego serca i sprawia, że jego oczy nie są już wilgotne. Widzi światła przez okno swojego mieszkania i sądzi, że to może oznaczać, że Harry tutaj jest. Ma nadzieję, że to Harry. Uczucie, które w nim osiadło, kiedy widział alfę ostatnim razem ożyło, czuje coś innego oprócz bezużyteczności, słabości albo przerażenia.

Musi ponownie to poczuć.

Ktoś puka do jego drzwi, a on praktycznie do nich biegnie. Chociaż się zatrzymuje, tylko na chwilę i zerka przez okno. To jest Harry, stoi tam, ale musi na niego popatrzeć chwilę dłużej, by móc się upewnić, że nikogo za nim nie ma. Jego mózg podpowiada mu, że ktoś tam jest, podąża za Harrym i zrani go.

Zamyka jednak rolety i tylko raz patrzy przez judasza, nim otwiera dodatkowy zamek, o którego założenie poprosił Nialla. To tutaj, w tym momencie, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak popieprzenie to brzmi. Jakie to wszystkie jest paranoidalne. Nie chce żyć w taki sposób, ale to łagodzi straszne odczucie grozy w jego żołądku za każdym razem, kiedy leży w nocy w łóżku i wie, że drzwi są zamknięte na trzy zamki i wszystkie okna są szczelnie zamknięte. 

\- Hej, Harry - mówi z uśmiechem i wskazuje swoimi dłońmi, by alfa wszedł do środka. Z uśmiechem zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nikogo za nim nie ma. Kiedy zamyka drzwi, używa do tego tylko dwóch zamków. To mały progres, ale zawsze coś.

\- Wyglądasz naprawdę ładnie - mówi Harry z uśmiechem, mały dołeczek ukazuje się w jego policzku, a Louis jest całkowicie pod wrażeniem stojącego przed nim alfy. Pierwsze dwa guziki jego koszuli są rozpięte i ukazują tatuaże, Louis myśli, że mógłby się w nie wpatrywać przez godziny. Ma naszyjnik z krzyżykiem wiszący przy dekolcie jego koszuli, ciemny metal kontrastuje z jego białą skórą. Mały kawałek skóry jest odsłonięty przez okrojoną tkaninę, przez co na twarzy Louisa pojawia się uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję - mówi delikatnie. Następnie zatrzymuje się na chwilę. - Czy to małpy na twoich skarpetach? - Pyta, lekko chichocząc. Harry prawie się rozświetla, gdy jego uśmiech się poszerza.

\- Tak! Zobaczyłem je wczoraj w sklepie i pomyślałem, że są słodkie, były w sekcji z omegami… oopps… ale spodobały mi się, więc je wziąłem.

\- Jesteś naprawdę kimś innym, Styles.

\- Czy to dobra rzecz?

\- To bardzo dobra rzecz.

\- Jesteś gotowy? - Louis kiwa głową, a Harry bierze jego dłoń. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy został dotknięty odkąd wyszedł, ale myśli, że to pierwszy raz, odkąd szczerze przyjął ten kontakt. Dłonie Harry’ego są ciepłe, duże oraz sprawiają, że czuje, jakby kiedyś znów mógł się czuć bezpiecznie. On, ze wszystkich ludzi, wie że to nie będzie łatwy proces. Musi zbudować system wsparcia, musi mieć wokół siebie ludzi, którzy będą się o niego troszczyć i którzy będą chcieli, by było z nim lepiej, ale on też musi tego chcieć.

Chce. Chce tego bardziej niż innych rzeczy.

\- W takim razie gdzie jedziemy? - Pyta, kiedy Harry otwiera drzwi od samochodu. To nie tak, że nie lubi niespodzianek, lubi, po prostu czuje niepokój. Zaczął w pewien sposób wszystko kontrolować w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni. Gdy nie wie, gdzie jedzie, czuje się nieco niepewnie. Harry nie musi tego wiedzieć i jest pewien, że jakoś sobie poradzi, jeśli Harry mu nie powie, czuje się wystarczająco bezpiecznie wokół alfy, ale naprawdę wolałby wiedzieć.

\- Cóż, po tym jak zadzwoniłem do Nialla i pogrożono mi utratą mojego knota…, powiedział mi, że nie jesteś fanem publicznych wyjść. Więc zdecydowałem, że sam ugotuję obiad? - Louis uśmiecha się do alfy. Ten uśmiecha się, uśmiech ten sięga jego oczu i sprawia, że cała jego twarz wydaje się być szczęśliwa. To zarażające.

\- Sądzę, że ja i Niall musimy porozmawiać - mówi, lekko się śmiejąc. - Ale naprawdę to doceniam, wiesz? To po prostu dla mnie trudne.

\- Nikt na ciebie nie naciska, Louis. Poza tym i tak sądzę, że pokazanie ci moich kulinarnych zdolności jest lepsze od zabrania cię do restauracji.

\- Jesteś mądrym mężczyzną, Styles. - Oczy Harry’ego spoczywają na pasie Louisa lub jego braku, zanim nawet zapala silnik. Louis jednak łapie wskazówkę i poprawia się, kiedy alfa przekręca kluczyk w stacyjce.

~*~

Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się, kiedy Harry wjeżdża na podjazd. On, cóż, nic nie nie może na to poradzić. Wyjechanie z Londynu było łatwe w późnych godzinach nocnych, po korku, który głównie już zniknął, a przejażdżka była wypełniona rozmową pomiędzy nimi. Ale wjazd na podjazd Harry’ego sprawia, że czuje się mały oraz nieistotny, a nigdy nie myślał, że będzie się tak czuł.

Dlaczego Harry chce marnować na niego swój czas? Dlaczego tak pełen sukcesów alfa chce marnować swój czas na byłego sprzedawcę / wyrzuconego z uniwersytetu studenta? Harry odwraca się do niego, kiedy gasi samochód, marszczy brwi, a troska jest wypisana na jego twarzy.

\- Co się stało, Lou? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Jestem tu, ponieważ jest ci mnie żal, Harry? - Pyta, jego głos jest cienki, kiedy się odsuwa, próbując się zmniejszyć. Przepadł i zrobił z siebie pośmiewisko. Pozwolił na to, by stać się sprawą charytatywną.

\- Co?

\- Z pewnością masz… - bierze wdech. - Z pewnością masz więcej niż ja. Odnosisz sukcesy i masz… to wszystko. Ja nie mam nic. Czy po prostu jest ci mnie żal? Próbujesz sprawić, bym poczuł się lepiej.

\- Co… Louis, nie! - Wyciąga dłoń, chcąc dotknąć Louisa, ale zatrzymuje się. Kiedy ich oczy się spotykają, kładzie ją na jego kolanie. - Louis, każdego dnia pracuję z ludźmi, którzy przeszli przez traumę i którzy zmagają się z rzeczami, których nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić. Wiesz co robię, kiedy chcę, aby było mi ich żal? Kiedy im współczuję? - Louis nie odpowiada, ale to i tak jest pytanie retoryczne. - Daje im kartę biznesową do grupy wsparcia, którą trzymam w moim portfelu. Może ich przytulam i życzę im powodzenia, ale to… to co robię z tobą to nie jest litość, Louis. - Harry wygląda na tak przekonanego i poważnego.

\- Przepraszam… ja tylko…. przepraszam, że z tym wyszedłem. Nie powinienem cię tak oskarżać. - Harry uśmiecha się, bierze jego dłoń oraz całuje jego knykcie.

\- Zostało ci wybaczone. Mogę cię teraz zabrać do środka?

\- Tak - mówi Louis z uśmiechem i ogląda jak Harry za niego odpina jego pas. To zachowanie, o którym wiele alf zapomina, a Louis to kocha. Następnie Harry idzie z drugiej strony i nawet otwiera dla niego drzwi, ponownie bierze jego dłoń i pomaga mu wyjść.

Wchodząc do środka, Louis czuje ten sam ścisk w żołądku, który czuł, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył dom z zewnątrz. Jest… pięknie. Znajdują się tu długie od podłogi do sufitu okna na samym końcu domu, które pokazują duże podwórko z czymś co Louis sądzi, że może być kurewskim basenem, schody pną się po lewej ścianie oraz kilka obrazków znajduje się tu i ówdzie. Na prawej ścianie znajdują się okna, przy których rogach znajdują się domowe roślinki. Duże, bujne rośliny, którymi widać, że ktoś się opiekuje.

Dywan wygląda na miękki i czuje potrzebę zdjęcia swoich butów, ale kiedy Harry bez problemu wchodzi w nich, nic nie może na to poradzić, ale czuje się troszeczkę lepiej. Następnie alfa przerzuca swoją kurtkę przez oparcie kanapy i przypomina mu się, że Harry jest jedynie człowiekiem tak jak on.

\- Pewnie zastanawiasz się jak albo dlaczego tutaj żyję - zaczyna alfa, a tak naprawdę jest z Louisem, ale myśli, że to musi być niegrzeczne.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz powiedzieć to nie musisz.

\- Cóż, właściwie to nie mam nic przeciwko.

\- Cóż, w takim razie nie możesz się wycofać, Curly. - Harry uśmiecha się i idzie w kierunku tylnych okien, aby zasłonić rolety i wskazuje na Louisa, by poszedł za nim. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że coś naprawdę bardzo ładnie pachnie, kiedy idzie za Harrym w kierunku kuchni.

\- Cóż, odziedziczyłem pieniądze po ojcu. Umarł, kiedy ukończył uniwersytet. chociaż długo mieszkałem w budynku kilka bloków od twojego. Mieszkania Kingsford? - Louis myśli przez moment, a potem go oświeca. Woah. To są mieszkania, których Louis unikał. Nic nie może na to poradzić, że mały uśmiech formuje się na jego wargach i kiwa głową. - Moja praca dobrze płaci. Dodatkowo pomogłem napisać Liamowi książkę półtora roku temu, więc to wszystko stworzyło to.

\- Zgaduję, że byłem zszokowany. Chodzi o to, że masz jakieś dwadzieścia pięć lat? - Harry udaje prychnięcie, kładzie dłoń na swoim sercu i pokazuje Louisowi swoje zszokowanie. Uśmiech drga na jego wargach, więc Louis wie, że żartuje.

\- Louis, mam dwadzieścia cztery lata! Jak śmiesz zabierać mi moją młodość. - Louis chichocze i uśmiecha się do alfy.

\- Bardzo, bardzo przepraszam. Już nigdy nie zawyżę twojego wieku! - Harry wciąż się uśmiecha, a Louis czuje się roztrzepany. Tak dobrze nie czuł się od długiego czasu. Harry sprawia, że się tak czuje, sprawia, że zapomina o bałaganie w swojej głowie, a to wyzwalające uczucie.

~*~

Po obiedzie ich dwójka jest skulona na kanapie, Louis ma opartą głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego, kiedy oglądają film. ‘To właśnie miłość’, wybór Harry’ego. Powiedział, że to jeden z jego ulubionych filmów, a Louis chciał to obejrzeć, aby sprawić, by Harry był szczęśliwy. Głęboka, instynktowna chęć zadowolenia zakopała się głęboko w klatce piersiowej Louisa i była tylko trochę przytłaczająca, ale w bardzo dobry sposób. Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd czuł coś tak silnego do kogoś, aby tak głęboko rozważyć ich uczucia, by tak bardzo ich zadowolić, ale tak jest. Chciał być dla Harry’ego wszystkim.

Ponownie się uśmiecha, kiedy patrzy na ekran, skupiony na mówiących ludziach i ziewa. Palce Harry’ego znalazły drogę do jego włosów i lekko się nimi bawią, pociągając je i przeczesując. Chce zamruczeć, by dać alfie znać, że czuje się tak komfortowo, jak jeszcze nigdy. Ale Harry mówi jako pierwszy.

\- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego - mówi, delikatnie się uśmiechając. - Jesteś gotowy bym zabrał cię do domu? - Louis kiwa głową.

\- Zaniesiesz mnie? - Harry śmieje się, a Louis czuje jak całe jego ciało się rozświetla. Kiedy Harry zabiera go z samochodu i kiedy ich drogi się rozchodzą, gdy wchodzi do swojego mieszkania, Louis myśli, że z pewnością mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić.

HARRY

Jeśli Harry musiałby określić uczucia do Louisa to musi powiedzieć, że do siebie pasują. Pasują do siebie perfekcyjnie w każdy sposób w jaki może pasować do omegi. Budzi się następnego poranka, po tym jak odwiózł Louisa do swojego mieszkania, czuje się dobrze. Przez chwilę wpatruje się w sufit, pozwolić odczuciu obudzenia przejąć kontrolę na jego ciałem, nim wyprostowuje się, wyciągając swoje ramiona nad swoją głowę i czuje jak napięcie opuszcza jego mięśnie.

Sen nie jest przyklejony do jego oczu, kiedy instynktownie je przeciera, nie czuje się także zmęczony. Czuje się dobrze, fizycznie oraz emocjonalnie, wiedząc że miał dobrą randkę i może mieć jedynie nadzieję, że Louis czuje się w ten sam sposób. Coś w byciu w towarzystwie omegi sprawia, że czuje się lepiej niż od długiego czasu. Nauka powiedziałaby pewnie coś o kompatybilności ich feromonów, ale Harry myśli, że po prostu jest szczęśliwy.

Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie przydarzyło, nigdy nie czuł jak silnego połączenia. To powinno być dziwne oraz nieprofesjonalne, aby czuł tak silne uczucie do kogoś kogo poznał będąc w pracy, ale nie myśli o tym. To nie tak, że zmusił Louisa do zrobienia czegokolwiek z nim i z pewnością nie przekroczył granicy, dając komuś swój numer. Nie sądzi, że jest cokolwiek złego w tym co robią i może mieć jedynie nadzieję, że inni też tak myślą.

Wyczołguje się z łóżka i idzie do łazienki, jego gołe stopy wtapiają się w pluszowy dywan jego sypialnianej podłogi, nim syczy na odczucie zimnej podłogi. W całym domu jest cicho, słychać jedynie śpiew ptaków przy porannym słońcu. Nim dostał ten dom, nigdy wcześniej nie mieszkał poza miastem, nim nie dostał szansy na to, by zacząć życie, nigdy nie oczekiwał na to, by je zacząć.

Miasto było głośne, cały czas żyło i wibrowało, ale wieś jest cicha i spokojna. Czasami miejskie życie było dokładnie tym czego Harry potrzebował, dźwięki wokół niego sprawiały, że jego głowa czuła się wolna od nieustannie płynących myśli. Wtedy były tam imprezy, muzyka, która dudniła w jego żyłach i pewność siebie, która spływała do niego z końca butelki. Chociaż miasto go ugruntowało. Pomogło mu poczuć, że ze wszystkim może sobie poradzić, ponieważ zawsze może uciec do swojego małego, cichego kąta.

Myje swoje zęby i przez chwilę wpatruje się w siebie w lustrze. Wygląda lepiej, myśli. Ciemne kręgi, które stworzyły sobie dom pod jego oczami wyblakły i prawie wygląda tak, jakby zyskał trochę słońca w ostatnich dniach. Wygląda zdrowo i jest za to wdzięczny.

Po poprawieniu swoich włosów, wraca do swojego pokoju i odłącza swój telefon od ładowarki. Zauważa wiadomość od Louisa, która sprawia, że uśmiecha.

‘Miłej nocy. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś to powtórzymy xxx’


	7. Rozdział 7

\- Więc mogę zobaczyć twojego psa? - Pyta Louis, ponownie siadając po stronie pasażera w samochodzie Harry’ego. Wygląda pięknie siedząc tutaj, słońce wpada przez okna i sprawia, że w jego oczach pojawiają się niebieskie refleksy. Jest środa, jedynie kilka dni później od ich ostatniej randki, ale Harry nigdy nie lubił czekać z dobrą zabawą. Jeśli on i Louis chcą się ponownie zobaczyć w krótkim odstępie czasu, on nie widzi w tym żadnego problemu.

\- Oczywiście - mówi z uśmiechem. - Jest naprawdę przyjazny, ale najprawdopodobniej będzie na ciebie skakał. Póki co nie miałem zbyt wiele czasu, by go wytrenować.

\- Kocham psy. Moja rodzina nie mogła nigdy żadnego mieć, gdyż moja mama jest uczulona, ale byłem wolontariuszem w schronisku w Donny, ponieważ tak bardzo je kocham.

\- Co tam robiłeś?

\- Cóż, większość czasu spędzałem z psami, które były tam najdłużej, wiesz, z tymi, których nikt nie chciał? Wiesz, ze starszymi psami, które nigdy nie miały energii albo z takimi chorymi lub z tymi, które według ludzi były brzydkie. Przez większość czasu siedziałem tam i robiłem swój kurs, tylko dlatego, gdyż lubiły uwag, lubiły jak je się przytulało. - Uśmiech Louisa jest tak szerokii wygląda na tak szczęśliwego, że Harry chce, by czuł się tak cały czas. Chce szczęśliwego Louisa tak często jak to tylko możliwe. - Czasami im czytałem. Zbierałem je wszystkie w jednym z pomieszczenie dla rodzin, by mogły się z nimi trochę pobawić i czytałem im na głos. Były takie szczęśliwe, wiesz? Kiedy stary pies wygląda na szczęśliwego, ludzie chcą go adoptować. Myślałem, że to dobra strategia.

\- To naprawdę słodkie, Lou. Jesteś wspaniały.

\- Nie jestem wspaniały - mówi omega tak delikatnie, że Harry prawie musi się naprężyć, by go usłyszeć. - Po prostu próbujesz być miły - drugą część mówi wystarczająco głośno, by Harry z łatwością to usłyszał, a to sprawia, że sądzi, iż nie miał słyszeć pierwszej części. Nie jest tutaj, by go pchać i by sprawić, aby Louis powiedział mu wszystko czego nie chce powiedzieć, więc jedynie się uśmiecha, kiedy ponownie wjeżdża na podjazd.

Naprawdę nie ma niczego w myślach Harry’ego, w tym aby zabrać go z powrotem do swojego domu na ich randkę, zamiast chodzenia po mieście. To bardziej komfortowe, mniej niezręczne oraz bardziej intymne. Posiadanie takiej intymności poza sypialnią jest czymś czego Harry zawsze pragnął. aby być blisko kogoś w nieseksualny sposób. Wie, że seks jest ważną częścią związku, szczególnie pomiędzy alfą i omegą, ale nie musi być najważniejszą częścią.

Ponownie odpina pas Louisa, uzyskując od niego jasny uśmiech w odpowiedzi, który sprawia, że cała jego klatka piersiowa się rozświetla. Pogoda jest piękna na zewnątrz, słońce zachodzi nad drzewami, ale jeszcze jest obecna. Trawa wciąż jest zielona od przemijającej wiosny, rośliny wokół nich wciąż mają żywe kolory i żyją, mimo spadku temperatury w nocy. Myśli, że to jego ulubiona pora w roku. Pomiędzy ciepłem a zimnem.

Tak jak oczekiwano tak szybko jak Harry otwiera garaż, Zeus wskakuje na Louisa, liżąc jego twarz oraz stając na swoich łapach. Harry, będąc o wiele wyższym od Louisa, zawsze musi uklęknąć przed haskim, aby ten był w stanie to zrobić, ale widać, że pies ma więcej zabawy niż miał od jakiegoś czasu, kiedy jest w stanie stać zaraz obok Louisa. Louis śmieje się, drapiąc psa za uszami i przebiegając dłonią po jego futrze.

\- Hej, kochanie. Hej. Jesteś słodki. Och nie, nie słodki. Jesteś dużym, męskim samcem, prawda? - Louis mówi do psa, cały czas się uśmiechając. - Przywitaj się ze swoim tatą. No dalej - mówi Louis, a Zeus podbiega do Harry’ego, naskakuje na niego kilka razy, by zdobyć jego uwagę i uspokaja się dopiero wtedy, gdy Harry drapie jego głowę.

\- Jesteś głodny? Mogę nam zrobić coś do jedzenia. Albo możemy obejrzeć kolejny film lub…

\- Jasne. Mogę pomóc? - Louis rozświetla się, kiedy Harry kiwa głową i czuje, jakby to Harry był domem 

~*~

Louis znajduje fartuch w dolnej szufladzie i owija go wokół siebie, uśmiechając się, podczas tej czynności. Jest głęboko czerwonego koloru, który perfekcyjnie kontrastuje z jego niebieską bluzką oraz czarnymi spodniami.

\- Mogę zrobić ci zdjęcie? - Pyta Harry, nim może cokolwiek przemyśleć. Louis unosi na niego brew i kładzie dłonie na biodrach.

\- Jasne, ale musisz się upewnić, że mój tyłek wygląda dobrze. - Chwycił rączkę czajnika, który znajdował się na płycie, odwraca to, więc jedzenie wygląda bardziej apetycznie z miejsca, w którym stoi Harry oraz chwyta drewnianą łyżkę. - Tak, dawaj. - To jest ta strona Louisa, którą Harry kocha najbardziej, chciał zobaczyć więcej takich akcji. Tą uśmiechniętą, zabawną stronę, która wychodzi tylko z komentarzami, które często łączą się z różowymi z zażenowania policzkami.

\- Daj mi zobaczyć? - Pyta Louis, kiedy ten obniża swój telefon, odkłada łyżkę i opiera swoją głowę o ramię Harry’ego. Pokazuje omedze telefon i patrzy jak wyraz jego twarzy się zmienia, kiedy patrzy na ekran. - Och, wow. - Uśmiech drga na jego wargach. - Dziękuję, Harry.

~*~

Dwa tygodnie później Harry jest całkowicie przekonany, że on i Louis perfekcyjnie do siebie pasują. Zaczyna myśleć, że Louis ma inną ideę na to czym są, ale nie ma nic przeciwko. Jeśli Louis po prostu chce, by nazywać ich przyjaciółmi, cóż, nie będzie się skarżył. Posiadanie szansy bycia wokół Louisa i spędzanie z nim czasu jest bardziej niż wystarczające. Nie potrzebuje Louisa jako swojego kumpla bądź chłopaka żeby być szczęśliwym. Może bym całkowicie radosny po prostu mogąc spędzać z nim czas.

Tym razem siedzą na fotelu zamiast na kanapie, odkąd wyskoczył podnóżek, a Louis spoczywa na podołku Harry’ego. Jego stopy są zarzucone na bok kanapy, a plecami opiera się o klatkę piersiową i ramię Harry’ego, pozwalając jego dłoni spoczywać na jego brzuchu. To o wiele bardziej komfortowe niż Harry myślał, że będzie, ale jest jeszcze lepiej, kiedy Louis co chwilę się odwraca, aby zerknąć na Harry’ego.

\- Myślę, że pójdę spać - mówi Harry delikatnie, dźwięcznie się śmiejąc. - Chcesz zostać na noc? - Ciało Louisa się spina, ale dzieje się tak jedynie przez krótką chwilę. Harry przez chwilę myśli, że przekroczył granicę, niemą granicę, której powinien się trzymać, nim ciała Louisa się relaksuje i ten chichocze.

\- Oi, nie możesz tak po prostu oczekiwać, że zostanę u ciebie na noc, panie wielki-zły-alfo. Myślisz, że jakim typem chłopaka jestem? - Mówi Louis, chichocząc. Harry nauczył się już, że sposobem Louisa na zaakceptowanie rzeczy, których nie jest pewien jest sarkazm.

\- Myślę, że jesteś tym najlepszym, który będzie bardziej niż szczęśliwy, oglądając jak alfa robi im łóżko w pokoju dla gości, a następnie przygotowuje śniadanie rano. - Louis ściska wargi, prawie jakby to naprawdę rozważał.

\- Cóż, kiedy opisujesz to w taki sposób. - Kiwa głową i przewraca się na podołku Harry’ego. - Ale będziesz musiał mnie zanieść. Nie będę niepotrzebnie wstawał, panie Styles. - Harry uśmiecha się ponownie i kiwa głową, biorąc Louisa w swoje ramiona i nosząc go po schodach.

\- Co powiesz na tą? - Pyta przy pierwszym z dwóch sypialni dla gości.

\- Jest miły, a gdzie jest twoja? Chcę być blisko twojej. - Harry natychmiastowo kiwa głową. Wie, że Louis rzadko w ten sposób ogłasza swoją wrażliwość, nigdy nie mówi nikomu, że chce bądź potrzebuje, by ktoś się nim zaopiekował.

\- Mój pokój jest na końcu korytarza po lewej. Możesz przyjść po mnie, kiedy tylko chcesz, wiesz to prawda?

\- Dziękuję, Harry - mówi Louis z uśmiechem tak jasnym, że Harry czuje jakby zrobił coś o wiele więcej niż faktycznie zrobił. - Teraz, do mojego pokoju.

~*~

Harry budzi się przez odgłos tłuczonego szkła.

Rozbudza się i wyskakuje z łóżka, wyciąga broń z komody obok swojego łóżka i biegnie do kuchni. W chwili, gdy widzi Louisa, opuszcza broń i cała jego instynktowna reakcja zamienia się na ochronę.

Siedzi na podłodze, skulony, przyciągając kolana do swojej klatki piersiowej. Jego stopy krwawią, położne na resztkach szkła kubka, którego zapewnie upuścił. Na jego stopach znajdują się również jasnoróżowe rany, więc myśli, że musiał również się poparzyć. Płacze, szlocha i buja się w przód i w tył.

\- Lou? Louis? To ja… Harry - mówi delikatnie, niepewny czy nie wpadł w omegaspace. Może zaproszenie do nieznanego miejsca na noc kogoś z oczywistą traumą było złym pomysłem. Powinien zapytać. Powinien brnąć dalej, by upewnić się, że będzie w porządku, nim po prostu tego oczekiwał i nie dał omedze szansy na wycofanie się.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam - mówi, pociągając nosem.

\- Mogę cię dotknąć? - Omega kiwa głową, a Harry bierze go w swoje ramiona, zabierając od niego szkło, nim jeszcze bardziej pogorszy swój stan.

\- Przepraszam - mówi ponownie, a Harry kręci głową.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać. Możesz mi powiedzieć co się stało?

\- Nie wiem - mówi Louis, pociągając nosem, wyciera swoje oczy, kiedy Harry kładzie go na ladzie. Jest jedynie trzecia trzydzieści w nocy, ale naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko. Bez względu na to co myśli mała omega. - Ja… obudziłem się i zachciało mi się herbaty. Potem myślę, że coś usłyszałem i spanikowałem. Nie pamiętam co to było… - następnie dochodzi dźwięk z garażu, a Louis ponownie podskakuje, całe jego ciało się spina i jest niepewny.

\- Czy to cię przestraszyło, słoneczko? - Kiwa głową. - To Zeus, kochanie. Zostawiłem go tam, bo nie wiedziałem czy lubisz jak psy włażą ci do łóżka. Lubi spać z każdym w łóżku. - Louis lekko się uśmiecha i uśmiech ten dosięga jego oczu, więc Harry uznaje to za zwycięstwo. - Wyjmę szkło z twoich stóp, w porządku? Najprawdopodobniej to trochę zaboli.

\- Nawet nie wiem jak to się stało. Nie… nie pamiętam wejścia w szkło. - Trochę krwi znajduje się po wewnętrznej stronie stopy Louisa i wygląda to niesamowicie boleśnie, ale Harry utrzymuje pokerową twarz, więc nie straszy omegi. Wszystkie rany są płytkie i nie potrzebują żadnej medycznej interwencji, jedynie kilku plastrów i wody utlenionej.

\- Nie martw się o to dobrze? To naprawdę nie jest problemem - bierze ścierkę, która leży obok zlewu i namacza ją, następnie bierze specjalną wodę.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Obiecuję. - Louis ponownie się uśmiecha i kiwa głową, nawet jeśli wzdryga się za każdym razem, gdy Harry wyciąga malutkie kawałki kubka z jego stopy. - Prawie koniec, słoneczko. - Louis kiwa głową, a Harry wyciąga ostatni kawałek, który może dojrzeć, następnie przeciera mokrą szmatką podeszwy stóp.

\- Czy mogę spać z tobą? Zeus też może przyjść, jeśli chcesz. Po prostu… nie chcę być teraz sam.

\- Oczywiście. Wciąż chcesz herbatę? Mogę ci ją zrobić, kiedy ty zaprowadzisz psa do mojego pokoju. - Louis uśmiecha się i nieśmiało kiwa głową, następnie idzie do garażu i wypuszcza psa. Harry patrzy na niego jak idzie po schodach, próbując nie czuć się strasznie z tym jak kuśtyka. Z pewnością mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Nienawidzi tego, że Louis jest chory tak samo jak tego, że omega jest cierpi, ale każda część jego instynktu mówi mu, by go chronił, a on zrobi wszystko co trzeba, by tak było.

LOUIS

Minął ponad tydzień odkąd Louis po raz ostatni widział Harry’ego. Tydzień to nie powinno być tak długo, nie powinno być tak, że Louis powoli czuje jakby się rozpadał, nie widząc się z Harrym, ale wydaje się to wiecznością, którą jak najszybciej chce skończyć. Uzależnienie od Harry’ego nie jest dla niego zdrowe, wie to, ale nic nie może na to poradzić. Od czasu, kiedy wrócił do prawdziwego świata, Harry był jego skałą. Wszystko o nim przypomina mu, że jest prawdziwy, bezpieczny i bez względu na wszystko będzie dobrze.

Tak jest, myśli, to sprawia, że tak trudno jest patrzeć jak Harry wyjeżdża, Harry musi pojechać do Bristolu, by rozwikłać kolejną sprawę, a on czuje się samotny. Oczywiście regularnie ze sobą piszą i do siebie dzwonią, a Harry nawet każdego dnia podczas swojej przerwy na lunch znajduje czas na facetime. To wystarczające, by przytrzymać Louisa, by sprawić, aby samotność aż tak bardzo go nie pochłaniała, ale chce ponownie być na żywo przy Harrym. Bycie z nim jest o wiele lepsze niż rozmawianie z nim przez telefon, ale to wystarczające. Musi sobie przypominać, że nie może wziąć za dużo, nie może przytłoczyć alfy, więc udaje, że jest w porządku.

Cóż, może nie udaje. W ogólnej definicji naprawdę jest z nim w porządku. Nie myśli o zabiciu się oraz nie sądzi, że Marcus stoi za jego drzwiami (przynajmniej nie dzisiaj), ale również nie jest tak szczęśliwy jak jest z Harrym. Jednak alfa nie może tego wiedzieć. Louis nie pozwoli, by ten poświęcił swoją pracę, by sprawić Louisa szczęśliwym.

Rozmawiają przez telefon, Harry mówi o tym jak rozwiązał ostatnią sprawę. Nie może zdradzić szczegółów, gdyż większość informacji jest poufna, ale szczęśliwie mówi o tym, o czym legalnie może Louisowi powiedzieć. Louis uśmiecha się i próbuje odpowiadać jak najlepiej potrafi.

Okazuje się, że alfa naprawdę, naprawdę pasjonuje się swoją pracą, w sposobie, którego Louis wcześniej nie rozumiał.

Nie mija dużo czasu, nim Harry zostaje wezwany do pracy i musi zakończyć ich rozmowę, ale to wystarczające. To wystarczające, by Louis czuł się szczęśliwy i usatysfakcjonowany. Harry w pewnym sensie jest dla niego nałogiem, jego szczęściem oraz miłością jego życia, dwoma rzeczami, które rozwijają się w Louisie.

Kiedy dostaje ‘dobranoc x’ około drugiej w nocy i wie, że Harry znajduje się w swoim pokoju hotelowym, gotowy do spania, również pozwala sobie na sen. W jego naturze leży to, aby wychowywać tych, o których się troszczy i bez względu na to jak wiele razy słyszał, że to alfy rolą jest chronienie omegi, nigdy nie słyszał o omedze, która potrafi spokojnie spać, nie wiedząc, że alfa, o którą głęboko się troszczą również jest bezpieczna. To wzajemne uczucie, by chcieć chronić.

~*~

To jedna z tych nocy, na trzy dni przez prawdopodobnym powrotem Harry’ego, kiedy budzi się, dysząc i mając spocone włosy. Koszmary nie są tak złe, kiedy Harry jest wokół, ale kiedy jest sam, są nie do zniesienia. Czasami budzi się w nocy nie będąc w stanie oddychać, jest sparaliżowany przez strach, kiedy czuje, jakby był trzymany przez jakąś niewidzialną siłę. Zazwyczaj trwa to przez jakieś 10 sekund, ale za każdym razem czuje, jakby to były godziny. Rzadko, kiedy budzi się krzycząc, ale uważa, że byłoby to lepsze.

Tej nocy było to o Harrym. To pierwszy raz, od jego powrotu do domu, kiedy główną postacią w koszmarze jest ktoś inny niż on sam. Te, w których jest cal od śmierci są złe, ale ten sprawił, że trzęsie się oraz wierci, sięgając po tabletki uspokajające.

Tym razem to był Harry, otoczony przez ludzi, których osadził i został wtrącony do więzienia, a oni go zabili. Ranili go, ranili, dopóki po prostu nie przestał się ruszać. Tym razem Louis obudził się krzycząc, miał łzy w oczach, a jego serce waliło. Nie chce niczego innego od skulenia się w ramionach alfy, by go powąchać i by jego dłonie pocierały jego plecy i aby mówił mu, że wszystko jest w porządku.

On po prostu… nie powiedział Harry’emu jak nędznie się czuje, kiedy jest sam w nocy, ponieważ czuje, że to złe. Nie chce, by alfa czuł się zobligowany do radzenia sobie z nim, by użerał się z jego popieprzoną głową, kiedy ma swoje własne życie.

Więc przełyka dwie tabletki i siada na łóżku. Jest jedynie piąta trzydzieści, daleko od godziny, o której zazwyczaj wstaje, ale ma termin terapii za kilka godzin, więc i tak decyduje się wstać. Część niego chce po prostu zostać w łóżku i pozwolić na to, by jego strach przejął nad nim kontrolę, konsumując jego głowę i po prostu pozwolić się temu dziać, ale nie może.

Zmusza się do wyjścia z łóżka. Niall stoi w kuchni, wypełniając dwie filiżanki, a Louis uśmiecha się delikatnie.

\- Nie wydaję mi się, że kiedykolwiek widziałem cię tak wcześnie na nogach, blondie - drażni się z nim Louis, ale jego głos wciąż jest szorstki. Wie, że zapach strachu najprawdopodobniej obudził Nialla, ale wie również, że ten o tym nie wspomni.

\- Zamknij się Tommo albo wsypie cukier do twojej herbaty. - Siadają razem na kanapie. Louis przytula się do swojego przyjaciela przez kilka godzin, póki omega nie musi iść do pracy, a on czuje się o wiele lepiej. Niall jest takim typem przyjaciela, na którego nie sądzi, że w ogóle zasługuje. Jest taką osobą, którą każdy spotyka tylko raz w życiu, a on był wystarczającym szczęściarzem, by móc go nazywać swoim najlepszym kumplem.

Małe rzeczy, które sprawiają, że każdego dnia ma po co wstawać z łóżka.


	8. Rozdział 8

\- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz, Louis? - Mary jest betą, o kilka lat starszą od niego, ma delikatny głos i miękko patrzy na niego swoimi brązowymi oczami. Jej biuro pomalowane jest na jasnoniebieski kolor, który staje się minimalne wyraźniejszy, kiedy pada na niego światło, przez nie do końca zasłonięte rolety. Kilka certyfikatów wisi na ścianach, tak jakby miała prawo mówić mu, że jego głowa nie jest na swoim miejscu i otwierać w miejscu, w którym dokładnie jest spieprzona.

Łatwo się z nią rozmawia, a Louis uważa, że jest szczęściarzem mając tak dobrą terapeutkę za pierwszym podejściem. Powiedziano mu to kilka razy w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca, ale on wciąż czuje więcej bólu niż najprawdopodobniej powinien. Wie, że niektóre sesję osiągają większe sukcesy niż inne, ponieważ jego głowa nie zawsze jest w stanie rozmawiać o tym o czym powinni.

Na ostatniej sesji udało mu się wypełnić cały czas, mówiąc o tym jak się czuje, gdy Harry go dotyka. Udało jej się to zrobić z jej stopniem, mówiąc mu, że stworzył pewnego rodzaju przywiązanie z Harrym, które musi rozważyć, ale jego głowa nie była w stanie słuchać, tylko mówić.

Dzisiaj jest tak samo jak zawsze, ale nie czuje się na siłach, aby mówić albo słuchać. To jeden z tych dni, w których raczej wolałby zostać w łóżku i spać, dopóki nie mógłby o wszystkim zapomnieć. Myśli, że to jeden z powodów, przez który musi tu tak często przychodzić, aby wydostać go z łóżka. Chociaż najprawdopodobniej to zły pomysł.

\- Wiesz, dobrze jak zawsze. - Unosi brew na niego, a uśmiech gości na jej ustach. Nie wierzy mu, ale Louis sam sobie też nie wierzy, więc to w porządku. Louis nauczył się już tego, że ona nie zaakceptuje jego gadki-szmatki i udawania delikatnego. Lubi na niego naciskać i sprawiać, by się otworzył w sposobie w jakiego najprawdopodobniej by nie zrobił, gdyby nie był do tego zmuszony. Jego mama to przyjęła, powiedziała że to okropne podejście i próbowała, by zamienił się z kimś innym, ale tak kobieta specjalizuje się w zachowaniu omeg, a on w pewien sposób cieszy się z jej metod, więc został.

Jej metody naprawdę są dobre. On po prostu nie lubi mówić o sobie, zawsze tak było i nie sądzi, że to się zmieni, ale powiedziano mu, że to przychodzi z praktyką.

\- Dobrze jak zawsze, co? - Krzyżuje swoje nogi, a Louis tylko mruczy.

\- Tak.

\- Wiesz, co powiem jako następne, Louis. Widzisz mnie trzy razy w tygodniu od miesiąca. - Wie. Boże, on to wie. Od środka zjada o to, że jego mama wydaje tyle pieniędzy na to wszystko, a on jest taki niechętny z tym, by się otworzyć. On po prostu nie lubi mówić o rzeczach, ponieważ wtedy musi o nich myśleć, a to sprawia, że są realne. Nie chce, aby rzeczy, które się wydarzyły stały się realne, więc ignorowanie ich jest naprawdę jedynym wyjściem.

\- Nie możesz mi pomóc, jeśli będę udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku, tak. Ale wszystko jest takie samo jakie było, więc, o czym tu mówić?

\- Z pewnością możemy o czymś porozmawiać. Zauważyłeś jakiś postęp? Jak idzie z Harrym?

\- Harry wciąż jest jedynym alfą, przy którym czuje się komfortowo, gdy wkracza w moją przestrzeń osobistą. On umm, myślę, że się martwi, ponieważ jeszcze nic nie zrobiliśmy. Trochę się boję, że poczuje, iż nie chce z nim niczego więcej, nawet jeśli naprawdę chcę.

\- Powiedziałeś mu to?

\- Nie! - Mówi trochę za głośno i wzdryga się na swój własny wybuch. - Nie chcę, aby myślał, że jestem szalony. -Wygląd jej twarzy jest wystarczający, aby powiedzieć mu, że takie myślenie jest niezdrowe ani nieakceptowalne, ale on nic nie może na to poradzić. - Powinienem mu powiedzieć, prawda?

\- Cóż, sądzę że tak byłoby lepiej, jeśli oprócz przyjaźni chcesz wejść w nim w związek. Ale nawet na to twój uraz może nie pozwolić. To coś nad czym będziesz musiał popracować, Louis. Będziesz musiał chcieć. On musi być skłonny do pomocy.

Wzdycha.

Cokolwiek.

~*~

Po tym sesja nie idzie w żadnym konkretnym kierunku, ale pozostawia Louisa czującego się na skraju i niepewnego. Niall go odbiera, a kiedy wsiada do samochodu, w końcu zaczyna płakać. Niall wyłącza silnik i pociera swoimi dłońmi jego włosy, kiedy on płacze tak, że jego ciało się trzęsie.

\- Chcę tak dużo z Harrym, ale nie mogę. Nie mogę… on nie może mnie nawet prawidłowo dotknąć, abym nie miał z tym problemu. Tak bardzo mu ufam, ale ja… po prostu nie mogę! To niesprawiedliwe. Nie wiem co zrobić, Niall. Boję się i cały czas jestem podenerwowany i nie sądzę, że ktokolwiek zasługuje sobie na radzenie sobie z czymś takim i to takie samolubne, że chcę mieć przy sobie Harry’ego. Ja po prostu…

\- Louis, wszystko będzie w porządku. Naprawdę niewiele wiem o tym co się dzieje pomiędzy waszą dwójką, ale jeśli ufasz mu tak bardzo, to jestem tu, aby cię wspierać. Zawsze jestem tu dla ciebie, Lou, bez względu na wszystko. - Kiwa głową i przybliża się do Nialla na kilka minut, nim jego płacz nie przemienia się w pociąganie nosem.

\- Przepraszam za to wariowanie. Możemy jechać do domu? - Niall posyła mu uśmiech i kiwa głową. Nienawidzi tego, że w ostatnich miesiącach żyją osobno, ale wie również, że to jego własna wina. On po prostu nie radzi już sobie z rozmowami, a kiedy już tak jest to nie dzieje się głównie z Niallem.

\- Tęsknię za tobą, Lou.

\- Ja też za tobą tęsknię, Ni. Powinniśmy dzisiaj zrobić męską noc, tylko nasza dwójka. - Sądzi, że od ostatniej minęło mnóstwo czasu, nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio po prostu pili i oglądali razem filmy. Tęskni za nocami, kiedy mogli wyjść na miasto i po prostu być młodymi, ale ma nadzieję, że Niall rozumie, że on po prostu nie może. - Zamówię tajskie żarcie, a potem możemy obejrzeć film albo zagramy w fifę?

\- Tak, Lou. Brzmi naprawdę miło.

~*~

Louis śmieje się bardziej niż od dłuższego czasu. Niall dokładnie wie co powiedzieć, aby wywołać uśmiech na jego twarzy i by poczuł się lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Myśli, że to może dlatego, ponieważ Niall nie zmienił się w odróżnieniu od innych. Traktuje go jak tego Louisa, którym był wcześniej, nie zachowuje się tak, jakby był bardziej kruchy lub jakby jedno, źle ułożone słowo mogło go zniszczyć. Są przyjaciółmi od tak długiego czasu, że długa cisza pomiędzy nie jest już dla nich niekomfortowa, a jeden z nich w końcu, by ją wypełnić poprzez rzucenie czymś w drugiego. Ta dynamika sprawia, że Louis w pewien sposób czuje się cały.

Zawsze perfekcyjnie się dogadywali, a Louis jest niezmiernie wdzięczny za to, że Niall jest jego przyjacielem.

\- Hmm? - Pyta, pijąc swoje piwo. Znajduje się na granicy pomiędzy byciem trzeźwym a pijanym. Ostrzegano go, że stronił od alkoholu na wypadek, gdyby stało się zależnością, sposobem, aby poradzić sobie ze swoją popieprzoną głową, ale nigdy nie lubił uczucia bycia pijanym, więc się tym nie martwi. Po prostu lubi być nietrzeźwy, gdy czuje się nieco cieplej niż zazwyczaj.

\- Nie musisz mi mówić, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz chciał… porozmawiać o tym co się stało. Jestem tutaj, aby wysłuchać, wiesz? Wiem, że masz koszmary i zawsze jesteś mile widziany w moim łóżku, tak jak powiedziałem, zawsze możesz przyjść, by spać ze mną, ale zawsze jeśli chcesz znieść ciężar ze swojej klatki piersiowej, jestem tutaj z tobą. Zawsze. - To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Niall to przetoczył, ale on nie nauczył się jeszcze jak na to odpowiadać. To takie dziwne, słyszeć jak inni ludzie mówią głośno o tym co się stało. Lubi po prostu to ignorować i udawać, że nigdy się to nie stało, ale wie, że nie może. Wie, że wszyscy inni się o niego martwią i bez względu na to jak bardzo chciałby, aby nikt się nie martwił, wie również, że nic nie może na to poradzić. To po prostu jedna z rzeczy, do których będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić.

\- Pewnego dnia ci powiem, Ni. Obiecuję. - Niall przebiega swoją dłonią po włosach Louisa. Mruczy z uznaniem, nigdy nie pchając Louisa, by powiedział mu coś na co nie jest gotowy. Zawsze tak było. Ze wszystkim od pierwszego pocałunku przez pierwszy raz, kiedy prawie pieprzył alfę do teraz. Słuchał jego jęków na temat bycia prawiczkiem jak i słuchał jak marudził na zbyt dotykalskie alfy, a on również słuchał skarg Nialla, ale nikt nigdy nie naciskał. To niewypowiedziana zasada pomiędzy ich dwójką, że po prostu mówią sobie to co potrzeba, kiedy tylko są gotowi. - Po prostu trudno mi o tym mówić, bo… nie wiem. Może powiem ci po procesie.

\- Och, tak, kiedy to jest tak właściwie?

\- Dziewięć dni - mówi Louis, nagle czując się trochę wysuszonym. Niall kładzie swoją dłoń na tej Louisa i to jest bardziej uspokajające od jakichkolwiek szkód. - Harry wraca jutro. Chcę się niedługo z nim spotkać. Czy to będzie w porządku?

\- Tak! Naprawdę chciałbym spotkać przez więcej niż dziesięć minut, kiedy widzieliśmy się za pierwszym razem.

\- Musimy ustalić czas. Najprawdopodobniej zostawie go przez chwilę tylko dla siebie.

\- Nie oczekiwałem niczego innego. - Louis pcha Nialla w ramię i w odwecie dostaje w twarz całą garścią popcornu.

Przez chwilę, myśli, że wszystko jest w porządku.

HARRY

Na twarzy Louisa znajduje się odwaga, kiedy idą na salę sądową, co zaskakuje Harry’ego. Wygląda silnie, stoi prosto i jest pewny, kiedy idą i siadają na swoich miejscach. Harry jest z nim jedynie na prośbę Louisa, odkąd będzie normalnie przesłuchany. Ale on oddał swoje prawo Liamowi, swojej prawej ręke, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego prywatny związek z Louisem, mógłby być konfliktowym dowodem w sprawie tej rangi. Nie martwi się. Liam zna sprawę tak samo dokładnie jak on, z każdej strony, tak jak miał nadzieję, że będzie.

\- Chciałbym poprosić pana Louisa Tomlinsona - mówi obrońca poważnym głosem, sprawiając że całe ciało Louisa się napina. Wiedział, że będzie musiał stanąć przed sądem, wiedział że będzie musiał po raz ostatni spojrzeć Marcusowi prosto w oczy, kiedy będzie mówił światu o wszystkich straszliwych rzeczach, które mu się przydarzyły, gdy był uwięziony w tym domu, ale Harry może powiedzieć, że rzeczywistość jest dla niego o wiele gorsza.

\- Będzie w porządku. Jestem tuż obok. Patrz na mnie, dobrze? - Mówi Harry i ściska pocieszająco ramię Louisa, kiedy omega wstaje i zmusza się do udania na podest. Jest tam mikrofon i kiedy siada musi go przystosować, aby był blisko jego ust oraz przeczyszcza gardło.

\- Ja uhh - zaczyna Louis, jego głos się trzęsie. Harry może stwierdzić, że czuje się niekomfortowo siedząc na podeście i bardzo delikatnie pochyla się do przodu, ochronny instynkt mówi mu, by spróbować przybliżyć się do niego, nawet jeśli nie powinien. - Umm, kiedy najpierw… przepraszam - jego głos wciąż się trzęsie, a Harry może zobaczyć, że tak samo jest z całym jego ciałem.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Louis. Masz czas - mówi sędzia ze swojego miejsca, posyłając mu współczujący uśmiech. Harry to docenia, przynajmniej na niego naciska. Nie ma nic gorszego od naciskania na omegę przy tak kruchym oświadczeniu.

\- Kiedy najpierw się tam dostałem, David Dundry był jedyną znajdującą się tam omegą. Umm, on, uhh. - Przez chwilę skanuje widownię, ale zapach paniki powoli wypełnia pomieszczenie. - Wymusił na mnie obietnicę, bym nigdy nie powiedział jego rodzicom tego komu się stało w tym pokoju. - Płacz roznosi się po sali sądowej, a Harry odwraca swoją głowę, by zobaczyć matkę Davida, kobieta która jest taka malutka, a została pozostawiona z taką wiadomością. Płakała wtedy, a jej alfa objął ją ramieniem.

\- Nie lubię łamać swoich obietnic, ale umm - Louis ponownie zaczyna, tym razem brzmi jakby trochę bardziej się wahał. - Zgaduję, że… zgaduję, że mają prawo wiedzieć co stało się ich synowi i wy wszyscy powinniście mieć prawo do własnego osądzenia Marcusa za to w co wpakował mnie i dwie inne omegi. Mam poczucie, że to co się stało jest już dobrze znane i tak. - Louis trochę się śmieje, ale to nie poczucie humoru. Brzmi jak czyste podenerwowanie opuszczające ciało Louisa. Nigdy nie widział Louisa tak bardzo zdenerwowanego, tak podobnego do ataku paniki. Który… według instynktu Harry’ego jest na wysokim, zbliżającym się poziomie, kiedy patrzy na Louisa.

On… o cholera.

Głos Louisa jest wolniejszy niż zazwyczaj, ton jest głównie płaski i pozbawiony emocji. - Umm David był… miał to… - Harry wstaje i biegnie do Louisa, nim ktokolwiek może zdać sobie z tego sprawę, myśli, ponieważ słyszy krzyk i ktoś mówi mu, by się zatrzymał, ale kiedy Louis opada, on go łapie.

\- Wszystko w porządku - mówi delikatnie do omegi w swoich ramionach. - Jest w porządku.

\- Zarządzam przerwę - mówi sędzia i wali swoim młotkiem. Harry wciąż trzyma Louisa w swoich ramionach, omega co chwilę zyskuje i traci świadomość. Harry przygryza swoją wargę i patrzy na tłum, gdzie mama Davida i rodzice Louis wpatrują się w niego z niepewnością.

\- Możesz, nurkować, Lou. Będę tu żeby cię z tego wyciągnąć za kilka minut. - To wszystko, nim ciało chłopaka w jego ramionach staje się wiotkie, nawet jego oddech staje się delikatniejszy. To co zrobił nie było najinteligentniejszym pomysłem, by wybiec przed sąd w taki sposób, ale jest coś w tej omedze, co sprawia, że zapomina o zasadach, które społeczeństwo na niego narzuciło.

Jay podchodzi do niego, kiedy sędzia wychodzi, kuca i siada pomiędzy nimi.

\- Mogłeś powiedzieć, że mój syn upada za nim ja byłam w stanie to zrobić - mówi na początek, jej oczy wypełnione są delikatnymi łzami. - Louis był taki zdystansowany odkąd… ja po prostu. Doceniam to, że wasza dwójka tak blisko się związała w tym czasie, ale czy to naprawdę, właściwe? Nie sądzisz, że widzi w tobie kogoś innego niż zwykłą alfę? Odkąd w jego umyśle go uratowałeś?

\- Z całym szacunkiem proszę pani, ale nie sądzę. Jeśli tak, nie manipulowałbym nim tą siłą, aby mnie polubił, jesteśmy jak wszyscy inni przyjaciele. My nie… nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, który mógłby wnioskować na to, że chciałby abyśmy byli czymś więcej, więc się nie martwię. - Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak fałszywie to brzmi, kiedy dalej siedzi z omegą na swoim podołku, przyciskając nos do jego szyi, ale to nie jest kłamstwo. Oczywiście chodzili na randki, ale nie pocałował Louisa, a Louis również nie zrobił żadnego postępu. Nie wie z czego to pochodzi, jeśli z czegokolwiek, ale może zauważyć troskę na twarzy Jay.

Wzdycha ona delikatnie i patrzy na swojego syna, nim zabiera pasmo włosów ze swojej twarzy.

\- Ja nie… nie miałabym z tym problemu, jeśli byście byli. Oczywiście jesteś dla niego dobry i wiesz jak go prowadzić. Wiesz o jego przeszłości oraz o jego kłopotach. Sądzę, że po prostu rolą matki jest martwienie się.

\- Rozumiem, pani Tomlinson.

\- Przywrócisz go niedługo?

\- Tak. Najpierw zabiorę go do kawiarni, aby miał butelkę wody, kiedy się napije. - Omega przed nim wpatruje się w niego długim i twardym spojrzeniem, nawet jeśli Harry nie może tego odczytać, ale następnie kiwa głową.

\- Doceniam to, że pomogłeś mu się uspokoić w taki sposób. - Posyła mu delikatny uśmiech w odpowiedzi, kiedy odchodzi w kierunku swojego alfy.

~*~

Kawiarnia jest w piwnicy sądu i jest całkowicie pusta oprócz pracownicy stukającej na swojej komórce stojącej za kasą. Zanosi go do windy, a następnie sadza go przy jednym ze stołów, nim bierze butelkę wody z automatu.

\- Louis - mówi delikatnie i ogląda jak omega się porusza. Siada obok niego i ponownie przyciąga go na swój podołek. - Lou, możesz już wrócić. Jest w porządku. Wszystko jest dobrze. - Louis ponownie się wierci, ale tym razem jego oczy mrugają i patrzy na Harry’ego.

\- Hej - mówi miękko i uśmiecha się.

\- Hej. Napij się. - Wręcza mu butelkę wody po odkręceniu jej, a Louis bierze długi łyk, nim odkłada ją na stół.

\- Dziękuję, umm, za zrobienie tego dla mnie - mówi delikatnie, trochę różu pojawia się na jego policzkach. - Byłem blisko ataku paniki, a ty go zatrzymałeś. Dziękuję. - Harry kiwa głową, miękko się uśmiechając.

\- Nigdy nie musisz mi dziękować, Lou. Zawsze będę tu, aby ci pomóc, w porządku?

\- W porządku. - Louis przygryza swoją dolną wargę, a Harry unosi swoją brew, czekając aż omega powie to co zaprząta jego myśli.

\- O czym myślisz, Lou?

\- Ja nie, umm, nie chcę tam wracać. Nie jeśli muszę… chodzi o to, oczywiście chcę, aby Marcus poszedł do więzienia. Ale tak jakby, nie sądzę, że mogę zeznawać.

\- Myślisz, że byłoby lepiej, gdybym poprosił sędziego, by rodzice Davida wyszli na czas twojego zeznawania? Więc nie złamiesz wtedy swojej obietnicy? - Oczy Louisa lekko się rozszerzają, jakby naprawdę rozważał propozycję.

\- Nie, raczej wolałbym złożyć pisemne zeznanie, jeśli to w porządku.

\- Oczywiście, Lou. Sądzę, że sędziowie już widzieli ile emocjonalnego stresu musiałeś już przeżyć, aby wygrać naszą sprawę. - Louis kiwa głową i kładzie ją na ramieniu Harry’ego. To nie jest czymś co tylko przyjaciele robią, szczególnie nie pomiędzy alfą i omegą, ale to rzecz Harry’ego-i-Louisa. Nie zrobili ani jednego zwyczajnego kroku w swojej znajomości, więc nie sądzi, że ma to jakieś znaczenie, jeśli są trochę nieortodoksyjne.

~*~

Liam czyta na głos oświadczenie Louisa, a omega siedzi blisko boku Harry’ego. Każde stwierdzenie naprawdę uderza dom i może nawet zobaczyć rozpacz na twarzy Liama, kiedy czyta każde zdanie.

\- Pierwszą rzeczą jaką mi powiedziano, kiedy obudziłem się obok Davida było to, że jeżeli uda mi się poświęcić samego siebie dla pragnień wroga, to mając nadzieję, mogłem obronić inne omegi przed tym samym losem. - Harry czuje jak jego serce wali mu w piersi, kiedy Liam czyta słowa z kartki, a Louis wygląda blado.

Harry myśli, że najgorszą częścią jest to, że twarz Marcusa jest pozbawiona jakichkolwiek emocji. Wygląda na perfekcyjnie zadowolonego, po prostu tam siedząc i pozwalając na to, by świat słyszał jak porywał i torturował omegi dla swojej własnego zwariowanej fantazji.

\- Wysoki sądzie, mój klient nie był w pełni rozumu, kiedy dokonywał tych przestępstw. Nielegalnie zerwana więź może pogorszyć stan umysłowy każdego alfy i on czuł ofiary jako swoje biologicznie - próbuje obrońca.

\- Jego historia kontynuowania pracy oraz bycie stabilnym członkiem społeczeństwa przez 18 miesięcy po deportacji jego omegi jest sprzeczne z tym stwierdzeniem. - Odpowiada prokurator, a Harry wycisza to wszystko, by skupić się jedynie na Louisie. Jasnym jest to, że omega wciąż jest oszołomiony, kruchy i najprawdopodobniej przerażony, ale Harry chce jedynie, by poczuł się lepiej.

Louis w pewnym momencie próbował się wspiąć na podołek Harry’ego, ale policjant znajdujący się na sali powiedział im, że to niepoprawne zachowanie podczas rozprawy. Harry pociera małe, uspokajające kółka na plecach Louisa, kiedy prokurator wychodzi na przód i przechodzi przez resztę dowodów, wyjmuje kilka zdjęć i pokazuje każdy cholerny kawałek dowodu przeciwko każdemu cholerstwu alfy siedziącemu przed nimi.

Ława sędziów udaje się na przerwę, po tym jak wszystkie dowody zostały przedstawione, a Harry i Louis siedzą na zewnątrz na jednej z ławek znajdujących się w korytarzu. Louis siedzi teraz na jego podołku, zasady są obalone, kiedy Harry dalej pociera kółka na jego plecach. To wydaje się być jak bycie w miejscu, przyjaciel uspokaja przyjaciela w potrzebie.

\- Myślisz, że jak zadecydują?

\- Mam wrażenie, że dadzą mu karę śmierci, wnioskuję to po moim doświadczeniu w tego typu sprawach. - Louis mruga, a Harry mierzwi swoimi palcami jego włosy. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Chodzi o to, że wiem, że zrobił mi i tym dwóm omegom wiele złego…, ale nie sądzę, że ktokolwiek zasługuje na śmierć. Sądzę, że gorszą karą dla niego jest siedzenie w więzieniu, tak jak trójka z nas i tak. - Harry kiwa głową. - Strasznie to powiedzieć, prawda? Moja głowa jest taka popieprzona.

\- Hej, hej, wcale nie jest. Masz pełne prawo, by tak myśleć. Wszystko jest w porządku, Louis. Odkąd omegi były zaangażowane w tą sprawę, omegi również były w jury, więc może uda się spełnić twoje życzenie. Wiele omeg myśli w ten sposób. Nurtowane przez instynkt, jesteś jednym z wielu, więc się nie martw, w porządku?

Marcus jest skazany na życie bez szansy na zwolnienie bezwarunkowe.

Louis całuje Harry’ego w ramach świętowania.


	9. Rozdział 9

LOUIS

Opiera się o Harry’ego, siedząc na jego podołku i po prostu słuchając bicia serca algy, kiedy ogląda jak gra w candy crush. Harry jest ciepły, za to Louis jest zimny, naturalna cecha alfy, o którą Louis zawsze był zazdrosny. To sprawia, że czuje się bezpiecznie, ciepło zarówno wewnątrz jak i na zewnątrz, będąc w taki sposób blisko alfy.

Jest głośno, kiedy ludzie ich mijają jako niewyraźna plama, ale ich dwójka czeka aż prasa na zewnątrz sobie pójdzie. Wie, że jest częścią wielkiej sprawy i że ciągłe, nigdy niekończące się telefony dają mu więcej niepokoju niż kiedykolwiek by o to prosił. Oni chcą jedynie zadać pytania, jednak on nie chce być w wiadomościach. Nie chce, aby publika widziała jego twarz i aby mu współczuła.

Więc czekają.

Harry powiedział, że nie ma nic przeciwko czekaniu z nim i minęło dopiero godzina od zakończenia procesu, ale już czuje się źle z zatrzymywaniem go tu. Czuje jakby nie robił nic innego oprócz naciskania na alfę, sprawiania, by robił za dużo. Nie wie skąd te uczucia pochodzą, ale są silne i ciężkie do zignorowania.

Harry wydaje się wyczuć jego zmianę nastroju i przebiega swoimi palcami po jego włosach. To ucisza myśli i pozwala sobie lgnąć do dotyku, pozwala sobie cieszyć się z sposobu w jakim palce Harry’ego są w jego włosach, pozwala im się uspokoić. Jego oczy otwierają się, kiedy inny głos odzywa się do ich dwójki.

\- Czy wasza dwójka chciałby wyjść ze mną i Zaynem? - Pyta Liam, znajdując ich w korytarzu, kiedy posprzątał wszystko w sądzie. Wygląda na tak szczęśliwego jak Louis się czuje albo może na tak szczęśliwego jak powinien się czuć, ponieważ tak właściwie nie czuje nic. Tylko raz widział takiego Liama, ale nie jest przez niego zastraszony, Oprócz tego, że ma to coś w związku z tym, że Harry mu ufa.

\- Umm - mówi Harry i patrzy na Louisa. Zamiera, kiedy para oczu wpatruje się w niego wyczekująco, czekając aż za niego odpowie. To niekomfortowe, sądzi, ale najprawdopodobniej przesadza. To zaproszenie, nie zmuszenie, prawda? Ale co jeśli nie chce sprawić, by Harry nie poszedł? Nie chce być powodem przez który alfa jest uwięziony i odizolowany od grona swoich przyjaciół, a on z pewnością nie chce. - Dam ci znać później, w porządku? - Liam kiwa głowa i odchodzi, a Harry z zawahaniem się przeciąga, a następnie kładzie swoją dłoń na udzie Louisa, który wciąż siedzi na jego podołku. - Hej - mówi delikatnie. - Jesteś podenerwowany. Mów do mnie. Co jest?

\- Umm - przełyka. - Po prostu chcę wychodzić i robić te wszystkie rzeczy, ale, uch.

\- Jeśli nie jesteś gotowy, to w porządku, Lou. Nikt cię nie zmusza do pójścia.

\- Ale ty chcesz iść.

\- Tak, chcę, ale ty nie musisz również myśleć, że mnie wstrzymujesz. Liam, Zayn i ja mamy męską noc co wtorek i to od ostatnich ośmiu lat. To naprawdę nie jest problemem, jeśli nie chcesz z nami wyjść. - Louis uśmiecha się i kiwa głową.

\- Myślę, że chciałbym pójść, ale nie wiem gdzie…

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie pozwolę, by cię przytłoczyli, misiu.

~*~

Idą do restauracji, która może być również pubem, ale mają więcej jedzenia niż same zakąski, więc Louis jest szczęśliwy. Jest głodny, stres związany z rozprawą sprawił, że rano nie był w stanie porządnie zjeść i w końcu go to dopadło. Ramiona Harry’ego są ciasno owinięte wokół jego talii, trzymając go blisko i dokładnie tego Louis chciał przez cały czas. Chciał, aby Harry trzymał go i dotykał go, jakby nie byli jedynie przyjaciółmi.

\- Jeteś głodny, misiu? - Pyta Harry, a Louis kiwa głową. Harry mierzwi swoimi palcami włosy Louisa, a ten pochyla się do dotyku, czuje się bezpiecznie i otoczony opieką wokół Harry’ego. Harry zabiera zahamowania, które ma wokół alf, zabiera je i sprawia, że czuje się bezpiecznie, za co jest wdzięczny.

\- Idę po drinki. Co chcesz, Louis? - Pyta Liam z zaciekawionym spojrzeniem pomiędzy nim a Harrym. Wie, że najprawdopodobniej wyglądają jak para, sekretnie ma taką nadzieję, ale nią nie są. Może Liam to wie i to jest powodem jego sceptycznego spojrzenia. Chociaż nie chce o tym myśleć.

\- Cokolwiek mają z beczki, dzięki. - Mówi z małym uśmiechem. Liam krótko kiwa głową i odchodzi w kierunku baru. Harry przysuwa go, więc ich uda się stykają, kiedy rysuje małe kółka na ramieniu Louisa swoim wskazującym palcem. To słodkie, w sposób w jakim nigdy tego nie rozważał. - Hej - mówi, a w odpowiedzi uzyskuje od Harry’ego uśmiech ukazujący jego dołeczki.

Przewraca mu się w żołądku na to jak bardzo pragnie Harry’ego, tym jak bardzo go chce każdego dnia, a potem boli go to, że nie jest w stanie. Nie może zaciągnąć Harry’ego do swojego życia, nie kiedy jego głowa taka jest.

\- Hej - mówi Harry, nim jego uwaga skupia się na powracającym Liamie. Przyszedł z kimś, z inną alfą, a Louis się spina. - Louis, to jest Zayn. Też ze mną pracuje, on i Liam są sparowani. - Słysząc to, niepokój związany z obecnością tego alfy, go opuszcza, pozwala swoim mięśniom się zrelaksować. Jego brwi się marszczą, a Zayn wydaje się zauważyć jego zmieszanie, ponieważ lekko się śmieje.

\- Wiem, to trochę dziwne, że dwie alfy są ze sobą sparowane, tak? - Louis przez chwilę nic nie mówi, ale w końcu znajduje słowa, które chce powiedzieć.

\- Nie, nie dziwne. Miłość to miłość i w ogóle. Po prostu nigdy wcześniej tego nie widziałem. - To sprawia, że Zayn się uśmiecha, a Louis czuje się lepiej. Może się dopasuje, nawet jeśli niekonwencjonalnym jest to, by omega był w grupie alf. Może następnym razem spyta czy może zaprosić Nialla, jeśli ich czwórka będzie jeszcze kiedyś spędzała razem czas. Drugi omega mógłby trochę zrównoważyć dynamikę. - Dziękuję za drinka, swoją drogą. - Mówi, jego głos nagle jest niepewny, jakby miał dostać atak paniki.

Ale go nie ma. Czuje się dobrze i powietrze normalnie dostaje się do jego płuc. Czuje się dobrze i… to jest dziwne. Nigdy nie był nieśmiały, nikty w jego życiu nie znał go jako cichy, uległy typ omegi. Harry wydaje się to zauważać tak szybko jak to robi i patrzy na niego z zatroskanym spojrzeniem.

Jego żołądek trochę wariuje, ale ignoruje to. Jest dobrze.

To pierwsza noc poza domem od bardzo dawna i nie zamierza jej zrujnować.

~*~

Jest godzina później, a Louis czuje się dobrze. Czuje jakby cały jego niepokój odpłynął i uśmiechnął się więcej razy w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut niż przez kilka tygodni. Sądzi, że to alkohol, ponieważ nie czuje nawet niepokoju, który razem z tym się pojawia.

Poszedł i kupił drugą rundkę, biorąc dla każdego po kuflu piwa, odkąd nie miał tak naprawdę zbyt wiele pieniędzy oraz zaniósł je z powrotem do stolika. Harry nie dotknął go od minuty, ale się tym nie przejął. Dopóki nie nadeszła pora Zayna na kupno następnej kolejki, a on wciąż nic.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Haz? - Pyta, opierając swoja glowę o jego ramię. - Nikt nie powiedział, że będziesz kierowcą. - Wie, że się drażni, ale to zamierzone. Chce wiedzieć czy z Harrym wszystko w porządku, a buzowanie przechodzące przez jego głowę robi perfekcyjną robotę w sprawianiu, że z niewzruszeniem zadaje tego typu pytania.

\- Jest dobrze, misiu. Mam pracę rano, nie chcę mieć kaca. - Liam posyła Harry’emu spojrzenia, a Louis naprawdę nie powinien nic mówić, nie powinien, ale nic nie może na to poradzić.

\- Co to było za spojrzenie? Pominąłem coś? Zrobiłem coś źle? - To sprawia, że Harry marszczy brwi, zmieszane spojrzenie widoczne jest na jego twarzy.

\- Co? Nie, nie. Niczego nie pominąłeś. Jest dobrze. - Louis po prostu wydyma wargi i bierze tą za odpowiedź, ale spojrzenie, które Liam ponownie mu posyła naprawdę sprawia, że jest mu smutno. Z jakiegoś powodu jest za bardzo emocjonalny i nie lubi tego. Czuje się wyłączony i to wcale nie przez alkohol. Nigdy nie był emocjonalny pod wpływem alkoholu, jest raczej zabawny. Niall mówi, że jest życiem imprezy, na które idzie i to zawsze jest… decyduje się to zignorować.

\- W porządku. - Mówi po minucie i ponownie kładzie się na ramieniu Harry’ego, wąchając jego zapach i pozwalając mu go ponownie uspokoić.

~*~

Kiedy nadchodzi kolej Harry’ego na zakup drinków, Zayn wpatruje się w niego. Liam wyszedł do łazienki, a Louis czuje się… nie na miejscu. Trochę zjedli i nieco porozmawiali. Louis i Harry wychodzą po tej ostatniej rundzie, odkąd nadeszła kolej Harry’ego i nikt nie wyjdzie nie płacąc chociaż raz, chociaż minęło trochę od jego ostatniego drinka, więc Louis nie czuje się teraz taki pijany.

\- Dlaczego się we mnie wpatrujesz? - Pyta po jakieś minucie, czując się coraz bardziej niekomfortowo, siedząc z alfą.

\- Słuchaj - mówi delikatnie Zayn, nie odpowiadając na jego pytanie. - Nie znasz Harry’ego tak długo jak ja i wiem, że myślisz, że jesteś jedynym z… problemami lub cokolwiek. - Louis marszczy brwi. - Harry cię lubi. On nie lubił nikogo od długiego, długiego czasu i chcę abyś pomyślał dużo i dobitnie o tym jak się nim bawisz, Louis. Wiem, że przeszedłeś przez gówno i wiem, że pewnie myślisz, iż robisz najlepiej dla Harry’ego odsuwając go, ale ja po prostu wiem, że Harry wpada szybko i dobitnie, ponieważ to często się nie zdarza. Jeśli go zranisz… - Zayn zatrzymuje się, bierze oddech i kontynuuje po prawie całej minucie. Louis czuje się zamrożony. - To zrani go bardziej niż sądzisz. Może być alfą, ale zawsze był uczuciowy. Nie wykorzystaj go, w porządku?

Louis nic nie mówi, jedynie wstaje i idzie do łazienki.

Puszcza wodę i patrzy na siebie w lustrze, wpatruje się w kurze łapki, które uformowały się pod jego oczami z powodu braku przespania całej nocy. Jego włosy wyglądają na bardziej cienkie i wie, że to z powodu wyczerpania, ponieważ nie miał energii na to, by zmusić się do jedzenia. Je wszystko co daje mu Niall, ale kiedy nie jest karmiony, nie je. To za dużo roboty, żeby zrobić to samemu.

Rozpryskuje większą ilość wody na swojej twarzy i próbuje przetworzyć wszystko co powiedział mu Zayn. On nie… tak strasznie jest się czuć jak wróg. Tak się czuł wtedy. Przyjaciele Harry’ego sądzę, że on go wykorzystuje, a on… on nie próbuje tego robić. Chce tylko sprawić, by Harry był szczęśliwy, ponieważ nigdy nie czuł tak silnego połączenia z jakąkolwiek alfą, nawet jeśli cały czas nie był podenerwowany.

Jego oczy wypełniają się łzami, których on wcale nie chce, więc nakłada jeszcze większą ilość wody na swoją twarz i wydycha mocno powietrze. ‘To objaw twojego PTSD (zespół stresu pourazowego), Louis. Twoje reakcje na pozornie nieistotne wydarzenia będą wzmocnione, nawet z twoją naturą omegi.’ Mówi głos jego terapeutki z tyłu jego głowy. Nie chce tego. Nie prosił się o to.

To wszystko to wydaje się być za dużo, a on chce Harry’ego, ale nie może… nie może dalej go wykorzystywać w ten sposób. Tak szybko jak Zayn wskazał mu co robi to stało się takim oczywistym. Wykorzystywał Harry’ego… wykorzystywał go jako bezpieczną ochronę i nie dawał mu tego czego tak wyraźnie szukał. Widać było, że alfa chce związku, chciał czegoś, czego Louis nie wie czy może zaoferować, bez względu na to jak bardzo tego chce. Myślał, że jedynie zwrócił uwagę Harry’ego, próbował unikać sytuacji gdzie pewnego dnia byliby szczęśliwi, a Louis nie pozwoliłby mu się dotknąć. Następnie by poszedł i go pocałował oraz pokazał całemu światu, że jest najgorszą osobą wykorzystującą innych i w ogóle najgorszym człowiekiem.

Ponownie zwija mu się w żołądku i potyka się do jednej z kabin oraz zamyka drzwi. Sprawdza je 8 razy, otwierając je i zamykając dopóki jest pewny, że się nie otworzą. Ściany są wystarczająco duże i wiedza, że może otworzyć drzwi, kiedy chce, przypomina mu, że nie zostanie zmiażdżony przez zbliżające się do siebie ściany.

Nie chce siedzieć na podłodze, ale czuje jak jego kolana słabną. Wszystko wydaje się być słabe, a jego ramiona zaczynają dostawać drgawek, co może oznaczać, że dostanie atak paniki. Kręci mu się w głowie i czuje, że mu ciepło, za gorąco, parzy. Sięga do swojej kieszeni po swój telefon, jego dłonie się drżą i dzwoni do Nialla. Niall będzie wiedział co zrobić. Jego dłonie trzęsą się, kiedy przykłada telefon do swojego ucha i upuszcza go wprost do muszli klozetowej.

To sprawia, że łzy w końcu opuszczają jego oczy.

\- Louis? - Słyszy głos Harry’ego. - Lou, tu Harry. To ja. Wszystko w porządku?

\- Przepraszam - czka.

\- Lou, misiu, myślę że umm, myślę że twoja gorączka się zbliża. To dlatego jesteś taki trochę emocjonalny?

\- Ja nie… nie, nie, nie. - Nie chce być. Nie może. On… kurwa. Nawet nie rozważał tej możliwości, obawa przed gorączka sprawia, że zapomina z jaką możliwością alfa, której ufa jest w stanie wyczuć gorączkę, kiedy zostało do niej zaledwie kilka dni.

\- Możesz dla mnie wyjść, misiu? Zabiorę cię teraz do domu. - Jego dłonie wciąż się trzęsą, ale otwiera zamek. Harry chce go dotknąć, chce go przyciągnąć do uścisku, a on cofa się, potyka się o swoje własne stopy i upada na tyłek. Harry wygląda na spanikowanego, a Louis jest przerażony.

Czuje się zamglony i lekki, jakby odpływał. Harry powoli się przybliża, a kąciki jego widzenia robią się trochę czarne, kiedy próbuje się skupić na jego twarzy. Jego usta się poruszają, ale to brzmi dla niego jak delikatne mruczenie.

Ciemność szybko nadchodzi, a on w końcu jest spokojny.

HARRY

Oglądanie mdlejącego Louisa było najprawdopodobniej drugą najbardziej łamiącą serce rzeczą w jego życiu. Pierwszą bez wątpienia jest ta, gdy chory Louis leży przed nim na szpitalnym łóżku. Pod szpitalnymi światłami, każdy znak zranienia Louisa jest niesamowicie widoczny. Harry nie ma pojęcia jak przeoczył te rzeczy, ale to sprawia, że jego serce boli wewnątrz jego piersi, gdy widzi tego małego, biednego omegę, o którego tak się troszczy.

Pod jego oczami znajdują się głębokie, niebieskawe kółka, którą świadczą o tym, że najprawdopodobniej nie spał dobrze od miesięcy. Widać, że stracił na wadze oraz jest bledszy niż powinien być, nawet mieszkając w Londynie. Jego paznokcie są poobgryzane aż do opuszki co wygląda niemal boleśnie. Chociaż jego twarz wygląda na spokojną i jasną podczas snu.

Pielęgniarka dała mu coś, by stłumić jego gorączkę. To jedynie tymczasowe, maksymalnie trzy dni jak mu powiedziano, więc nie wypuszczą go, póki ta się nie skończy. Powiedziano mu, że mają oddział specjalizujący się omegami w gorączce. które są w pewien sposób… wyposażone, by mogła się ona skończyć w mniej niż 72 godziny. To wydaje się być niemożliwe jak i nienaturalne, żeby omega przechodził gorączkę przez tak krótki okres czasu, ale oceniając po tym jak okropnie brzmiał jego biedny omega na myśl o dostaniu gorączki, myśli że to może być najlepszą opcją.

\- Co się stało? - Matka Louisa wbiega, widać że brakuje jej tchu. - O, Boże, Louis. - Podchodzi do łóżka i mierzwi włosy swojego syna, zabiera mu je z twarzy i dotyka jego policzka.

\- Zbliżała mu się gorączka i dostał ataku paniki w toalecie. Bardzo mocno uderzył w głowę, kiedy upadł, więc go tutaj przyniosłem.

\- Zabrałeś go w miejsce publiczne? Oczywiście, że miał atak paniki, ty bezduszny…

\- Mamo - odzywa się Louis, z ledwością wydychając powietrze. - W najmilszy sposób w jakim mogę to powiedzieć, proszę, bądź cicho. - Jego twarz krzywi się z bólu, jego pięści się zaciskają a powieki marszczą.

\- Przepraszam, kochanie - mówi, a jej oczy wypełniają się łzami.

\- To nie wina Harry’ego - mówi, jego głos trzęsie się na końcu, kiedy wraca do spania. Harry mruga kilka razy, kiedy w pomieszczeniu robi się całkowicie cicho, oprócz cichego dźwięku aparatu, który rejestruje pracę serca Louisa. Jay przyciska swoje wargi i patrzy na Harry’ego ze łzami w oczach.

\- Kawa? - Pyta cicho, a Harry kiwa głową i podąża za nią w kierunku wyjścia z sali. Idą wzdłuż korytarza, cisza pomiędzy nimi jest gruba, dopóki nie dochodzą do kawiarni, a ona wzdycha. - Przepraszam, że wyładowałam na tobie swoją agresję. Ja nie… nie mam nic przeciwko tobie, naprawdę, ja po prostu. On przeszedł przez tak dużo. A ty jesteś pierwszym alfą którego pierwszy raz widzę, że polubił i jestem przerażona, że przyssał się do ciebie z powodu jakiegoś kompleksu bohatera. Jestem przekonana, że to błąd i naprawdę wątpię w to abyś go wykorzystywał w tak cholerny sposób, ale jestem matką i moją pracą jest martwienie się. - Ponownie wzdycha. - Przeszedł przez tak wiele, Harry i dziękuję za to, że sprawiłeś, iż jest szczęśliwy. Te pierwsze tygodnie, kiedy był w domu, prawie nic nie mówił. Siedział i patrzył za okno, spał, prawie nic nie jadł i… - Wyciera swoje oczy, by potrzymać łzy przed wypłynięciem, a Harry kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu. - Byłam tak bardzo przekonana, że będzie z nim lepiej. Przynajmniej trochę, wiesz? Wiem, że minęły dopiero dwa miesiące, a ja nie powinnam… nie powinnam stwarzać mu presji, ale nie mogę znieść patrzenia na niego w takim stanie.

Harry zatrzymuje, przez chwilę pozwala słowom wsiąknąć. Nie wie co powiedzieć, nie wie jak zareagować. Powinien czuć się obrażony, powinien się bronić, ale zamiast tego czuje, że musi bronić Louisa. To starsznie dziwne uczucie.

\- Nikt pani nie wini za to, że chce pani, aby polepszyło się pani synowi. To… ja też chcę, aby było z nim lepiej. Boli mnie, kiedy muszę patrzeć jak tak wygląda, szczególnie gdy czuję, że to moja wina, iż nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej, ale obiecuję, że nigdy nie wykorzystam twojego syna. Kiedyś mu się polepszy, mam taką nadzieję. Jeśli po tym zdecyduje się ze mną zostać, będę szczęśliwy. Jeśli nie, będę szczęśliwy i będę go wspierał. Jest dla mnie ważny i tak bardzo jak rozumiem pani zmartwienie, obiecuję, że nie sprawię, by stało się prawdą.

Jay uśmiecha się, leciutko unosząc kąciki swoich ust, a następnie wypuszcza powietrze.

\- Dziękuję, Harry.

~*~

Nie opuszcza sali Louisa przez całe trzy dni. Louis nie budzi się za często, tylko po to, by zjeść posiłki, które szpital mu daje i aby pójść do toalety, ale Harry nigdy nie chce opuścić jego boku, kiedy jest taki wrażliwy. Tak naprawdę w ogóle nie chce opuszczać jego boku, ale to jest silna, instynktowna potrzeba chronienia, przez którą nie może się zmusić do wyjścia.

Louis budzi się całkowicie obudzony po raz pierwszy około 9 trzeciego dnia. Wygląda zdrowiej, worki pod jego oczami niemal całkowicie zniknęły i wygląda na nakarmionego. To sprawia, że Harry się uśmiecha.

\- Hej - mówi Louis po chwili.

\- Hej, jak się czujesz?

\- Zimno - mówi delikatnie.

\- Chcesz kolejny koc?

\- Nie - mówi, a jego głos jest taki cieniutki, że Harry prawie go nie słyszy. - Położysz się ze mną? - Harry nauczył się tego, że Louis jest bardzo selektywny z tym, kto i kiedy może go dotknąć, więc kiwa głową, nim wspina się na jego łóżko. Pozwala mniejszemu chłopakowi na to, by się przy nim skulił, obejmuje go ciasno swoimi ramionami i trzyma go. Leżenie w ten sposób wydaje się być takie naturalne, mimo że jest z Louisem w tak intymny sposób.

Harry zanim poznał Louisa, nigdy nie uważał czegoś tak prostego jak przytulanie jako rzecz intymną. Nigdy wcześniej tak nie smakował czyjegoś dotyku, nigdy nie czuł się tak spokojnie, trzymając rękę omegi. Louis zmienił dla niego wszystko. Przytulanie jak to nie sprawia, że czuje jakby coś go omijało, nie czuje, że musi uprawiać seks z Louisem i nie czuje żeby to co mieli było nawet ważne. Okazuje się, że intymne nie musi być seksualne, to myśl, której Harry nigdy wcześniej nie miał, ale jest taka silna, że naprawdę musi przez chwilę pomyśleć i po prostu docenia sposób w jaki Louis zmienił jego ogląd na różne rzeczy.

\- Harry?

\- Tak?

\- Ja, umm… - Przełyka i prawie czuje się zakłopotany. - Wiem, że musiałeś widzieć mnie spanikowanego wcześniej, więc zapewne głupio mi o to pytać. Ale czy… czy spędzisz ze mną moją gorączkę? - Harry zamiera na chwilę i wina jedynie go przytłacza, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Louisa zauważył zmianę. - Ja umm, zapomnij. To było głupie pytanie. - Louis patrzy w dół, kładzie swoje czoło na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, więc nie stwarza już z nim kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Nie, Louis. Proszę, spójrz na mnie przez chwilę. - Może powiedzieć, że omega się waha, ale wie, że to coś, co musi zostać powiedziane. - Z przyjemnością spędzę z tobą twoją gorączkę. Jesteś niesamowicie oszałamiający, zarówno pod względem osobowości jak i wyglądu i z przyjemnością wykonałbym z tobą następny krok, ale jeszcze nie teraz, w porządku? - Louis nic nie mówi. - Tak bardzo się o ciebie troszczę, misiu. Darzę cię silnymi uczuciami, ale nie sądzę, że którekolwiek z nas jest na to gotowe. Obiecuję, że pewnego dnia spędzę z tobą gorączkę, jeśli wciąż będziesz mnie miał, ale nie teraz. - Louis kiwa głową.

\- Dziękuję - jest wszystkim co mówi i to wszystko co bierze Harry, by wiedzieć, że podjął dobrą decyzję.


	10. Rozdział 10

Jest 8 rano jakieś 5 dni później, kiedy ktoś puka do jego drzwi. Harry akurat piecze… sposób na radzenie sobie ze stresem, którego nauczył się w swojej pierwszej pracy w piekarni, ma fartuch zawiązany wokół swojej talii oraz fioletowe skarpetki w pingwiny, kiedy idzie je otworzyć. Oczekuje, że to Zayn i Liam, ale kiedy otwiera drzwi, okazuje się, że to Louis.

Omega wygląda jakby właśnie został wybudzony z drzemki, jego włosy są zmierzwione, ma na sobie dresy oraz uśmiecha się delikatnie, ale wciąż pachnie resztkami gorączki. Harry bez rozmyślania pozwala mu wejść, a omega przytula go.

\- Przepraszam - mówi. Nie ma za tym żadnego niepokoju, jedynie czysty, przepraszający ton.

\- Za co?

\- Ja umm, chcę ci powiedzieć co naprawdę spowodowało mój atak paniki w klubie. Niall czeka na zewnątrz, jeśli chciałbyś, uch, wykopać mnie po tym wszystkim.

Harry marszczy brwi, nagłe podenerwowanie spoczywa głęboko w jego żołądku. Nie wiem co powinien czuć.

\- W porządku. Umm, usiądźmy? - Ściąga swój fartuch, rzuca go na jedno z krzeseł w jadalni i podąża za Louisem do salonu. Siada na przeciwko omegi, chcąc patrzeć na niego podczas rozmowy, która wydaje mu się, że będzie poważna. Przez chwilę siedzą w ciszy, ponieważ Harry nie chce naciskać na Louisa, by zaczął mówić, nie chce, by myślał, że oczekuje szybkiej rozmowy.

\- Kiedy ja i Zayn zostaliśmy sami przy stole, powiedział mi, że cię wykorzystuję. - Harry czuje się jakby został uderzony w jaja, całe powietrze opuszcza jego płuca. - I dopóki mi tego nie wypomniał, nie zdałem sobie sprawy z tego, że ma całkowita rację. - Że co? Nie wie jak ma na to odpowiedzieć, nie wie jak ma się czuć, kiedy słyszy te dwie sentencje obok siebie i nie wie jak sobie poradzić z tak intensywnymi emocjami.

\- Ja… co? Jak do diabła mógłbyś mnie wykorzystywać, Louis? Nigdy mnie o nic nie prosiłeś. Nigdy nie…

\- Proszę, po prostu… daj mi wyjaśnić. - Harry natychmiast się zamyka i kiwa głową. - Zgaduję, że to nieco emocjonalne. Biorę, biorę i biorę cały czas coś od ciebie i nie daje niczego w zamian, prawda? Oczekuję, że będziesz za moimi plecami, kiedy tylko zadzwonię, gdy będę emocjonalny i tak jakby, zawsze jesteś. Ale kiedy to ja jestem dla ciebie? Kiedy odwdzięczyłem ci się czymś na co zasługujesz? Nawet nie… - Zatrzymuje się, zamyka swoje oczy przez chwilę i bierze głęboki wdech. - Przez większość czasu, nawet nie pozwalam ci się dotykać. Wykorzystuję cię i ja po prostu. Nie chcę już tego. Nie chcę być pasożytem. Harry na początku jest cicho, dźwięki ich oddechów są jedynymi słyszalnymi dźwiękami w pokoju.

\- Po pierwsze, Zayn jest trochę kutasem, mówiąc ci coś takiego z taką pewnością, kiedy nawet nie przedyskutował tego ze mną. - Jego emocje były takie rozchwiane w ciągu ostatnich minut, że musiał się oprzeć i to przemyśleć, ale teraz jest po prostu wściekły. Wkurzony. Jego dłonie się trzęsą. - Wiesz dlaczego dałem ci wszystko czego potrzebujesz, Louis? Ponieważ się o ciebie troszczę. Troszczę się o ciebie tak bardzo, że to fizycznie mnie rani, kiedy widzę jak coś cię boli lub gdy jesteś smutny. Kiedy nie wiem jak ci pomóc, czuje się bezużyteczny, kiedy nigdy w życiu się tak nie czułem. - Louis patrzy na niego z szerokimi oczami i nie wie jak ma się z tym czuć. Jego złość powoli odchodzi razem z każdym wdechem. - W ogóle mnie nie wykorzystujesz, Louis. Widzę skąd to pochodziło, gdy to mówiłeś, ale jedynym powodem, dla którego to robię jest to, że chcę to robić. Chcę się o ciebie troszczyć. Chcę być twoim oparciem, kiedy będziesz płakał i chcę być tutaj, kiedy będziesz mnie potrzebował. Nic z tego nie jest wykorzystywaniem i tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam, że Zayn wpakował ci to gówno do głowy.

Louis mruga kilka razy, ale nie wygląda tak jakby miał płakać. Zamiast tego, wygląda, jakby się czuł o wiele lepiej. Jakby jego oczy nagle stały się mniej zmęczone, a bardziej żywotne, pojawiają się w nim refleksy światła, które sprawiają, że wygląda na o wiele bardziej żywego.

\- Powiedział, że wpadasz za mocno i za szybko. Nie chcę byś się ranił przeze mnie, nie jestem tego wart.

\- Pamiętasz pierwszą randkę, na która poszliśmy, gdzie obydwoje powiedzieliśmy, że to niedorzeczne jak bardzo się o siebie troszczymy, kiedy minęło tak mało czasu odkąd się znaliśmy?

\- Tak. Oczywiście, że tak. Wszyscy wydają się myśleć, że to połączenie dusz czy coś w tym stylu - ostatnią część Louis mówi cicho, jakby był niepewny tego czy jest to odpowiednie.

\- Sądzę, że właśnie tak jest i nasze natury nigdy nie pozwolą na to, by zaszkodzić drugiemu, jeśli to naprawdę jest prawdą, co nie? Nigdy nie czułem, abyś mi szkodził, Lou. Nigdy. - Louis kiwa głową i uśmiecha się, jest to delikatny uśmiech, ale sięga on jego oczu, więc Harry wie, że jest prawdziwy.

\- Mogę usiąść z tobą?

\- Oczywiście. - Louis przybliża się, siada dokładnie na podołku Harry’ego, ich klatki piersiowej stykają się razem, a jego głowa leży na jego ramieniu. Jest to w pewien sposób intymny dotyk, który sprawia, że Harry ponownie czuje, że jest we właściwym miejscu, jakby odnalazł zagubiony element układanki.

\- Chcę z tobą wszystkiego, Harry, ale tak jakby, ale to jest takie trudne, ponieważ są dni jak teraz, kiedy nie chcę niczego innego oprócz bycia dotykanym i trzymanym, a potem są inne dni, kiedy podejście do kogoś na odległość bliższą niż 1.5 m mnie przeraża. Nigdy nie wiem, kiedy jakie dni nadejdą i nie sądzę, że zasługujesz na to, by się z tym zmagać.

\- Doceniam to, że o mnie myślisz, ale chcę być tu dla ciebie. Chcę pomóc ci przez to przejść jak najlepiej potrafię. - Louis w końcu kiwa głową. - Zaopiekuję się tobą jak tylko będziesz chciał, Lou. Chcę abyś zawsze był szczęśliwy i zdrowy.

LOUIS

Po tym tygodnie mijają. Zaczyna znajdować się w domu Harry’ego częściej niż w swoim własnym k nie jest tak, dopóki nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że jego pokój jest czysty, a jego łóżko jest zrobione przez prawie cały miesiąc, oznacza to już, że nie żyje w własnym domu. Śpi w ich, Harry’ego łóżku, sam, ponieważ Harry jest w Ipswich. Bycia z dala od Harry’ego już tak bardzo nie boli, ale wie, że to tylko dlatego, iż obietnica powrotu alfy jest dokładnie tym, obietnicą. Już nie martwi się tym, że Harry wyjdzie i zdecyduje, że nie chce już z nim być. Nie martwi się o to, że Harry wróci do domu i nigdy do niego nie zadzwoni.

Minęły jedynie trzy miesiące, ale to wystarczające, aby być pewnym. Jest pewien, że pewnego dnia może zakochać się w Harrym, że pewnego dnia będą czymś i coś zbudują. To uczucie, którego nigdy wcześniej nie miał. Omega powinni być wychowawcami, przez całe życie powinni chcieć mieć rodzinę, ale do tej pory Louis tak naprawdę nigdy tego nie czuł. Dorastał z dużą rodziną, więc zawsze wiedział, że kocha dzieci, ale idea posiadania własnych nigdy nie wydawała się być pociągająca.

Po Marcusie, myśl o dzieciach sprawiała, że zbierało mu się na mdłości. Widok dziecka w sklepie sprawiał, że przechodziły go zimne poty, ale stało się lepiej. Zaczął próbować na terapii, nawet zacząć nowy sposób na radzenie sobie z wspomnieniami, nazywa się EMDR. To pomaga. Może teraz na głos wymówić imię Marcusa bez dostania ataku paniki. Nie jest z nim całkowicie dobrze i wie, że to tak naprawdę nie jest znana terapia zespołu stresu pourazowego, ale powoli dąży do celu.

Wychodzi z łóżka i połyka swoje leki, które stoją dla niego na stoliku nocny, następnie idzie do łazienki i myje swoje zęby. Podążanie za rutyną pomaga. To utrzymuje proste myślenie w jego głowie i sprawia, że czuje, jakby każdy dzień miał być produktywny i wypełniony. To nie jest obsesyjne, raczej jak kilka rzeczy, które musi zrobić każdego dnia o określonym czasie.

O 10 rano, powinien pozwolić Zeusowi wyjść na trochę, następnie nic nie ma do południa. Sądzi, że jego mama przyjdzie go odwiedzić, upewniając się, że je dobrze i najprawdopodobniej coś mu ugotuje, ale nie pamięta czy to miało być dziś czy jutro. Harry zadzwoni do niego około kolacji, więc trzyma się tej nadziei, kiedy śmiga po kanałach w telewizji.

Przed Harrym jest kilka mikrofonów wepchniętych mu przed twarz, a Louis pochyla się do przodu, przyciąga swoje kolana do klatki piersiowej i kładzie na nich swój podbródek. Wspomina coś o podejrzanym w ostatniej sprawie i tak bardzo jak Louis wie, że nie powinien oglądać wiadomości, patrzy na nie jedynie dla Harry’ego. Nie słucha za bardzo tego o czym mówi, raczej wpatruje się w to jak mówi, słuchając wolnego, usypiającego głosu.

Zmienia kanał tak szybko jak ktoś inny zaczyna mówić. Na kanale pierwszym lecą stare odcinki Doktora Who, więc pozwala temu lecieć, kiedy idzie przygotować herbatę i dwa mrożone wafle na śniadanie. Kładzie swój telefon na ladzie i włącza muzykę, kiedy szuka w kuchni czegoś co mógłby dołożyć do swoich wafli. Tak bardzo jak z przyjemnością zjadłby je z samym syropem i słodką dobrocią, słyszał wystarczająco o zbilansowanej diecie, które pomoże poczuć mu się lepiej, więc wie, że będzie musiał znaleźć coś innego.

Bierze jabłko z koszyka na owoce znajdującego się na dole lodówki. Wciąż jest jedynie w swoich bokserkach, bluzce Harry’ego i skarpetkach, ale jest mu wystarczająco ciepło i komfortowo żeby nie miał nic przeciwko. Z jego telefonu wciąż płynie muzyka, ale kiedy piosenka się kończy, wydyma wargi przez chwilę, nim jedna z jego wciąż ulubionych piosenek zaczyna lecieć.

Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd ostatnim razem chciał się po prostu bawić, pozwolić sobie na rozluźnienie i śpiewanie na głos. - One way, or another! - Mówi, ślizgając się po drewnianej podłodze w kuchni, pozwalając na to, by jego skarpetki sunęły. Zeus nie wydaje się rozumieć tego co się dzieje i ściga go.

Śpiewa całą piosenkę, kręci się i tańczy, wiruje i pozwala sobie na to, by poczuć się wolnym.

\- Powinieneś, kiedyś spróbować, Zeus. Właściwie to niezła zabawa. - Pies siedzi przed nim i dyszy, unosi swoją łapię i odkłada ją z powrotem na podłogę. Louis nauczył się, że to oznacza, iż chce poczęstunek. Wyjmuje psiego herbatnika z szafki i rzuca go, oglądają jak pies go łapie i szczęśliwie pałaszuje. Harry mówi, że przez niego jego pies stanie się gruby, ale czego Harry nie wie to go nie zabije.

~*~

Louis budzi się w połowie nocy i czuje się, jakby był w ogniu. Nie często jego gorączka zaczyna się w środku nocy, więc uważa, że to dlatego, iż jest otoczony zapachem Harry’ego. Jęczy delikatnie i skopuje pościel, bierze głębokie wdechy i próbuje dowiedzieć się jak daleko jest. Oczekiwał, że będzie miał czas na to, by poczuć że się zbliża, ale obudzenie się w ten sposób zawaliło wszystkie jego plany. Bierze swój telefon i odrywa go od ładowarki.

Pisze do Nialla i prosi go, by przyniósł mu gorączkowy zestaw, razem z około dwudziestoma błagającymi emoji. Następnie pisze do swojej mamy i mówi jej, aby nie przychodziła. Odpowiada mu i prosi go, aby pamiętał o nawodnieniu.

Nie jest tak daleko, wciąż jest wystarczająco spójny, aby wiedzieć gdzie jest i nie myśli jedynie o tym jak bardzo chce knota, więc zmusza się do zejścia na dół po wodę. Bierze pełne sześć butelek, cztery chwyta pod swoje ramię i niesie resztę, następnie kładzie je obok łóżka. Wypija całą na raz, tylko po to, by upewnić się, że będzie z nim w porządku, kiedy nadejdzie pierwsza fala.

Po raz ostatni bierze swój telefon i na wszelki wypadek wysyła wiadomość Harry’emu. Nie jest pewien czy Harry by to docenił, gdyby mógł wrócić do domu wcześniej i wszedłby do budynku śmierdzącego gorączką, bez wcześniejszego ostrzeżenia. Nie sądzi, że Harry będzie w domu w ciągu kilku najbliższych dni, ale woli dmuchać na zimne.

‘Hej, Haz. Bd miał gorączkę, więc nie dzwoń przez najbliższe kilka dni. Już tęsknię, L’

Tak naprawdę gorączka nie przejmuje nad nim kontroli przez jakąś godzinę, ale potem mrowienie pod jego skórą powoli zaczyna być nie do zniesienia. Po prostu pozwala sobie to wszystko poczuć, czuje w jaki sposób jego ciało pragnie wszystkiego. To uważne doświadczenie, sądzi, by zmusić się do pozostania świadomym tak długo jak może. Nie sądzi, że to potrwa długo, nie kiedy jego kutas jest wypełniony oraz żadny jego uwagi coraz bardziej z każdą mijającą sekundą.

Już jest wilgotny, plama znajduje się na jego bokserkach, kiedy zakopuje swoją twarz w poduszce i pozwala sobie cieszyć się mieszanką swojego i Harry’ego zapachów. Sam zapach alfy jest uzależniający, ale zapach jego alfy z jego własnym, nie jest czymś czego myślał, że potrzebował póki tego nie dostał.

W końcu, owija dłoń wokół swojego kutasa, jedynie go trzyma i pozwala sobie na poczucie dotyku, jęczy z tyłu swojego gardła, kiedy kropelka potu spływa po jego czole. Nie chce się jeszcze dotykać, nie chce się szorstko pocierać tak jak robił to w przeszłości, więc czeka. Musi poczekać, aż stanie się tak źle, że nie będzie w stanie wytrzymać. Lekarze mieli w pewien sposób leczący lubrykant, które sprawiał, że jego skóra nie robiła się taka szorstka, jeśli za wiele siebie dotykał, ale kosztował on wiele ponad 500 zł za małą tubkę, więc nawet nie pozwolił sobie na myślenie o tym.

Wytrzymuje w ten sposób jakieś całe 5 minut, leżąc w ciszy, gdy krew szumi mu w uszach, a przytłaczające uczucie gorączki zakopuje się w każdej części jego ciała, nim wysuwa swoją dłoń, unosi swoje biodra do dotyku i dochodzi po czterech pchnięciach.

Póki co to jest wystarczające, więc nie jest jeszcze pochłonięty w całości. Dochodzi jeszcze raz, jedynie po to, by być pewnym, robi to z imieniem Harry’ego na ustach, nim kuli się na drzemkę.

~*~

Siedzi na kanapie, pozbywając się ostatniego uczucia ciepła na jego skórze oraz czekając aż Harry wróci do domu. Nie ma już gorączki, pobudzenie nie tworzy się w jego podbrzuszu i nie sprawia, że każde zakończenie jego nerwu płonie ogniem. To bardziej jak końcówka grypy, kiedy jego ciało wciąż próbuje schłodzić ciało za pomocą potu.

W swojej dłoni ma szklankę soku pomarańczowego oraz talerz krakersów i sera na stole obok, natomiast w tle leci program o pielęgnacji psów. Zeus siedzi za blisko telewizora, szczekając za każdym razem, kiedy widzi pewnego psa, natomiast przy innych macha ogonem, ale następnie słyszy zgrzyt drzwi i biegnie w tym kierunku. Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy wstaje.

Harry ma swoją walizkę w jednej ręce oraz torbę w drugiej.

\- Hej, Lou - mówi z uśmiechem. Louis decyduje, że chce być jedynie dotkniętym, więc przejmuje inicjatywę i idzie przytulić Harry’ego. - Wciąż pachniesz tak dobrze - mówi Harry i zamiera, ruch, który Louis bardzo łatwo może poczuć. - Cholera, przepraszam, to było niegrzeczne. Nie miałem na myśli, nie chciałem…

\- To w porządku. Też miło pachniesz - mówi Louis, przewracając oczami.

\- Przyniosłem te malinowe wypieki, które lubisz, od Minnies?

\- O kolego, zawsze musisz mi przypominać dlaczego tkwię w pobliżu, prawda? - Harry uśmiecha się i całuje czubek głowy Louisa, jest to czuły gest, który sprawia, że trzepocze mu w żołądku. Wie, że nie ustalili jeszcze granic swojej tkliwości, ale on nie chce tego robić. Lubi jak Harry go dotyka, w sposobie w jaki nie robią tego przyjaciele.

\- Zaniosę moje rzeczy na górę. Chcesz rozgrzać piekarnik? Zaraz zejdę na dół i podgrzejemy to.

Louis bierze torebkę z dłoni Harry’ego, kiwając przy tym głową, nim idzie do kuchni i bierze blachę do pieczenia. Zawsze najlepsze są podgrzane, mógłby się z tym kłócić przez godziny i cieszy się, że Harry się z tym zgadza. Właściwie sądzi, że to nawet zabawne, iż nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, iż widział Harry’ego wcześniej, najprawdopodobniej mnóstwo razy przez całe swoje życie. Przywykł do chodzenia do tej piekarni za każdym razem, gdy odwiedzał swoją babcię, a odkąd Harry tam pracował, mógł wyobrazić sobie to, że kilka razy się widzieli.

Okrywa blachę folią, następnie kładzie dwa ciastka na nią, nim ustawia torbę z pozostałymi dziesięcioma razem z chlebem.

Harry schodzi na dół kilka minut później, przebrany z swojego typowego, pracowniczego garnituru w parę joggersów i t-shirt. To jeden z tych, który Louis nosił kilka razy, kiedy Harry’ego nie było i to sprawia, że jego policzki stają się ciepłe.

\- Pachnie tobą - mówi Harry z drażniącym uśmiechem, przyciska guzik na piekarniku, aby ustawić odpowiednią temperaturę, a następnie opiera się o ladę.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz - mówi Louis z lekkim droczeniem się w swoim głosie, nim zaczyna wychodzić z kuchni. - Ten cały dom pachnie jak ja. Jest teraz mój. Tak jak koszulka.

\- Mhmm, oczywiście. - Harry uśmiecha się, co sprawia, że serce Louisa bije szybciej. - Wszystko dla ciebie, misiu.

\- Duh - mówi Louis z przesadzonym przewróceniem oczami. Naprawdę, naprawdę lubi Harry’ego. To te momenty jak te, gdzie byli osobno, ale z taką łatwością są ponownie razem, bez pojedyńczej rzeczy, która sprawiałby, że myśli, iż dystans jest nawet dobry, myśli że może siebie tutaj zobaczyć. Może zobaczyć siebie w tym samym miejscu, noszącego ubrania Harry’ego i jedzącego razem z nim wypieki za dwadzieścia lat. Może zobaczyć siebie trzymającego dłoń Harry’ego i przytulającego się do niego, oglądając film za trzydzieści, i może zobaczyć siebie tak szczęśliwego przy wielu innych sytuacjach.

Chociaż jest za wcześnie, by nawet wymówić na głos którąkolwiek z tych myśli, szczególnie, jeśli nie chce wystraszyć Harry’ego, ale pozwala tym myślom wieczności go uspokoić. Nawet jeśli nie staną się czymś wie, że ma zdolność do bycia z kimś innym. Przez całe swoje życie został prawiczkiem, by upewnić się, że nie zostanie przywiązany do alfy, nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na takie przywiązanie z kimś, ponieważ nigdy nie widział siebie z kimś przez całe swoje życie. Wie, że omegi i alfy nie muszą się wiązać na całe życie tylko dlatego, ponieważ omega miał w sobie knota alfy, ale wie, że uprawianie seksu tak bardzo urosło w jego głowie od tak dawna, więc ostateczne zrobienie tego będzie dla niego zbyt wielką sprawą, by o tym nie myśleć.

\- Więc, mam kilkoro przyjaciół, którzy dzisiaj przychodzą. Jeśli uważasz, że nie jesteś gotowy na towarzystwo to w porządku, ale jeśli chcesz zostać i się spotkać jesteś bardziej niż mile widziany - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się delikatnie, a Louis kiwa głową.

\- Mogę zejść na dół i się przywitać kilka razy w ciągu wieczoru.

~*~

Decyduje, że chce się przywitać, aby się socjalizować i by pozwolić, aby przyjaciele Harry’ego wiedzieli, że istnieje. To nie jest zbytnio normalne, aby omega się ukrywał, kiedy jest towarzystwo i jest przekonany, że co najmniej trójka jest świadoma jego obecności tutaj (odkąd jest w stanie wyczuć trzy odrębne zapachy alf), więc schodzi na dół.

\- Cześć, Lou! - Mówi szczęśliwie Harry i macha mu. W salonie Harry’ego znajduje się ósemka ludzi, przekąski leżą na całym stole. Harry ma włosy spięte w koczka oraz uśmiech jest obecny na jego twarzy. Zayn i Liam tutaj i… o cholera. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że wpatruje się trochę za długo, ponieważ alfa śmieje się lekko.

\- Hej, rozpoznaje cię! - Mówi, a Louis czuje się słabo. - Byłeś na przesłuchania do Dunkirk, prawda?

\- Uch, tak, byłem tam. - Przez chwilę musi sobie przypomnieć jak się oddycha, ponieważ Christopher Nolan jest w tym samym pomieszczeniu co on i jak widać go rozpoznał. Może zemdleć.

\- Miałeś dużo talentu - posyła mu uśmiecha, a Harry macha na niego, by usiadł.

\- Dziękuję - mówi i znajduje miejsce obok Harry’ego na oparciu fotela. - Jestem Louis, swoją drogą - mówi do każdego. Rozpoznaje jedynie Chrisa i innego alfę Nicholasa Grimshawa, ale pozostała trójka nie jest mu znana.

\- Nick - mówi Grimshaw z uśmiechem. W takich momentach jest szczęśliwy z taboo rzeczy, że alfy nie powinny dotykać omeg, ale nie pozwala na to, by jego ulga była widoczna.

\- Ed - mówi rudowłosy mężczyzna.

\- Steve. - Jest omegą, a to sprawia, że Louis czuje się dziwnie komfortowo. Nigdy nie lubił być jedyną omegą w grupie, ale odkąd na świecie jest trochę więcej alf niż omeg, nie jest to rzadkim zjawiskiem. Steve wygląda na szczęśliwego i jakby tu pasował, więc nie pozwala sobie na zbyt duże zamartwianie.

\- Shawn.

\- W takim razie jak bardzo wy wszyscy się znacie?

Zayn decyduje się odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

\- Kiedy ja i Harry byliśmy na uniwersytecie, Chris zrobił seminarium na jednych z moich zajęć, następnie wyłapał mnie, ponieważ moja praca przyciągnęła jego oko. Poszliśmy na lunch i dalej poszło. Harry dołączył trochę później, potem oczywiście też Liam. Liam znał Steve’a, a Harry znał Shawna. Na przestrzeni lat wszyscy się związaliśmy ze sobą.

\- Teraz nie możemy się rozstać - mówi Steve z uśmiechem.

\- Oi, byłbyś samotny bez nas, leszczu - mówi Ed, a Louis tak właściwie nie czuje się przytłoczony. Harry wygląda na szczęśliwego oraz zadowolonego, a Louis czuje się zrelaksowany w tym środowisku. Jest mu komfortowo.

\- Czy mogę zaprosić Nialla? - Pyta Harry’ego miękkim głosem.

\- Jasne. Poproś go, by przyniósł jakieś przekąski albo coś takiego, okej?

\- Pewnie - mówi z uśmiechem i idzie do kuchni z telefonem w dłoni. Jest kilka głosów więcej w salonie, kiedy wychodzi, ale po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu, ten niepokój nie łączy się razem w jego żołądku razem z obawą, że go obgadują. Nie martwi się o ten tłum. Wierzy, że Harry nie wepchnie go w niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Hej? - Pyta Niall i myśli, że może usłyszeć jakiegoś batmana w tle.

\- Hej, Ni. Chcesz wpaść do Harry’ego, by spędzić trochę czasu razem?

\- Jasne, teraz?

\- Tak, Harry powiedział byś przyniósł przekąski. - Niall śmieje się po drugiej stronie linii, ale zgadza się, nim się rozłącza.

~*~

Mija mniej niż godzina nim Niall przychodzi. Shawn musiał wyjść, coś o złapaniu lotu wcześnie rano, ale Louis naprawdę zbytnio się nie przejmował. Do tej pory był najcichszy z grupy, szczególnie jak na alfę, ale Steve to wyrównywał. Jak na omegę był głośny i naprawdę rozświetlał pokój. To sprawia, że Louis myśli o tym jaki był przed tym wszystkim, nigdy nie był w stanie się zamknąć, nawet kiedy powinien.

To w pewien sposób smutne, ale z drugiej strony cieszy się w pewien sposób z tego, że potrafi być teraz cicho. Zauważa teraz rzeczy, które wątpi, że byłby w stanie dostrzec wcześniej. Ktoś puka do drzwi, a Louis idzie otworzyć, patrzy przez judasza i widzi po drugiej stronie swojego przyjaciela, więc bez namysłu otwiera.

\- Hej, Lou! - Mówi szczęśliwie, w swoim ramieniu ma dwie pełne paczki chipsów i biszkopty. - Nie wiedziałem jak dużo ludzi będzie, więc przyniosłem trochę rzeczy. - Widzi sposób w jaki Niall się rozgląda, najprawdopodobniej formułując kilka pytań w swojej głowie, ale wciąż kocha to, że Niall o nic nie zapyta, dopóki nie będzie absolutnie pewien, że musi.

\- Dzięki, Ni. Tędy - kieruje swojego przyjaciela, by usiadł w salonie i uśmiecha się, kiedy Harry spotyka jego wzrok. - To jest Niall, panowie. Niall to Chris, Ed, Steve, Harry, Liam i Zayn. - Zayn wpatruje się w Nialla, ale to nie jest zwykłe spojrzenie Zayna. To… coś innego. Ale decyduje się nie zwracać na to uwagi. W każdym razie Zayn zawsze wydawał się dla niego być trochę dziwny.

\- Miło was poznać tak w ogóle - mówi z uśmiechem i siada na przeciwko Louisa, na jednoosobowym ramieniu fotela.Wraca na swoje miejsce obok Harry’ego i uśmiecha się, kiedy alfa kładzie swoją ciepłą dłoń na jego udzie.

Dwie godziny później Chris i Ed również wychodzą i następnie jest tylko ich szóstka.

\- Wiesz Louis, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz szukał dobrego słowa o swojej grze, zadzwoń do mnie. Zobaczę co mogę zrobić. - To były ostatnie słowa, które powiedział do niego Chris, a on nadal buzuje od tego czasu. Harry musiał położyć dłoń na jego karku, aby go uspokoić, naturalny sposób alfy, by uspokoić omegę, lecz on nie mógł powstrzymać swojego podekscytowania.

Po kilku słowach więcej, wszyscy oglądaj film, zgadzając się na Szybkich i Wściekłych, a Louis zasypia na podołku Harry’ego. Harry wciąż ma swoją dłoń na jego karku, a drugą ochronie zarzucił wokół jego talii, więc śpi słodko.


	11. Rozdział 11

HARRY

Oglądanie Louisa, który rósł, któremu się polepszało i który ponownie odnalazł swoją pewność siebie sprawiało, że Harry czuł się tak dobrze. Kocha patrzeć na to jak Louis tańczy wokół kuchni i kocha być w stanie przytulać go każdego dnia. Louis znalazł miejsce głęboko w jego sercu i nie wie czy byłby zdolny go wykopać, nawet jeśli w pewnym momencie by chciał.

Louis jest z nim teraz od czterech miesięcy, ich dwójka wydaje się bezproblemowo do siebie pasować w swoich życiach. Dzisiaj jest pierwszy dzień Louisa z powrotem w pracy, coś łatwego i nie na cały etat, by nie czuł się taki bezużyteczny, a Harry wspiera go przez cały czas.

Po prostu. Siedzi w domu sam, Zeus jest na jego podołku, a on się martwi. Wie, że ta troska o omegę, za każdym razem, kiedy ten tylko wyjdzie z domu jest irracjonalna, że to jest czymś co robią tylko sparowani, ale nic nie może na to poradzić. Jego myśli automatycznie podrzucają mu widok najgorszych możliwych sytuacji i panikuje trochę, sprawdza swój telefon, aby upewnić się, że nie ma żadnej awaryjnej wiadomości od Louisa i zmusza się do uspokojenia.

Louis i tak powinien wrócić za jakieś dwadzieścia minut, a nawet mniej po pięcio i pół godzinnej zmianie, więc wie, że musi się uspokoić. Alfa nie powinien się martwić, jeśli omega jest w pobliżu. Jeśli alfa jest podenerwowany, a omega to wyczuje, to tylko powoduje zwiększenie intensywność emocji omegi. To podstawowa, seksistowska nauka, co do której myślał, że nigdy nie będzie się o nią troszczył, kiedy był w szkole podstawowej, ale w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak wielką była prawdą.

Louis otworzył jego oczy na tak wiele rzeczy, sprawił że tak bardzo zmieniło się jego spojrzenie i jest za to bardzo wdzięczny.

Jay również zaczęła mu ufać, kolejna rzecz, z której się cieszy. Dzwoni do niej czasami, tylko po to, by porozmawiać i dowiedzieć się co u niej, a Louis nie sądzi nawet, że to dziwne. Myśli, że to strasznie fajna rzecz, być blisko z kimś takim jak matka osoby, o którą się troszczy.

Drzwi frontowe się otwierają, a Louis wchodzi do pomieszczenia chwilę później. Rzuca się na Harry’ego, jego tors znajduje się na podołku bruneta, a jego twarz i nogi są na kanapie. To ujmujące.

\- Jak było w pracy?

\- Było miło, ale jestem zmęczony. - Harry zakłada, że skoro Louis jest tak blisko niego to może go dotknąć, ale kiedy rozciąga się, by to zrobić, robi to wolno, ostrożnie, z zawahaniem. Nie chce go zranić.

\- Chcesz żebym potarł twoje plecy? - Louis mruczy trochę ani tak, ani nie, ale Harry bierze to za tak i powoli zaczyna rozluźniać mięśnie na plecach Louisa. Omega wzdycha szczęśliwie, mruczy trochę więcej i pozwala się temu dziać.

\- Harry? - Pyta Louis, odciągając się od dotyku, zamiast tego wspina się na jego podołek.

\- Hej - mówi Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Pocałuj mnie - mówi to tak bez tchu, że Harry musi się upewnić, że dobrze go usłyszał. Oczy Louisa są nadęte i lekko szersze niż zazwyczaj i tak nie jest dopóki nie może wyczuć pobudzenia powoli stającego się coraz grubszego w pokoju.

Na początek całuje go powoli, pozwala Louisowi nadać tempo i ustalić swój poziom komfortu, ale tak szybko jak Louis łapie Harry’ego za koszulkę, całuje go mocniej. To najbardziej gorąca rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek dostał, jego dłonie spoczywają teraz na podołku Louisa. Oddech Louisa jest trochę bardziej pracowity, a Harry może poczuć jak twardnieje przy udzie szatyna.

\- Czego chcesz, Louis? - Pyta bez tchu, odsuwając się od pocałunku. Oczy Louisa są prawie całe czarne, niebieski jedynie troszeczkę okala ciemność. - Chcesz abym cię dotknął? - Kiwa szybko głową, jego język śmiga, by polizać jego wargi. - Tutaj czy w sypialni?

\- Sypialnia - mówi cicho i wyciąga swoje ramiona, aby Harry go zaniósł. To sprawia, że Harry się uśmiecha, a Louis chichocze, wystarczająco, by przypomnieć mu, że wciąż są HarrymiLouisem, bez względu na to jak różna jest ich zwyczajna dynamika. Zanosi go do ich sypialni, kilka razy całuje jego twarz, kiedy idzie, by sprawić, aby Louis się uśmiechał.

\- Jesteś taki piękny, wiesz? - Pyta, kiedy kładzie Louisa na łóżku, wciąż ma na sobie ubrania, ale są wystarczająco wygięte, by sprawić, że wygląda na delikatniejszego niż zazwyczaj. Patrzy na niego z małym uśmiechem na swojej twarzy, który sprawia, że Harry czuje się bardziej zaborczy i ochronny niż kiedykolwiek i kocha to. Chce Louisa bardziej niż kiedykolwiek czegokolwiek. - Czego potrzebujesz, kochanie?

\- Ciebie. Chcę ciebie. - Harry nie jest pewien co to oznacza, nie wie, gdzie są granice i naprawdę nie ma pojęcia czego Louis chce, więc zamiera.

\- Chcesz uprawiać seks, Louis? To jest tym co muszę wiedzieć. Jeśli nie jesteś na to gotowy, to w porządku. - Louis przygryza swoją wargę.

\- Chciałbym. Ale. Nie dzisiaj. Jeszcze nie. - Harry uśmiecha się i kiwa głową, ponownie delikatnie go całując.

\- Ufasz mi? - Louis kiwa głową, nie ma ani chwili zawahania w jego reakcji, kiedy Harry ściąga jego pracowniczą koszulkę i odrzuca ją na bok. Dwukrotnie całuje szyję Louisa, jego oddechy wciąż są wzmożone, nim całuje jego klatkę piersiową, jego dłonie przebiegają po jego bokach. Przybrał już wystarczająco na wadze, aby jego kości nie były już wyczuwalne, a to sprawia, że Harry czuje się dobrze, sprawia, że czuje jakby dobrze opiekował się swoim chłopcem. - Zawsze możesz mi powiedzieć, jeśli będziesz czuł się niekomfortowo dobrze, Lou? Zawsze. Przestaniemy jeśli będziesz chciał. - Louis uśmiecha się i kiwa głową. Harry nie chce niczego więcej, oprócz upewnienia się, że czuje się on komfortowo i jakby ktoś się o niego troszczył. To już jest poza instynktowną potrzebą, on po prostu tego chce.

Następnie rozpina spodnie Louisa, powoli ściąga materiał i całuje każdy skrawek jego skóry, który ten odkrywa. Louis przygryza zębami swoją wargę, ale wciąż się uśmiecha.

\- Czekaj - mówi, kiedy Harry ma zamiar ściągnąć również jego bokserki. Harry odsuwa się, całkowicie zabiera swoje dłonie i patrzy na Louisa szerokimi oczami. - Mógłbyś, umm… najpierw zdjąć swoje? - Harry uśmiecha się lekko. Nie widzieli siebie nago i bez względu na to jak wiele razy mówił Louisowi, że jest piękny wie, że omega wciąż ma swoją własną oceną własnego wyglądu. Harry nie wie cz kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie przekonać Louisa do tego jak naprawdę piękny jest, jak niesamowicie wygląda w jego oczach, ale spróbuje. Zawsze będzie próbował.

Rozbiera się do swoich własnych bokserek, zahacza przez chwilę o gumkę i patrzy Louisowi prosto w oczy, by zobaczyć czy jest w nich jakiekolwiek zwątpienie, ale kiedy niczego nie dostrzega, ściąga je i pozwala swojemu penisowi leżeć na jego brzuchu.

\- Jezu - mówi Louis, śmiejąc się nieco. - Czy to rzecz alfy czy jesteś po prostu szczęściarzem? - Harry śmieje się i całuje nadgarstek Louisa, czuje tam jego puls i uśmiecha się przy jego skórze.

\- Szczerze mówiąc myślę, że oba po trochu.

\- Czy to w ogóle… będzie… pasowało do mnie?

\- Będzie. Ciała omeg są stworzone po to, by to wziąć. - Louis wydaje się akceptować tą odpowiedź i po prostu uśmiecha się do niego. - Wyliżę cię, w porządku? - To sprawia, że oczy Louisa trochę się rozszerzają, jego policzki się rumienią, ale kiwa głową. - Możesz się dla mnie obrócić na brzuch?

\- W porządku. - Louis odwraca się, a Harry wykorzystuje chwilę, aby go podziwiać. Jego tyłek wciąż okalają bokserki, ale wciąż jest piękny. Jest wilgotne miejsce przy jego tyłku, więc Harry decyduje się już nie wpatrywać. Nie może się doczekać aż w końcu będzie miał prawidłowo w nim swoje usta. Powoli ściąga bokserki Louisa i składa pocałunek na jego tyłku, Louis leży całkowicie w miejscu, kiedy Harry odsuwa jego pośladki, ale potem wydycha szorstko. Jest tak, póki Harry nie liże długiej linii wokół jego dziurki, wtedy jęczy, piszczy i wierci się. Harry trzyma go, utrzymuje swój ucisk na jego udach i trzyma go w miejscu, kiedy udaje małe liźnięcia kotka, jedynie połykając i drażniąc się.

Trzęsie się, nim Harry tak naprawdę zaczyna go pieprzyć jego językiem, głębsze pchnięcie przy małych kręgach mięśni.

\- O, kurwa, ach, Harry. - Powtarza ciągle pomiędzy jękami i krótkimi oddechami. - Ja… zaraz dojdę. - Mija ledwie trzydzieści sekund nim faktycznie tak się dzieje, dochodzi na całą kołdrę pod sobą i staje się giętki.

Harry łapie swojego własnego kutasa, pociera siebie szybko i unika dotykania podstawy, aby nie uwolnić knota i dochodzi z zduszonym krzykiem. Kładzie swoją głowę na udzie Louisa na chwilę, jego kolana trochę bolą od klęczenia na dywanie, ale jest zadowolony. Obydwoje są zadowoleni. Jest szczęśliwszy niż był w ostatnim czasie.

\- Pójdę po coś, by nas wyczyścić. Zaraz wracam. - Louis mruczy w zrozumieniu, więc Harry idzie do toalety i moczy ściereczkę ciepłą wodą.

Kiedy wraca, czyści Louisa i ponownie miękko go całuje, uśmiechając się do niego.

~*~

Są razem w łóżku Louis przytula się do jego klatki piersiowej, kiedy omega pyta.

\- Czy my jesteśmy chłopakami, Haz?

\- Myślałem, że nimi jesteśmy. Od co najmniej dwóch miesięcy. Po prostu nie byłem pewien czy chcesz temu przylepiać jakąś nalepkę.

\- Chciałbym.

Harry jest w siódmym niebie.

~*~

\- Jest za wcześnie na to - jęczy Harry, kiedy wchodzi do biura następnego poranka. Spał przez całą noc, ale z jakiegoś powodu wciąż obudził się zmęczony. Nie często mu się to zdarza, ale podekscytowanie z stania się oficjalnym chłopakiem Louisa musiało być zbyt ekscytujące, aby mógł zapaść w głęboki sen.

\- Huh, och, tak, szefie - mówi Liam z drugiego końca pokoju, jego oczy przyklejone są do telefonu. Jego filiżanka kawy była pełna od prawie trzech pełnych minut, a on nawet nie wydaje się tego zauważyć, ale czajnik Harry’ego jeszcze się nie zagotował, więc nic nie mówi.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Pyta po kilku minutach i ogląda jak Liam podskakuje.

\- Och, tak. - Ma różowe plamy na policzkach, które sprawiają, że Harry unosi brew. - Umm, pamiętasz tego omegę, którego Louisa zaprosił na nasze małe spotkanie kilka miesięcy temu?

\- Tak, oczywiście. Niall jest najlepszym przyjacielem Louisa.

\- Cóż… - Liam przeczyszcza swoje gardło. - Zayn i ja spędziliśmy z nim jego dwie ostatnie gorączki. - Brwi Harry’ego podskakują i prawie sam nie wie z kim rozmawia. Nigdy nie myślał, że Liam jest w ogóle świadomy, że ktoś inny niż Zayn romantycznie egzystuje.

\- Tylko dla zabawy?

\- Nie, nie. Umm, Zayn i ja chcemy się go dzisiaj zapytać czy będziemy czymś stałym albo coś w tym stylu. Tak żebyśmy wszyscy troje byli… czymś. To dlatego jestem tak… przyssany do mojego telefonu. - Wciąż ma rumiane policzki, a Harry może powiedzieć, że jest szczęśliwy.

\- Kiedy to wszystko się stało? Nawet nie pamiętam abyście rozmawiali?

\- Cóż, ja i Zayn chcieliśmy iść kiedyś na drinki, trochę jak randka, więc poszliśmy do pubu, którego Niall tak właściwie jest właścicielem. Więc po prostu tam paradował w pieprzonym garniturze tak, więc ja i Zayn zaczęliśmy trochę mówić o tym. Potem zaprosiliśmy go, aby usiadł razem z nami i naprawdę było fajnie. - Liam zatrzymuje się na chwilę. - Jakieś dwa tygodnie później, skarżył się, że będzie musiał spędzić swoją gorączkę sam, a ja i Zayn zaoferowaliśmy mu pomóc, więc to jakby jest… czymś.

\- Czy myślicie, że pewnego dnia się z nim zwiążecie?

\- To możliwe. Wiesz związek mój i Zayna zawsze był niekonwencjonalny, bo są w nim dwie alfy, więc gdybyśmy mieli omegę… mogłoby być trochę łatwiej. W każdym razie i tak to nam powiedzieli wszyscy lekarze.

\- Cóż, wspieram was bez względu na wszystko.

LOUIS

Minęło sześć miesięcy odkąd Louis poznał Harry’ego i wszystko jest perfekcyjne. Myśli, że w końcu dopadło go to co ludzie nazywają zakochanie i kocha Harry. To był długi dzień, obydwoje musieli pracować, ale zawsze pod koniec dnia do siebie wracali. Grawitacja tak na nich działała.

Sposób w jakim Harry go całuje sprawia, jakby do tego momentu tak naprawdę nie żył. Jest ciepło i gorąco, a to sprawia, że czuje jakby fajerwerki strzelały w jego głowie. Dłonie Harry’ego są ciężkie na jego biodrach i każdy dotyk sprawia, że czuje jak ogień w jego brzuchu płonie. Przybliża się do Harry’ego, ich odziane materiałem penisy są przyciśnięte do siebie, kiedy pociera swoimi biodrami tak, by stworzyć tarcie pomiędzy nimi.

\- Harry - jęczy, kiedy alfa sunie nosem po jego szyi, w miejscu gdzie powinien być znak jego połączenia. To bardziej zmysłowe niż seksualne dla Harry’ego, aby skupić tyle energii w tym miejscu, ale to sprawia, że uda Louisa trzęsą się z oczekiwania. - Harry, łóżko, proszę. Chcę abyś… - Harry łapie go za tyłek i unosi go z kanapy, wstając z nienaganną gracją.

Louis całuje szyję alfy, kiedy jest trzymany i rozkoszuje się dotykiem dłoni Harry’ego na swoim ciele. Chce tego, a nawet więcej, chce wszystkiego co Harry może mu dać. To nagłe i prawie przytłaczające uczucie. Może poczuć jak Harry bardzo się troszczy o nich oboje, a on tego potrzebuje i pragnie.

Alfa, który odwraca jego własne, instynktowne pragnienia, kiedy ma gorączkę, alfa który przytula go, kiedy śpi i robi mu śniadanie, mimo, że nic z tego nie ma, alfa, który do niego przybiega, kiedy tylko obudzi go koszmar, alfa z którym już widzi siebie przez resztę swojego życia.

Chociaż to prawie przerażająca myśl. Może zobaczyć siebie robiącego to, może zobaczyć siebie posiadającego dzieci z Harrym i to jak się razem starzeją, ale to mało prawdopodobne. Po prostu chce być tak blisko Harry’ego jak może, nim alfa nie zdecyduje, że jest czymś z czym sobie już nie radzi i póki go nie wyrzuci na bruk.

Harry kładzie go na łóżku i po prostu podziwia go przez moment, wpatrując się w jego oczy, kiedy kciukiem głaszcze jego policzek. Właściwie w tym momencie wydaje się to być intymne, kiedy praktycznie szczerzy się w kierunku alfy. Bliskość dotyku, czysta czułość, którą może zobaczyć w oczach Harry’ego, to wszystko to za dużo.

\- Proszę, dotknij mnie - jęczy Louis, a Harry ponownie go całuje, tym razem mocniej, z większą intensywnością. Jego język z łatwością wślizguje się do jego buzi, naturalnym instynktem Louisa jest poddanie się temu. Łatwo jest pozwolić na to, by to się działo, ponieważ wie, że może ufać Harry’emu i może wyrazić zgodę na to, by go dotknął. Harry sprawia wszystko prostym. Chce, aby Harry go pieprzył. Myśli, że w końcu jest gotowy. Chce Harry’ego wewnątrz siebie, chce być bliżej alfy niż kiedykolwiek był. Chce wykonać ten finalny krok z Harrym i w końcu, w końcu chce być jego.

Cóż, może nie całkowicie jego. Nie połączą się dzisiejszej nocy, ale to ostatni krok, który muszą wykonać przed tym.

Zamyka swoje oczy i łapie wciąż zapiętą koszulę Harry’ego w swoje pięści. Zapach pobudzenia wypełnia pokój pomiędzy nimi, a prawa dłoń Harry’ego wędruje po brzuchu Louisa, rysując małe, niewidzialne wzory opuszkami swoich palców. Kiedy łapie materiał koszulki Louisa, zatrzymuje się, a Louis zapewnia, że czeka na znak zawahania, ale on nie nadchodzi.

Jego koszulka zniknęła i otwiera oczy, aby zacząć rozpinać koszulę Harry’ego.

Widzieli siebie takich już wystarczająco dużo razy, aby to nie było już niezręczne. Nie ma nic złego w byciu nagim przy sobie, nie ma nic złego w tym, że dotyk skóra do skóry sprawia, że Louis tak desperacko się wygina. Cały dzień był na krawędzi, podenerwowanie rosło pod jego skórą, a on nie zna jego powodu, ale chce, aby zniknęło. Chce, by Harry sprawił, aby to zniknęło.

Ale tak szybko jak jego oczy się otwierają czuje się uwięziony.

Podenerwowanie, które osadzało się pod jego skórą nagle wydaje się przechodzić do jego płuc i wyciskać z niego powietrze.

To nadchodzi tak szybko i nagle, że każde uderzenie jego serca jest niemal bolesne, strach wypełnia każdą komórkę jego mózgu, kiedy otaczający go pokój staje się niewyraźny i wygląda jak prawie jak pokój, w którym był więziony przez te tygodnie.

\- O Boże - mówi Louis z łzami w oczach, kiedy jego ciało nagle się napina. Jego dłonie się trzęsą, a Harry jest zamknięty w sobie, nie wiedząc co zrobić. - Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam. - Nie może oddychać i nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, dopóki całe jego ciało się nie trzęsie, a nie tylko dłonie. Dreszcze. Minęły tygodnie odkąd miał atak paniki i nie wie dlaczego to się dzieje, nie wie co zrobił, aby to się działo, ale nie może oddychać.

\- Louis? Wszystko w porządku. Wszystko jest dobrze. To ja, Harry. Mogę cię dotknąć?

\- Nie - krzyczy, wzdrygając się na dźwięk jego głosu w cichym pokoju. - Nie, Boże, przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam. Proszę po prostu… możesz usiąść w salonie? Na chwilę? - Łzy spływają po jego twarzy, a on po prostu potrzebuje chwili, by oddychać, ale powietrze nie wydaje się dostawać do jego płuc. Harry wydaje się się być zmartwiony, a Louis ma właśnie na niego krzyknąć, aby po prostu poszedł, ale alfa wychodzi przez drzwi zaledwie kilka sekund później.

Czuje się uwięziony, czuje się jak więzień w swojej własnej głowie.

‘Go już nie ma’, mówi sobie, ‘Marcus nie może cię już nigdy więcej dotknąć’. Jego terapeuta powiedział, że to są te dobre myśli. To są te myśli, których musi używać. ‘Ale teraz Harry myśli, że jest popierdolony’. Te myśli są złe. Póki co był w stanie się ich pozbywać, aby mieć jedynie te dobre wśród kilku złych, w jego powoli budującej się pewności siebie.

Przed tym wszystkim było o wiele łatwiej. Był w stanie swobodnie robić rzeczy bez zamartwiania się. Teraz nie może nawet otworzyć drzwi bez myślenia o tym, że ktoś go skrzywdzi. To żałosne. Nie rozumie dlaczego to wszystko musiało przydarzyć się jemu i to w dodatku w najgorszym momencie, ale tak się stało, ale tak się stało i nie może tego zatrzymać, a to owija się wokół szyi Louisa niczym lina.

Wdech przez cztery. Trzymać przez siedem. Wydech na osiem.

Nie czuje się taki zduszony jak zaledwie kilka sekund wcześniej. Cóż, myślał, że minęło jedynie kilka sekund, ale kiedy zerka na zegarek, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że minęły dwie godziny.

Sprawił, że on i Harry przegapili swoją rezerwację w restauracji, a to sprawia, że jego oczy na nowo zachodzą łzami. Wstaje jednak, a jego nogi już się nie trzęsą.

Kiedy wchodzi do salonu, Harry’ego tam nie ma.

Nawet nie pozwala sobie na poczucie strachu, ponieważ to oczywiste, że go nie ma. Najprawdopodobniej nie chciał mieć do czynienia z koszykiem przypadków omegi, nikt by nie chciał.

\- Hej - słyszy z kuchni i podskakuje. Harry przychodzi, mała plama czegoś bladego zdobi jego policzek. - Zrobiłem kolację. - Louis musi mrugnąć kilka razy, aby upewnić się, że jest prawdziwy, aby upewnić się, że alfa wciąż przed nim stoi.

\- Dziękuję - mówi, nieśmiało się uśmiechając i podąża za Harrym do jadalni. - Naprawdę przepraszam za… wariowanie i za to, że przegapiliśmy…

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać, Lou. Nie winię cię i nigdy tego nie zrobię. Jestem tutaj dla ciebie, jestem po to, by być przy twoim boku, kiedy przez to przechodzisz. Nie odejdę tak po prostu.

\- Zrobisz to - mówi Louis na wydechu. Harry słyszy to, odwraca swoje ciało tak, by być bliżej Louisa i bierze jego dłonie w swoje własne. Dotyk jest kojący, delikatny i ciepły.

\- Obiecuję ci Louis, że tak długo jak mnie chcesz, będę tutaj. Jesteś najwspanialszym i najbardziej perfekcyjnym chłopcem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem w całym swoim życiu. Wiem, że to co ci się stało był całkowicie okropne i nigdy nie będę w stanie wczuć się w to jak przez to przechodzisz, ale obiecuję, że nie odejdę, myśląc że jesteś szalony lub że nie dam rady z tobą wytrzymać. Kocham cię. - Ciało Louisa zamiera i łzy ponownie wypełniają jego oczy. Jedyna różnica jest taka, że tym razem są to łzy szczęścia. Jest szczęśliwy. Harry przełamał barierę z wyznaniem mu miłości, a to złamało każdą jego niepewność, której trzymał się na temat bycia z tym alfą.

Słyszenie głosu Harry’ego zabrało całą jego niepewność i wyrzuciło ją przez okno, jest to kojące w taki sposób, że nigdy nie myślał, że to będzie możliwe, póki tego nie usłyszał.

Słyszenie głosu Harry’ego, kiedy mówi ‘kocham cię’ jest jakby to wszystko było jego własne. To sprawia, że czuje ciepło w klatce piersiowej, a jego serce wydaje się być wielkie. Czuje się bezpiecznie i tak, jakby ktoś się o niego troszczył, coś co zawsze chciał czuć, ale nigdy nie sądził, że mu się to przytrafi. To nie powinno być prawdziwe, to że Harry go kocha, ale chce trzymać się tego uczucia przez resztę swojego życia. Chce, aby Harry go kochał i by pozwolił na to, aby Louis również kochał jego.

Jest niezmiernie szczęśliwy. Podenerwowany oraz roztrzęsiony, ale szczęśliwy.

\- Dziękuję. Ja też cię kocham.


	12. Rozdział 12

I życie moje – to bólu zachwyty –

A nocy moich bezsenne marzenia

Płyną, gdzie oczu twoich blask ukryty,

Tam, kędy ślady twoich nóg stąpienia.

Tam, gdzie eterów toczą się błękity –

U wiekuistych światłości strumienia.

Edgar Allan Poe “Do jednej w raju”

HARRY

Budząc się, Harry jeszcze w półśnie wyciąga się, aby dotknąć Louisa. Robi to każdego poranka, odkąd ten odszedł, to instynktowna reakcja jego ciała, względem ma nadzieję swojej przyszłej pary, której nie ma. Każdego poranka musi stanąć twarzą w twarz z rzeczywistością, iż Louis nie ma jak i również z tym, że najprawdopodobniej w najbliższym czasie nie wróci. Ciężko jest się tak budzić, ale to coś do czego w pewien sposób udało mu się przyzwyczaić.

Gdy po raz pierwszy obudził się i nie znalazł obok siebie Louisa, spanikował. Był tak całkowicie pewien, że jego omega uciekł i zrobił coś czego będzie żałował, ale następnie znalazł notkę. Zostawił notkę na ladzie kuchennej mówiącą, że jedzie do swojej mamy, nic więcej. To z pewnością było najgorsze uczucie, ta czasochłonność jak i strach.

Leżenie w łóżku wciąż sprawia, że to czuje.

Poduszka Louisa jest jedyną rzeczą, która jeszcze nim pachnie, więc nie pozwala sobie jej dotykać. To sprawia, że po pokoju wciąż unosi się ten zapach, który sprawia, że Harry jest zarówno szczęśliwy jak i smutny, ale czuje, jakby to wciąż coś oznaczało, wciąż symbolizuje to część jego. Dotknięcie tego oznaczałoby zaakceptowanie tego, że Louis odszedł, że musi zyskiwać jego zapach z czegoś innego.

Dzień po tym jak Louis miał swój atak paniki, pojechał do domu do swojej mamy. Więc Harry wiedział, że to nie on, nie zrobił niczego co mogłoby sprawić, że ten uciekł. Harry napisał do niego i zaoferował, że go zabierze i odbierze, ale ten odmówił i powiedział, że będzie lepiej, jeśli po prostu pojedzie pociągiem, ponieważ nie jest pewien, kiedy wróci. Harry nie wziął sobie tego do serca, ale nie oczekiwał również tego.

To nie do końca tak, że Harry ma problem z tym, że Louis jest w domu. Pojechanie do domu jest zdrowe, koniecznie oraz ważne, szczególnie jeśli pomoże mu poczuć się lepiej. Ma problem jedynie z tym, że Louis zniknął na trzy tygodnie i odebrał tylko jeden jego telefon.

To był szok, kiedy Louis tak się od niego odciął, ale bolało go to o wiele bardziej, gdyż nie miał prawdziwego powodu do tego ani odpowiedzi na pytające ‘dlaczego’. Jeśli Louis by się na niego wściekł i odszedł oraz miałby powód, nie bolałoby to tak bardzo. Również nie wydaje mu się, że Louis by coś takiego zrobił. Louis zawsze wydawał się tak troszczyć i myśleć o innych, że nigdy, by nie wyszedł bez rozważenia uczuć kogoś innego, to po prostu nie wydaje się być prawidłowe.

Może po prostu za wiele o tym myśli w swoim rannym stanie, ale nie wie jak sobie z tym poradzić. Wszystko wydaje się być złe i po prostu… on nawet nie wie. Oczywiście wie, że ma to związek z hormonami, po tym jak miał Louisa tak blisko przez tak długi okres czasu, jego ciało uznało, że zaleca się do nieco, a odcięcie emocjonalnej więzi jest okropne na hormonalnym poziomie, ale nawet myśląc o tym naukowo nie czuje się lepiej.

Nie może nawet wskazać małego momentu, kiedy nie byli szczęśliwi. Gdy Louis nie wydawał się być zakochany i nie troszczył się o to, co Harry próbował mu dać, gdy Louis się nie uśmiechał, a Harry co najmniej nie próbował sprawić, by się uśmiechnął. Nie może wymyślić ani jednej rzeczy, która sprawiłaby, by wściekł się aż tak, że wyszedłby tak bez powodu jak ten.

Czuje się całkowicie wrażliwy, jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie doświadczył tego w ten sposób, to sprawia, że kręci mu się w głowie i myśli przebiegają przez jego głowę. Louis jest jedynym omegą, z którym rozważał bycia na poważnie. Oczywiście spał i umawiał się z kilkoma innymi osobami, ale nigdy nikogo z nich nie kochał, nigdy nie pozwolił nikomu z nich wejść do swojego życia i domu w takim stopniu jak pozwolił na to Louisowi.

Louis jest po prostu… jest czymś takim, że nawet nie wie jak to opisać. Myślał, że byli dostatecznie blisko, że mogli się porozumiewać mimo problemów, które mieli, ale zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że był po prostu na innym poziomie niż Louis.

~*~

Następna sprawa z jaką musi się zmierzyć w pracy jest o alfie, który torturował i zabił trzy inne alfy. Odciął im knoty i zmusił ich do… czuje się chory, czytając to. Chociaż widzenie takich rzeczy stało się jego życiem, więc nie zwraca zbytnio uwagi. Jednak, gdy czyta całą sprawę, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jego to wystarczający dowód, by po prostu pozwolić departamencie policji w Manchesterze się tym zająć, ich biuro nie musi się zajmować tym zabójcą.

Liam wchodzi do jego biura z papierowym kubkiem herbaty w swojej dłoni i wręcza ją Harry’emu z małym uśmiechem.

\- Hej, szefie - mówi i opiera się o ścianę. Jest pora lunchu, ale Harry nie ma zbytnio apetytu. Raczej wolałby zrobić sobie drzemkę. - Chcesz pójść do restauracji na dole ulicy na lunch? - Wydaje się być tak pełen entuzjazmu, że nie może go zgasić. Więc kiwa głową i oddaje uśmiech, który Liam mu posyła.

Zayn dołącza do nich i po chwili Harry zapomina o tym, że był osowiały. Śmieje się i uśmiecha, a nawet udaje mu się spędzić dobrze czas z przyjaciółmi oraz sądzi, że to musi do czegoś prowadzić.

\- Więc, coś nowego pomiędzy waszą dwójką?

\- Niall zgodził się na to byśmy prawidłowo razem się spotykali. - Zayn wydaje się być taki szczęśliwy i myślenie o tym, że jego przyjaciel jest taki zakochany i taki szczęśliwy, zaskakująco nie sprawia, że czuje się gorzej, więc po prostu słucha z uśmiechem. - Zgaduję, że to trochę niezręczne, ponieważ, cóż, uprawialiśmy już dużo seksu, ale powiedział, że za kilka miesięcy dołączy do naszego przywiązania, jeśli sukcesywnie będziemy się spotykać.

\- To nie oznacza watahy, jeśli jest większa liczba osób niż dwójka?

\- Technicznie, ale naprawdę nie chcę tak tego nazywać, ponieważ to sprawia, że myślę, iż wciąż będzie przybywać większa liczba ludzi, a sądzę, że dwie alfy i omega to dużo.

\- Szczerze mówiąc nie sądzę, że byłbym w stanie wytrzymać, gdyby było nas więcej. - Mówi Liam, mrugając, a Zayn przewraca oczami.

~*~

Dom przestaje już pachnieć jak on i każdy znak obecności Louisa tutaj zaczyna powoli znikać. To pierwsza rzecz jaką zauważa, kiedy zrzuca kurtkę ze swoich ramion, kiedy wraca do domu z pracy w wtorkowy wieczór.

To nie… to nie tak, że Harry nie może sobie poradzić z rozstaniem. Może. Trafił na dużą ilość rzeczy w swoim życiu i zawsze przez nie przeszedł, ale fakt, że Louis odszedł dzień po tym jak powiedział mu, że go kocha i nie wrócił, sprawiło że jego serce bolało w sposobie, którego nie może określić.

Teraz przynajmniej ból jest zastąpiony przez złość. Chce krzyczeć, płakać i rozdzierać rzeczy. To alfa wewnątrz niego, myśli, ponieważ chce niszczyć. To niesprawiedliwe, że Louis był i zostawił go bez powodu i z pewnością nie jest sprawiedliwe to, że został sam i musi sobie poradzić z kontrolowaniem swojej chęci do demolki, kiedy nawet nie zna jej powodu. Chce chociaż wiedzieć dlaczego. Chce wiedzieć co takiego zrobił, że go pozostawiono. Louis usunął wszystkie swoje media społecznościowe, po tym jak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że świat wie co robił, co wprawiało go w niepokój, więc nie ma nawet możliwości sprawdzenia co u niego bez pytania o to jego przyjaciół. Pytanie jego przyjaciół pokazałoby jedynie jak bardzo zdesperowany jest wiedzy i nie sądzi, że to cokolwiek by polepszyło.

To boli.

Rzeczy stają się trochę niewyraźne pod koniec trzeciego tygodnia. Nie chce w ogóle wychodzić z łóżka, chociaż zmusza się do wstania i do pójścia we wszystkie miejsca, w których wie, że musi być. Pójście do pracy, następnie powrót do domu i pójście do spania stało się jego główną codzienną rutyną, ale czuje, jakby czegoś brakowało, mimo iż nie może tego wyjaśnić.

Zdaje sobie sprawę tylko z tego, że kiedy wstaje jego stopy się poruszają, idzie w dół ulicy do sklepu spożywczego. Nim naprawdę zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co zrobił, jest w połowie butelki whiskey. Pomieszczenie się kręci, a on czuje jakby płynął, jakby świat się odsuwał, a on może być w spokoju. Wszystko jest wolniejsze i nic nie boli tak bardzo jak wcześniej. Czuje ciepło i spokój i nie myśli o rozwierającym bólu w swojej klatce piersiowej.

Kiedy śpi, nie może z pewnością powiedzieć czy jest na podłodze, na kanapie, ale na pewno jest w mieszkaniu, a tylko to ma znaczenie.

~*~

\- Harry? - Słyszy zza drzwi, kiedy się budzi. Dźwięk brzmi jakby nóż był ostrzony tuż przy jego głowie, a otworzenie oczu sprawia to jeszcze gorszym, światło pada na jego źrenice i sprawiają, że głośno jęczy. Wali mu w głowie, ból promieniuje u podstawy jego czaszki, a mdłości mielą kolację, którą jadł wczoraj, nawet po tym jak zamknął swoje oczy. -Harry, o Boże. Co ty zrobiłeś? - Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to Zayn, następnie na jego ciele pojawiają się dłonie i zostaje przewrócony. Światło jest jasne, nawet przez zamknięte powieki, dlatego zasłania je ramieniem, aby się przed nim obronić.

\- Daj mi jakąś wodę, proszę? - Pyta, wzdrygając się na dźwięk swojego własnego głosu. Jego usta smakują jak alkohol i poranny oddech. Wciąż ma zamknięte oczy, ale nie ma już na nim dłoni Zayna i słyszy odgłos kroków na drewnianej podłodze w jego kuchni, ale może mieć jedynie nadzieję, że Zayn przyniesie mu wodę. Następnie czuje coś zimnego w swojej dłoni i szybko wypija to w całości. Wie, że spieprzył i teraz tylko czeka aż Zayn wyciągnie ten temat na wierzch.

Chociaż Zayn zawsze był dość bierny w udawaniu, że rzeczy się nie stały, ale wie, że temu nie pozwoli się prześlizgnąć. Ostatnim razem, gdy tak było, Harry prawie umarł i wie, że Zayn wciąż się za to obwinia. Zawsze życzy sobie, aby tak nie było, wciąż mu mówi, że to była jego własna decyzja, ale nigdy nie jest nawet blisko tego, by Zayn pozbył się winy.

\- Co się stało, H? Minęły trzy lata. - Kiedy otwiera swoje oczy, może zobaczyć troskę na twarzy Zayna. Zayn uspokajająco przebiega swoimi palcami po włosach Harry’ego, jakby za ich pomocą próbował się pozbyć bólu głowy. To miły gest i przypomina mu o tym, że Zayn nie jest zły, tylko się troszczy i może boi. On nie… troska i litość na twarzy jego przyjaciela nie jest tym czego potrzebuje. Po prostu chce być sam.

\- Zostaw to, Zayn. To nic wielkiego. - To zła rzecz do wypowiedzenia. To niegrzeczne, ale nie chce się teraz z tym zmierzyć. Ból po utracie Louisa ponownie uderza w jego twarz i nie chce się przejmować swoimi własnymi problemami, kiedy ma problem w związku.

\- To jest kurewsko duża sprawa, Harry. Spałeś cały dzień. Jest szósta wieczorem. Nawet nie zadzwoniłeś do biura, aby dać znać, że nie przychodzisz. - Grymasi. Nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. - Wiem, że ostatnim razem zignorowałem to, gdy robiłeś sobie takie gówno i wiem, że ostatnio sprawy zbyt szybko wyślizgnęły się z rąk, ale jeśli to stanie się ponownie, z powrotem pójdziesz na odwyk, H. Bez dyskusji. - Głos Zayna i tak nie pozostawia miejsca na argumenty. - Teraz powiedz mi co się stało?

\- Tęsknię za nim - mówi Harry, jego głos jest bardziej szlochem, niż się tego spodziewał. - Nawet nie wiem co zrobiłem. Ja po prostu. Tak bardzo go kocham, Zayna, a on po prostu wstał i wyszedł, zostawiając mnie bez pożegnania! Co ja zrobiłem? - Płacze, nim zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i podciąga swoje kolana do klatki piersiowej i kładzie na nich swoją głowę. Płakanie jest całkowicie nie rzeczą alfy, ale nie wie co innego może zrobić. Jest przytłoczony i wszystko go boli. Ma wrażenie, że wszystko się na niego zawali, a on sobie z tym nie poradzi.

\- Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić jak ciężkie to musi być, H. - Zayn pociera kółka na jego plecach. - Ale nie sądzę, by Louisowi udało się zostawić ciebie na wieczność. Jeśli mam rację, niedługo wróci. Sposób w jaki na ciebie patrzył był… był spojrzeniem osoby zakochanej. To spojrzenie strasznie trudno udawać i nie sądzę, że odszedł dla czegoś co nie było dla niego ważne. Harry pociąga nosem. - Próbowałeś do niego zadzwonić?

\- Pierwszego tygodnia dzwoniłem do niego codziennie. Ani razu nie odebrał. Potem dzwoniłem do niego co drugi dzień w drugim tygodniu. Następnie ostatniej nocy zadzwoniłem do niego po raz pierwszy w tym tygodniu i … nic. Nie odpowiedział na żadną moją próbę skontaktowania się z nim. - Zayn wzdycha delikatnie. Jego palce wciąż poruszają się w jego włosach, ale zamiast ciągnięcia ich, co miałoby być uspokajające, jest to raczej pieszczotliwy ruch, który ma pomóc mu, aby poczuł się lepiej pod względem emocjonalnym.

\- Cóż, przejdziesz przez to, Haz. Pierwszy krok nie jest od razu wejściem do butelki, prawda? Nigdy więcej. Jeśli ponownie najdzie cię chęć, zadzwoń do mnie lub do Liama.

\- Wiem. To było głupie.

\- Chcesz, abym zadzwonił do Louisa? Po prostu zobaczymy czy ode mnie odbierze? - To sprawia, że Harry po raz kolejny szlocha. Chce wiedzieć oczywiście, że chce, ale sama wiedza, że mógłby przez cały ten czas rozmawiać z Zaynem, sprawia to wszystko gorszym. Jak mógłby to zrobić? Jak Zayn mógłby to zrobić? Jak oni wszyscy mogli ze sobą rozmawiać, a go tak odciąć?

\- Tak. Ale… nie. Nie. Ja nie… - pociąga nosem. - Chcę po prostu wiedzieć jak się ma.

\- W porządku. Przestań płakać, a potem do niego zadzwonię. - Harry kiwa głową i wspina się na kanapę, kładąc swoją głowę na jej oparciu. Wzdycha, kiedy patrzy jak Zayn wyjmuje swój telefon i wchodzi w swoje kontakty, szukając numeru Louisa. Jego serce bije mocno w jego piersi z niepokoju, boi się, że z Louisem nie jest w porządku jak i tym, że jest. To strasznie samolubne, że nie chce, aby z Louisem było w porządku, ale część niego naprawdę chcę wiedzieć, że z Louisem jest tak nędznie jak z nim, ponieważ nie chce czuć się tak samemu.

\- Hej, Lou. - Mówi Zayn po chwili i przez to więcej łez spływa po twarzy Harry’ego.

Z ledwością może usłyszeć głos Louisa po drugiej stronie. Nie może wypowiedzieć słów, ale wystarczy mu wiedza, że Louis mówi i to całkowicie łamie wszystkie rozwiązania, które myślał, że miał. Z ostatnim szlochem, zmusza się do wstania z kanapy i idzie do sypialni, kładzie się na swoim łóżku i kładzie poduszkę za swoją głowę. Jego łzy moczą cały materiał wokół jego twarzy, ale czuje się dobrze płacząc. Czuje się nawet lepiej, wiedząc że Zayn nie będzie go za to oceniał.

\- Wraca do Londynu za trzy dni - mówi Zayn z swojego miejsca w progu. - Poprosił mnie, abym ci nie mówił. - To wydaje się być jak cios w policzek, nikt nie powinien tego doświadczyć. To boli i Harry nie wie czy kiedykolwiek się tak czuł.

Sam fakt, że Louis wraca do miasta i nie chce, aby on to wiedział, to mówi więcej niż cokolwiek innego. Wygląda na to, że całkowicie chce się pozbyć Harry’ego ze swojego życia. Nim, trzymał się małej możliwości, że Louis może, tylko może wróci do niego do dom i był po prostu zbyt zajęty zabawą z dziewczynkami, aby odpowiedzieć na jego sms-y czy odebrać jego połączenia.

Ta nadzieja zmniejszała się powoli, kiedy dni mijały, ale razem z jednym zdaniem z ust Zayna, całkowicie odeszła. Jego wewnętrzna alfa chce coś złamać, chce krzyczeć i płakać, ale nie robi tego. Zamiast tego, osuwa się na kanapę i zamyka oczy. Bierze cztery głębokie oddech, zaciska i rozluźnia swoje pięści, a następnie płacze.

Alfy rzadko płaczą, ale kiedy to się dzieje, coś naprawdę musi ich zranić. Harry może policzyć ile razy prawidłowo płakał na palcach jednej ręki i wydaje się, że Louis wszczepił się do jego życia tak mocno, że był warty płaczu.

Zayn siedzi razem z nim i trzyma mocno jego ramię, próbując go uspokoić, ale to zbyt wiele nie robi. Jest zraniony. Boli go serce. Chce się napić.


	13. Rozdział 13

LOUIS

Bycie w domu swojej mamy jest po prostu miłym doświadczeniem, zazwyczaj wyczekuje tego tak, że nie jest w stanie tego opisać. Ale tym razem może myśleć jedynie o Harrym.

Myślał o Harrym cały czas, kiedy miał gorączkę, myślał o dotykaniu go i o pieprzeniu go oraz o wszystkim czego desperacko chciał. Chce tak wiele od Harry’ego, ale wie, że nigdy tego nie dostanie. Ta wiedza, że Harry ruszy ze swoim życiem nawet bez czkawki, najprawdopodobniej, ale Louis nie wie czy kiedykolwiek ruszy ze swoim życiem.

Mógł to poczuć pierwszego dnia, Harry miał być jego ostatnią grą, ale on nie był już w stanie znieść tego, że ściągał go na dno. Nie mógł znieść tego, że praktycznie niszczył życie Harry’ego, rozdzierał go, kawałek po kawałku.

Więc jest skulony na kanapie u swojej matki, koc jest owinięty wokół jego ramion, a w dłoni ma kubek herbaty. Jest zmęczony, jedynie dzień po gorączce i naprawdę wszystkim czego chce jest relaks. Lottie siedzi na kanapie na przeciwko, ale zerka na niego i odchodzi chwilę potem. Louis wzdycha delikatnie, kiedy jego mama siada obok niego. Odkąd Lottie wyszła, spodziewa się, że ta rozmowa będzie poważna. On naprawdę nie jest w nastroju.

\- W porządku, kochanie. Nie chcę być niegrzeczna, szczególnie, kiedy jesteś dzień po gorączce, ale musisz mi powiedzieć o co chodzi z tobą i tym alfą. - Jest wyczerpany zarówno psychicznie jak i fizycznie i naprawdę po prostu chce spać, nawet jeśli wie, że nie może. Oferuje swojej mamie trochę miejsca pod kocem i wzdycha szczęśliwie, kiedy ta kuli się razem z nim i obejmuje go swoimi ramionami.

\- Kocham go, mamo. - Ona gruca trochę i przebiega swoimi palcami po jego włosach.

\- Więc dlaczego nie ma cię z nim? Dlaczego wolałeś spędzić swoją gorączkę tutaj, zamiast z nim?

\- Ponieważ jestem dla niego obciążeniem i doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Nie mogę nawet… on nie może… on jest alfą, więc tak jakby, wiesz że chce uprawiać seks. Ale ja po prostu… - wzdycha. - Nie mogę nawet pozwolić na to, by dotknął mnie w ten sposób, a cholernie mu ufam. Więc nie mogę, zmusić go do życia bez seksu i dotyku. Dodatkowo cały czas mam swoje ataki paniki i ja po prostu… jestem dla niego obciążeniem. Zrujnuję jego całe życie.

\- Naprawdę szczerze wątpię, że ma coś przeciwko nie uprawianiu z tobą seksu, kochanie. Jeśli to było naprawdę wszystkim na czym polegał wasz związek to odszedłby dawno temu. Wiem, że wydaje ci się, że jesteś obciążeniem dla wszystkich ludzi wokół ciebie, ale naprawdę nie jesteś. Kocham cię i nie sądzę, że jesteś obciążeniem, a jeśli on też cię kocha, też nie będzie tak sądził. Rozmawiałeś z nim w ogóle o tym?

\- Próbowałem kilka razy, ale tak jakby, nigdy nie pozwolił mi skończyć. To znaczy, mówiłem mu, że musi mieć do czynienia z rzeczami, z którymi nie powinien, a on zawsze mnie zatrzymywał, nim nawet mogłem skończyć mówić to co czuję. Wiem, że to dlatego, by powiedzieć, że nie czuje się w ten sposób, ale… sam nie wiem.

\- Kochanie, miałeś swoje zajęcia w mniejszej odległości czasu niż ja. Wiesz lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, że jeżeli alfa coś przez cały czas powtarza i nie ukazuje przy tym żadnej złości to mówi prawdę. - Mówi i logicznie Louis naprawdę to wie. Może wie. On po prostu… ciężko jest słuchać takich rzeczy, ponieważ nie sądzi, że zasługuje na cokolwiek z tego. Nawet swoją najmniejszą cząsteczką nie sądzi, że zasługuje na miłość Harry’ego. Harry jest… jest po prostu Harrym.

\- Więc teraz, kiedy wiem, że ty wiesz, o co naprawdę chodzi?

\- Ja nie… nie zasługuję na niego, mamo. On jest wspaniały. A ja po prostu nie. - Jay uspokaja go, przebiega palcami przez jego włosy i całuje jego czoło.

\- To nieprawda słoneczko, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Jesteś perfekcyjny. Bez względu na to co o sobie myślisz lub jak bardzo nienawidzisz swojego lęku i tych wszystkich rzeczy, które myślisz, że są z tobą nie tak, kocham cię i jeśli Harry też cię kocha, nie mamy nic przeciwko. Jesteś perfekcyjny taki jaki jesteś i naprawdę chciałabym, abyś to zobaczył.

\- Ja też - mówi i kilka łez spływa po jego policzkach. - Chociaż sądzę, że muszę po prostu trzymać się z daleka od Harry’ego. Ma się lepiej beze mnie, a ja nie chcę go spychać na dno. On potrzebuje… znajdzie lepszą omegę i będzie miał miłe życie, którego naprawdę chce, nie życie, które spędzi na ciągłym martwienie czy jestem wystarczająco stabilny emocjonalnie, by pójść na pieprzone zakupy po mleko. - W sposobie w jaki jego mama nie poprawia jego języka, mówi mu, że rozumie, że jest w złym miejscu w swojej głowie.

\- Chcesz abym pozwoliła ci zostać przy tej decyzji czy chcesz mojej matczynej rady? - Cały czas przebiega swoimi palcami po jego włosach i posyła mu delikatny uśmiech.

\- Myślę, że zostanę przy swojej decyzji. - Jego mama kiwa głową. Louis zakrywa swoje usta, kiedy ziewa i ciaśniej owija się kocem.

\- Prześpij się trochę, słoneczko. Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

\- Tak, w porządku. - Idzie potem do swojego własnego pokoju i upada na łóżku. Jego oczy są zmęczone i śpiące, ale nie sądzi, że będzie w stanie zasnąć. Jego głowa wciąż jest wypełniona myślami o Harrym i nie wydaje się, że szybko odejdą.

Czuje się niesamowicie, okropnie winny. Zostawił Harry’ego bez słowa i może nie powinien odchodzić w ten sposób. Może powinien porozmawiać z Harrym, może powinien powiedzieć mu o swoich uczuciach trochę więcej, nim postanowił się tak zachować. To coś czego naprawdę powinien żałować i naprawdę, naprawdę to robi, więc łapie za swój telefon.

Zadzwonienie do Harry’ego powinno być łatwe. Z łatwością powinien po prostu do niego zadzwonić i go przeprosić za całkowite zniknięcie, a następnie wyjaśnić dlaczego ich dwójka nie może się już nigdy zobaczyć. To przynajmniej powinno być proste.

Ale najprawdopodobniej Harry już dawno temu ruszył ze swoim życiem. Najprawdopodobniej cieszy się, że nie musi zostawać w domu i niańczyć Louisa, jest w stanie wyjść i spotykać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Pewnie cieszy się z tego, że Louis odszedł. Może sobie wyobrazić jak szczęśliwy teraz jest jak nie musi się teraz z nim użerać, więc Harry musi czuć ulgę.

W każdym razie biedny alf trzymał się z nim tak długo prawdopodobnie tylko ze względu na instynkt. Nie ma opcji, że alfa zostałby z omegą, która mu odmawia regularnych czynności, ponieważ też chciał. Najprawdopodobniej był tylko skłoniony przez biologię do chęci zaopiekowania się Louisem i teraz, kiedy go nie ma, może sobie jedynie wyobrazić jak wielką ulgę musi teraz czuć, gdy nie musi już tego robić.

Płacze, gdy zasypia wciąż trzymając telefon w swojej dłoni.

~*~

Powrót do domu również nie sprawia, że czuje się lepiej. Wciąż czuje się odrętwiony i smutny oraz nadal jest zmęczony. Planował spędzić noc wewnątrz mieszkania, ale Niall zadecydował, że tej nocy wychodzi z jego kumplami. Zapewnił go, że nie był to Harry, ale to jedynie sprawiało, że jeszcze bardziej skręcało go w żołądku.

Louis nie wie co nakłoniło go do wyjścia, ale kiedy wraca do Londynu, decyduje się wykorzystać od dawna nie istniejące zaproszenie na wyjście. Jego przyjaciele od dawna go nie zapraszali, odkąd zawsze odmawiał, ale coś wewnątrz mówi mu, że nadszedł czas. Musi ruszyć dalej, musi być lepszy, jak wczoraj. Jest zmęczony baniem się przez cały czas i jest przerażony tym, że będzie się tak czuł przez całe swoje życie.

Więc siedzi przy stoliku w klubie, ogląda masę ludzi tańczących do najnowszych popowych kawałków, których w większości nie rozpoznaje. Czuje jakby był jedynym, który się nie bawi. Przedtem, kwitnął w klubach. Byłby tutaj obok każdej innej osoby, tańczyłby do muzyki i uśmiechałby się do najbliższego alfy. Udawałby, że jest chętny, tylko po to, by popatrzeć jak alfa mdleje dla niego dla zabawy, następnie poszedłby do domu i śmiał się z tego z Niallem.

Czasami chciałby pozwolić na to, by jeden z tych przypadkowych alf go pieprzył. Może wtedy nie bałby się tak myśli o skradzeniu jego dziewidztwa. Może, gdyby to zrobił, nie byłby taki płochliwy względem Harry’ego. Jest tak wiele rzeczy w jego życiu, które wolałby zrobić inaczej. Rzeczy, które chciałby zmienić, więc nie skończyłby tutaj, bojąc się i czując się chorym, gdy popija pepsi.

Chciałby nigdy nie podejmować tej pieprzonej pracy w markecie. Chciałby nie być taki miły, chciałby nie oferować tej starszej kobiecie zaniesienia za nią toreb, chciałby po prostu zostać i skończyć tą nużącą zmianę.

Odrzuca te myśli na tył swojej głowy, powstrzymując się od płaczu. Wie, że jeśli dalej by o tym myślał to skończyłby płacząc, więc zamiast tego znajduje Nialla. Niall tańczy z jakimś alfą, ale tak szybko jak go widzi, przeprasza tamtego.

\- Zatańczysz ze mną? Chcę się trochę zabawić. - Niall kiwa głową, szeroko się uśmiechając.

Jego przyjaciel już pachnie, jakby wypił trochę za dużo, coś co zwykł kochać w Niallu, ale Louis nie ma nic przeciwko. Nie chce pić, zbyt bardzo boi się stracenia kontroli w miejscu publicznym, ale cieszy się, że może wspierać swojego kolegę, jeśli tego chce.

Więc tańczą. Razem spędzają noc, a Louis nawet nie zwraca uwagi na fakt, że grupka alf się w nich wpatruje, cieszy się dobrą zabawą.

\- Naprawdę chciałbym zatańczyć z jakimiś alfami, Lou - mówi Niall po dwóch godzinach ich małej, przyjacielskiej nocy. - Bez obrazy, ale mógłbym… - Wymachuje swoimi dłońmi, a Louis się rumieni.

\- Tak, jasne. Zabaw się. Użyj zabezpieczenia. - Niall prycha i kiwa głową, a potem go nie ma. Louis wraca do swojego krzesła, po tym jak poprosił barmana o nową sodę. Chociaż tak szybko jak siada dochodzi do niego niesamowicie znajomy zapach.

Harry.

Całe jego ciało reaguje na tęsknotę za zapachem alfy. To okropne, sposób w jaki jego penis instynktownie kręci się w jego bokserkach i to jak czuje pożądanie w każdej komórce swojego ciała. Nienormalnym dla omegi jest takie całkowite pozostawienie alfy w tak krótkim czasie, więc Louis wie, że jego ciało zachowuje się w ten sposób pod wpływem biologii. Ale to nic nie pomoże na to jak bardzo boli go serce. Boli go każde miejsce, w którym chciałby Harry’ego. Chce po prostu siedzieć na jego podołku i go wąchać, chce go pocałować albo po prostu porozmawiać z nim.

Ich oczy się nie spotykają, kiedy w końcu go dostrzega.

Jest rozwalony na stoliku na tyłach z butelką w swojej dłoni. Scena nie wygląda przyjemnie, nie wygląda jak coś, co kiedykolwiek chciałby zobaczyć. Liam stoi za nim, widać, że próbuje z nim porozmawiać, ale nie ma szczęścia.

Louis nigdy nie wiedział pijącego Harry’ego. Na każdej wizycie w barze z ich przyjaciółmi, na każdej kolacji, na każdym społecznym zebraniu, zawsze brał tylko wodę lub sodę. Oczy jego i Liama się spotykają, a Liam jedynie się w niego wpatruje. Nigdy nie dostał aż tak okropnego spojrzenia od alfy, nigdy nie widział takiego ciężkiego spojrzenia skierowanego na jakąkolwiek omegę. To sprawia, że czuje się chory, sprawia że chce się poddać.

Ale to równie dobrze mógłby być po prostu zapach Harry’ego.

Liam unosi Harry’ego, biorąc go pod ramię i pomagając mu dostać się do drzwi. Harry z ledwością chodzi, czołga się to lepsze słowo i z ledwością wygląda na przytomnego. To tylko trochę przerażające.

~*~

Idzie po tym do domu. Nic nie wydaje się być prawidłowe, po tym jak widział Harry’ego.

Następnie jego telefon świeci się z wiadomością od Zayna.

‘Harry jest naprawdę rozdarty. Nie bd tb mówić co robić, ale naprawdę powinieneś z nim porozmawiać’

Nie wie dlaczego czuje, że jest to winien Harry’emu. Nie jest. Nic nikomu nie jest winien, ale jeśli Harry naprawdę jest smutny z jego powodu, może powinien.

‘Sorry Z, naprawdę muszę się go pozbyć z mojej głowy.’

Zayn nie odpowiada, ale to wystarczająco odpowiedź sama w sobie.

~*~

Następnego dnia Liam pojawia się w jego drzwiach, ma na sobie wciąż swój garnitur do pracy i to samo spojrzenie na swojej twarzy.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś dobrą, pieprzoną osobą, Louis. - Brzmi na całkowicie wściekłego, a Louis kuli się w sobie. Robi krok do tyłu, jego ciało się trzęsie, kiedy Liam po prostu wchodzi do środka. - Harry on… on traci zmysły, ponieważ ty myślisz, że kim jesteś? Zbyt dobry, by odebrać pieprzony telefon? Monarcha? Za dobry dla niego? Co? Czy po prostu wykorzystałeś go, dopóki nie poczułeś się lepiej? - Louis opiera się o ścianę swojego apartamentu. Liam nie otacza go, ale całe pomieszczenie wydaje się być 40 razy mniejsze. - Wiesz co, nie odpowiadaj. Mam tylko nadzieje, że wiesz, iż to wszystko jest twoją pieprzoną winą. Od początku byłem sceptyczny względem ciebie, ale powinienem cały czas ufać swojemu przeczuciu. Jakieś cholerne omegi nigdy nie wiedzą, kiedy przestać brać, co? - To złamało Louisa.

Po tym Liam wypada z apartamentu, trzaśnięcie drzwiami pozostawia trzęsące się ściany, tak samo jak dłonie Louis. Płacze mocniej niż robił to od dłuższego czasu, po prostu siedzi tutaj i szlocha, póki Niall nie przychodzi do domu kilka godzin później i przyciąga go do uścisku.

~*~

Próbuje później przeprosić Liama, ale nigdy nie dostaje odpowiedzi. Zayn również przestaje odpowiadać na jego wiadomości. Zakłada, że ich dwójka postanowiła zostać po stronie Harry’ego i nie chcą mieć już z nim nic wspólnego.

Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to w porządku.

Harry stał się tak potężną częścią jego życia, że nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego ile straci, kiedy utraci jego. Nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy jak bardzo zależał od tego, by pójść każdego dnia do pracy Harry’ego, by złożyć mu wizytę i nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak jego ciało naprawdę tęskniło za dostępem do zapachu Harry’ego przez cały czas. Czuje się teraz przez cały czas zmęczony, tak samo jak czuł się wcześniej. Jednak wtedy to nie było takie oczywiste, zawsze obecny krąg jego wyczerpania, dopóki nie przyzwyczaił się do energii i hormonalnej równowagi, która naprawdę pochodziło z bycie w obecności alfy.

Więc po prostu głównie leży w łóżku.

Poddanie się chandrze jest czymś co robi cały czas. Niall musi słuchać jego płaczu niemal każdej nocy nad tym jak bardzo tęskni za Harrym i o tym jak nie może się zmusić, by biedny alfa zmierzył się ze swoimi problemami. Niall nigdy tak naprawdę nie dodał własnego wkładu, jedynie głaskał włosy Louisa tak jak ten lubił, a to było wystarczające. Jest całkowicie pewny, że wszyscy wokół niego nie zgadzają się ze sposobem w jaki sobie z tym radzi, ale nikt nie wie jak popieprzona jest jego głowa.

Co jeśli Harry chce związania? Co się wtedy stanie?

Wszystkie te myśli mogłyby zlać się w jedną. Harry w końcu by zobaczył jak ciemną plamą jego miejsce w jego głowie i wtedy utknęliby ze sobą. Albo jeszcze gorzej, Harry zerwałby ich połączenie i Louis byłby jeszcze gorszy. Spotkał tylko jedną omegę, która przeszła przez złamanie przywiązania i nie rozważała swojego życia jako zrujnowane.

Ona była silna. Louis taki nie jest.

~*~

Stalkuje profil Harry’ego na facebooku przez cały dzień, ale nie może za wiele zobaczyć, odkąd nie ma profilu. Wszystko co widzi to, to co jest ustawione na widok publiczny, więc wpatruje się jedynie w trzy zdjęcia profilowe, które może zobaczyć i ponownie płacze.

To niegrzeczne i prawdopodobnie jest to wielką inwazją na jego prywatność, ale Louis po prostu musi wiedzieć. Nie wie co by zrobił, jeśli musiałby być pozostawiony w tyle z życiem Harry’ego. Przed tym Liam i Zayn daliby mu znać co z nim, to było lepsze. Mógł żyć i wiedzieć, że Harry dobrze sobie radzi.

Więc loguje się na komputer Nialla i otwiera jego profil na facebooku, który jest już zalogowany.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką widzi na profilu Harry’ego jest post na temat powrotu na spotkania AA.

‘ Przepraszam tych, którzy widzieli mnie w ciągu ostatnich tygodniu, podczas moich chwili słabości. Wrócę na spotkania dla alkoholików i głęboko przepraszam tych, których skrzywdziłem, zmartwiłem lub obraziłem w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Dużo miłości, H.’

Poniżej znajduje się pięść wypełniona medalami i nagrodami od AA. Jego serce boli. Czy Harry… czy wrócił do picia z powodu Louisa? Czy on był bodźcem? Nie, to przez… to przez to, że Louis go zostawił. O, Boże.

Louis wymiotuje do kuchennego kosza na śmieci.

HARRY

Odwyk jest zawsze najgorszy. Liam i Zayn nawadniają go, kiedy jego dłonie się trzęsą, a ciało nie chce niczego innego prócz alkoholu, który niezdrowo w siebie wlewał przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. To niesamowite jak szybko ponownie stał się podatny. Po pięciu latach bycia całkowicie trzeźwym, wystarczył jeden wieczór, w którym wypił za dużo i wpadł w tą samą spiralę spadania, mimo że obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej w nią nie wpadnie.

Po prostu przez chwilę nie chciał czuć. Odkąd Louis odszedł, czuł że wszystko jest takie wzmocnione i głośne, co sprawiało, że bolała go głowa i czuł się chory. To wszystko to za dużo. Zayn zmusza go do wypicia większej ilości łowy, następnie kuli się do boku łóżka i wymiotuje do kosza na śmieci. Jest spocony, czuje jakby jego skóra była w ogniu, ale i tak pije więcej wody.

\- Nigdy więcej nie piję - skrzeczy i zyskuje dwa małe uśmiechy od dwójki swoich przyjaciół.

\- Nigdy więcej kolego. Nigdy więcej - mówi Zayn i przebiega swoimi palcami po włosach Harry’ego. - Będziemy tutaj dla ciebie bez względu dla ciebie, w porządku? Musisz to wiedzieć. Będziemy twoim zespołem wspierającym tak długo jak będziesz nas potrzebował. Zawsze będziemy tutaj dla ciebie, Haz. Zawsze. - Liam kiwa głową w zgodzie, a Harry się uśmiecha. Jest tak bardzo wdzięczny za ludzi w swoim życiu.

\- Tęsknię za nim - mamrocze i dostaje w odpowiedzi współczujące spojrzenie.

\- Spróbuj za bardzo o tym nie myśleć. I tak jest dupkiem za zrobienie tobie czegoś takiego. - Harry pociąga nosem. Nie sądzi, że Louis jest dupkiem i z pewnością nie myśli, że jest złą osobą. Kocha go, zawsze będzie, myśli i to przerażające. Jest w stanie zauważyć siebie kochającego Louisa przez lata, kiedy będzie o wiele starszy. Może zobaczyć jak będzie nieszczęśliwy, jeśli kiedykolwiek znajdzie kogoś nowego i nie może przestać myśleć o tym, że omega ukradł jego serce przed trzydziestką.

Nie wie czy będzie się tak czuł czy nie, ale teraz się tak czuje. Wszystko go boli i nie sądzi nawet, że to wszystko z powodu odstawienia alkoholu. Część po prostu to ból z tęsknoty za Louisem.

W końcu zapada w niespokojny sen.

Będzie z nim dobrze, kiedyś.


	14. Rozdział 14

Kolejny tydzień później Harry nie jest takim emocjonalnym wrakiem jakim był wcześniej. Nie walczy już z pójściem do pracy i znajduje chęć do wstania i przeżycie dnia też nie jest tak wielkim przeżyciem jak myślał przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Ponownie udało mu się odnaleźć energię, Zayn i Liam sprawiają, że się śmieje i rozpryskał wystarczającą ilość odświeżacza powietrza, by pozbył się zapachu Louisa.

Był na trzech spotkaniach AA odkąd ostatni raz słyszał cokolwiek o Louisie i nie wypił nic od dwóch tygodni. To mały krok, ale wie, że może to zrobić. Wie, że ponownie może być lepszy dla samego siebie.

Zayn i Liam niemal cały czas się nim opiekują, przychodzą i upewniają się, że nie śmierdzi alkoholem oraz przynoszą mu coś do jedzenia, ale on to rozumie. Wziął wolne w pracy, dopóki nie potrzebowali go w sprawie wyjazdowej, ale jego szefowa zrozumiała, kiedy powiedział jej co się stało.

Nie potrzebuje już wolnego, przynajmniej teraz nie, ale czuje się dobrze, mając kilka dni na zrobienie rzeczy, które po prostu lubi, by zmusić się, aby było z nim o wiele lepiej. Więc w czwartkowe popołudnie jedzie odwiedzić swoją siostrę.

Otwiera mu drzwi z uśmiechem na ustach i zaprasza go do środka. - Hej, Haz. Jak się masz?

\- Właściwie to bardzo dobrze. Jak życie?

\- Dobrze. Tak, naprawdę dobrze. Powtarzam trochę, bo moje końcowe egzaminy się zbliżają, ale mogę sobie zrobić wolne popołudnie. Chcesz herbaty?

\- Jasne, dzięki. - Siedzą razem przez długi czas i w końcu udaje się jej od niego wydostać wszystko o Louisie, ale nawet kiedy o nim mówi, nie czuje bólu, który czuł wcześniej. Wie, że niedługo znowu go poczuje, najprawdopodobniej w nocy, kiedy pójdzie do łóżka, ponownie o tym myśląc, ale jest w porządku. W końcu jest w stanie powiedzieć sobie, że jest w porządku i wie, że będzie z nim dobrze bez względu na wszystko.

Mówienie Gemmie o swoim upadku jest przerażające, ale gdy ta ściska jego dłoń i posyła mu mały uśmiech, wie że jest w porządku.

Bez względu na to jak bardzo chciałby, aby Louis siedział obok niego.

~*~

Czwartkowe noce tak jak zazwyczaj wciąż są męskimi nocami. Po tym jak opuścił mieszkanie Gemmy, jedzie prosto do mieszkania Zayna i pozwala sobie wejść do środka, to tradycja, którą wykonują od czasu studiów. Wiele razy wpadł na to jak ich dwójka się pieprzyła, ale to kolejna rzecz, do której zdążył się przyzwyczaić.

Na szczęście siedzą po prostu na kanapie, szukając filmu na netflixie.

Kontynuowali swoje męskie wieczory, ale jedyną zasadą był brak możliwości wspomnienia o Louisie. Żaden z nich nie mógł wspomnieć o Louisie, póki Harry nie zaczął rozmowy, a on nie chciał. Po tym jak Zayn i Liam przestali mieć jakikolwiek kontakt z Louisem, wszystko było w porządku. Nie było nawet resztek jego zapachu na którymkolwiek z nich, który przypominałby mu jak bardzo tęskni za omegą.

W końcu ruszył dalej i pozwolił ranom się zagoić. To po prostu trudniejsze niż się wydaje. Każdy skrawek Louisa już odszedł, od tego jak rozrzucał swoje ręczniki w różnych miejscach na podłodze w łazience po każdym swoim prysznicu do sposobu jak zawsze było więcej psich włosów po jego stronie, niż po stronie Harry’ego, ponieważ ten przytulał go więcej nim poszedł spać.

Oglądanie znikających ścieżek jest najtrudniejszą rzeczą, myśli. Ale Zayn i Liam przychodzą tak często jak potrzebuje pomocy. To pomogło, rana w jego sercu zagoiła się najlepiej jak mogła bez powrotu Louisa.

Więc kiedy po raz pierwszy wspomina Louisa, nie jest zaskoczony, że tamta dwójka wpatruje się w niego z zaskoczeniem. - Myślicie, że za mną tęskni? - Pyta.

\- Jestem pewien, że tak. Niall mówi, że dużo płacze. - Harry marszczy brwi.

\- Nie łapię tego - mówi Harry i kręci głową. - Zostawił mnie. Jakim cudem może się czuć tak nędznie? - Harry prawie krzyczy pod koniec zdania, ale Zayn i Liam się nie wzdrygają.

\- Powiedział nam dlaczego odszedł, nim przestaliśmy rozmawiać, ale sądzę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli usłyszysz to od niego. Może powinieneś pojechać się z nim zobaczyć - mówi to Zayn, ale Liam wygląda na wściekłego. Harry nie chce. Nie chce przychodzić skulony do Louisa, aby przepraszać go za rzeczy, o których nawet nie wie. Nie chce robić z siebie głupka, jeśli Louis po prostu stracił zainteresowanie, a on nie zrobił niczego źle. Chce po prostu, by wszystko go przestało boleć i aby świat był dla niego trochę milszy.

~*~

I tak, nikt nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy następnego dnia stoi w progu Louisa. Niall otwiera drzwi i posyła mu współczujące spojrzenie, ale wpuszcza go do środka. Telewizor gra w salonie i na kanapie znajduje się plik koców, nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że to Louis, póki nie łapie jego wzroku.

Louis wygląda na zszokowanego, jakby zabrano mu ochronę i to wystarczająco przeraża Harry’ego, aby czuł się jak gówno.

\- Hej - wykrztusił Harry po chwili, przeczyszczając swoje gardło.

\- Dlaczego tutaj jesteś, Harry? - To sprawia, że trochę złości buduje się w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, sprawia że chce krzyczeć i wrzeszczeć, że wie, dlaczego tu jest, jeszcze nie.

\- Wiesz, zaczynam sobie zadawać to samo pytanie - mówi, lekko wzdychając i udaje, że nie zauważa bólu przebiegającego po twarzy Louisa. - Odszedłeś. Rozumiem to. Odszedłeś i powiedziałeś mi, że wrócisz, tego nie rozumiem. Jeśli chciałeś pieprzyć… - Harry bierze wdech. - Jeśli chciałeś zakończyć znajomość byłoby naprawdę miło, gdybyś coś powiedział. Ale wiesz co, nawet nie wiem dlaczego tutaj jestem. Widać, że nie chcesz mi niczego wyjaśnić i widzę cię tu zadowolonego po tym jak złamałeś moje pieprzone serce, to sprawia że nawet nie chce mi się cię słuchać. - Może poczuć jak jego twarz jest gorąca i czerwona do czasu nim kończy, ale jest dumny z tego, że nie krzyczy.

Louis szybko mruga, tak jakby starał się pozbyć łez ze swoich oczu, a Harry wychodzi. Nie przejmuje się słuchaniem wyjaśnień Louisa, ale kiedy drzwi się za nim zamykają, wątpi, że jakiekolwiek by dostał.

Jego puls wciąż szaleje i wie, że nie powinien teraz siadać za kółko, nie kiedy jest pod takim wpływem emocji. Ani on ani żaden inny kierowca nie skończy dobrze na drodze, więc siada na chwilę na krawężniku obok jego samochodu. Powietrze wokół niego jest rześkie, robi się zimniej, kiedy zima jest coraz bliżej.

\- Myślałem, że będziesz szczęśliwy, jeśli pozbędziesz się mnie ze swojego życia. - Jest pierwszą rzeczą jaką słyszy z ust Louisa. Kiedy zerka do góry, może zobaczyć jedynie czystą szczerość na jego twarzy. Wygląda na tak smutnego i zawstydzonego, że Harry nie wie co czuć. Ma na sobie ubrania, ale na jego nogach wciąż znajdują się kapcie, a jego włosy są zmierzwione. - Ja nie… widziałem jak strasznym byłem dla ciebie obciążeniem, Harry. Musiałeś się mną opiekować w każdy sposób. Ja nie mogłem tego od ciebie oczekiwać, naprawdę nie mogłem. - Łza spływa po jego policzku, ale szybko ją wyciera. To jedyna rzecz, która daje Harry’emu znać, że nie próbuje zrobić z siebie ofiary, nie pozwala na to, by Harry widział jego smutek. - To samolubne i ja to wiem, ale musiałem… musiałem odejść, nim mi to powiedziałeś. Nim byś pękł i zadecydował, że nie chcesz bym dalej był dla ciebie obciążeniem i byś mnie wykopał. Nie zniósłbym tego gdybyś kazał mi odejść, więc po prostu sam podjąłem decyzję.

Harry kręci głową. Nie wie co powiedzieć. Powinien być wściekły. Powinien czuć wiele rzeczy, ale Louis nie pachnie ani nie wygląda jakby kłamał.

\- Usiądziesz? - Pyta, a Louis przychodzi bez wahania w swoim kroku. - Będę z tobą szczery, czasami to było trochę frustrujące, nie wiedziałem w jakim nastroju będziesz w danym dniu. Ale widziałem, że starałeś się to kontrolować i że starasz się jak tylko możesz, aby było lepiej. Wiem, że tak myślę. Doceniam to. Chociaż bez względu na to jak sfrustrowany się czułem Lou, wciąż cię kocham. Czas teraźniejszy. Może u ciebie jest to czas przeszły, ale u mnie nie. - Louis bierze głęboki wdech i kilka kropel wypływa z jego oczy, Harry ściera je za niego.

\- Nie lubię być z dala od ciebie. Ja po prostu… myślałem, że tak będzie lepiej. Zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że już uświadomiłeś sobie jak okropne było życie ze mną i że czujesz się lepiej. Zayn i Liam nie powiedzieli mi nic o tym jak się czułeś lub zachowywałeś, więc doszedłem do wniosku, że miałeś się dobrze i że nie chcieli mi nic powiedzieć, by nie zranić moich uczuć. - Louis wzrusza ramionami, ale jest to pełne smutku, co sprawia, że Harry’ego boli serce.

\- Chcesz ze mną być, Louis? Chcesz, aby między nami było coś poważnego czy planujesz znowu uciec, jeśli pozwolę ci wrócić do mojego życia? - Zranionego spojrzenie ujawnia się na twarzy omegi, ale Harry nie czuje się źle. To dziwne dla niego, że nie czuje się źle, kiedy rani omegę, szczególnie jeśli się o niego troszczy, ale to było tym co musiało zostać powiedziane. Czuje, że jest pod tak wielkim wpływem emocji, że nie wie jak powiedzieć to co musi powiedzieć bez wypowiadania tego. - Ponieważ tak jak mówiłem, kocham cię bardzo, bardzo mocno. Ale nie mogę pozwolić ci wrócić, jeśli ponownie zamierzasz mnie tak zranić. Nie poradzę sobie z tym. Jeśli chcesz ze mną być, zapraszam. Ale jeśli nie, powiedz mi to teraz i zakończmy to na dobre.

\- Przepraszam - mówi Louis, brzmiąc na pokonanego. - Tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam, Harry. Tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię i chcę… chciałem wrócić przez cały czas, ale…

\- Czy nadal chcesz?

\- Tak.

\- To wróć ze mną. - Louis kiwa głową, a Harry nie jest pewny co czuje - ulgę, szczęście, satysfakcję. Wszystko. Myśl, że Louis z nim wróci i będą mogli wrócić tam gdzie byli jest cholernie dobrym uczuciem. - Obiecaj, że nigdy więcej mnie opuścisz. Nie sądzę, że będę mógł sobie z tym poradzić, jeśli to zrobisz - mówi Harry, a Louis ciasno go przytula.

Dla alfy ukazanie słabości wokół omegi nie jest czymś normalnym, więc zaskoczenie które widzi w oczach Louisa go nie dziwi. Harry patrzy na niego, czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Nie może zabrać Louisa do domu, jeśli istnieje taka możliwość. Naprawdę nie da sobie z tym rady.

\- Obiecuję, Harry. Czułem to tego pierwszego dnia, kiedy cię poznałem. Jesteś moją ostatnią grą, wiesz? Jesteś najlepszym co kiedykolwiek dostanę i najlepszym o cokolwiek mógłbym prosić. Po prostu mam nadzieję, że chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu będę mógł być dla ciebie wystarczający.

\- Też jesteś najlepszym o co mógłbym prosić, Louis. Nawet więcej. - Harry podnosi Louisa, kiedy wracają do środka. Jest boso, a Harry nie chce by chodził po bruku bez założonych butów, więc to wydaje się być dobrą opcją.

Tak szybko jak stoją w progu domu Harry’ego, Louis go całuje. To nie seksualny pocałunek, ale wydaje się, że wszystko w końcu znajduje się na swoim miejscu. Czuje, że znowu wszystko jest w porządku po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu. Czuje, że z powrotem ma cząstkę siebie i że nie ma już niczego złego.

Oczywiście wciąż musi popracować nad zapełnieniem dziur w swoim życiu, które wykopał, kiedy był na dnie, ale teraz to wszystko będzie o wiele łatwiejsze. Może teraz poczuć, że będzie lepiej odkąd ma Louisa z powrotem. Może powiedzieć, że wszystko teraz wróci do tego co było i Harry naprawdę i szczerze nie może się tego doczekać.

~*~

Siedzą na kanapie Harry’ego, Louis znajduje się na podołku bruneta, a Harry ciasno obejmuje jego talię, kiedy drzwi się otwierają. Harry natychmiast wyczuwa zapach Liama i uśmiecha się delikatnie na myśl, że jego przyjaciel idzie. Będzie taki szczęśliwy, słysząc nowe wieści!

Ale Louis się spina, całe jego ciało robi się sztywne oraz zapach strachu wypełnia pokój.

\- To tylko Liam, kochanie. Jest w porządku - ale to nie wydaje się pomagać. Louis wstaje i wybiega, pnie się po schodach i jak Harry ma nadzieję, udaje się do ich sypialni.

Liam wchodzi do salonu, a jego brwi się podnoszą.

\- Czy… Louis tutaj był?

\- Tak. Tak. Między nim a mną jest teraz naprawdę w porządku. - Brwi Liama nadal pozostają zmarszczone, więc Harry krzyżuje ramiona na swojej klatce piersiowej. Pomieszczenie wypełnia się napięciem, a atmosfera staje się gęsta. - Masz z tym jakiś problem czy coś? Myślałem, że chcesz abyśmy ja i on się zeszli?

\- Chciałem, na początku! - Mówi, zirytowany. - Na początku myślałem, że naprawdę ma ważny powód dla którego cię zranił. Potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że on po prostu nie chciał… wcale nie miał dobrego powodu, Haz! To wszystko było samolubne i okropne z jego strony, że cię tak zostawił. Mogłeś umrzeć przez ten gówniany, mały wyczyn!

\- Co do kurwy mu zrobiłeś? - Pyta Harry, ale jest to warknięciem. Minęło dużo czasu odkąd warczał lub stracił swoją samokontrolę jak teraz. W akademii nauczyli go jak się kontrolować, nauczyli, że jeśli nie będę tego robić to zrujnują całą swoją karierę.

\- Powiedziałem mu żeby się odpieprzył - mówi Liam, jakby to było normalne.

\- Ty co?! - Krzyczy Harry, czując jak dudni mu w klatce piersiowej. - Wiesz, że ma problem z lękami. Dlaczego do kurwy myślałeś, że to w ogóle w porządku, by tak naskakiwać na omegę? Jakie możliwości przechodziły przez twoją głowę, kiedy zdecydowałeś iść do mojej omegi bez wspomnienia mi o tym ani słowem? Teraz się ciebie cholernie boi, Liam. - Powoli wraca do siebie, zmuszając się do uspokojenia od instynktownej reakcji walki. - W sekundzie, gdy wyczuł twój zapach, zamarł i odbiegł. Czy ty go dotknąłeś? Czy położyłeś na nim swoją dłoń? - Jego głos staje się niski, głęboki i przerażający, ale nie stracił siebie.

On, Zayn i Liam zawsze mieli pewien pakiet dynamiczny. Znali siebie tak długo, że to formowało się naturalnie. Harry jest najbardziej dominujący z ich trójki, więc stał się w pewien sposób liderem ich paczki. Liam cofa się i przypomina Harry’ego dokładnie jak ich dynamika oddziałuje na ich przyjaźń.

\- Nie dotknąłem go. Przysięgam. Po prostu… trochę na niego nakrzyczałem. Naprawdę przepraszam, Harry. Naprawdę nie myślałem, kiedy mówiłem to co powiedziałem, ponieważ byłem taki zdewastowany po tym jak przyniosłem cię z klubu do domu. Był tam tej nocy i… zgaduję, że zdecydowałem, że to wszystko to była jego wina i wściekłem się i poszedłem do niego. Przepraszam.

\- To nie mnie powinieneś przeprosić.

\- Mogę niedługo wrócić. Umm. Powiedz Louisowi, że naprawdę przepraszam, ale z pewnością go przeproszę, kiedy będzie gotowy to ode mnie usłyszeć.

\- Wybaczam ci - mówi Louis zza Harry’ego, wpatrując się w ich dwójkę. - Wiem, że byłeś po prostu pod wpływem emocji. Jest w porządku. - Omega uśmiecha się delikatnie, ale nie dosięga to jego oczu.

\- Naprawdę nie jest. To co powiedziałem było naprawdę bezsensowne.

\- Co powiedziałeś? - Pyta Harry, groźne spojrzenie spowija jego twarz, kiedy jego ramiona obejmują Louisa. Liam wzdycha i przerażająco winne spojrzenie pojawia się na jego twarz.

\- Nazwałem go gównianym omegą. - Harry nie wie co na to powiedzieć, stoi jedynie tam z otwartą buzią i szokiem wypisanym na twarzy. Nigdy nie słyszał, by Liam powiedział coś tak podłego, szczególnie do kogoś kogo, kiedyś nazywał przyjacielem. - Czego naprawdę nie miałem na myśli. Przysięgam na Boga. To było takie… takie wściekłe i wiem, że to nie jest wymówką, ale naprawdę nie jesteś złym omegą, Louis. Obiecuję.

\- Myślę, że musisz wyjść, Liam. - Kiwa głową.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, was obydwoje. Mam nadzieję, że później dojdziemy do porozumienia. - Louis kiwa głową, ale Harry stoi w miejscu.

~*~

Ponownie przytulają się na kanapie, dopóki Louis nie zasypia z nosem położonym dokładnie w zgięciu między gardłem, a ramieniem Harry’ego gdzie jego zapach jest najsilniejszy.

Więc to naprawdę nie jest jakąś wielką niespodzianką, kiedy Louis budzi się kilka godzin później, mokry i twardy dokładnie na podołku Harry’ego. Wąchanie jest definitywnie jedną z najintymniejszych rzeczy jakie alfa i omega mogą robić, więc kiedy wraca mu świadomość i zaczyna go miażdżyć, Harry musi wykorzystać chwilę, aby się uspokoić.

Mały jęk ucieka z jego gardła, a Harry ściska jego boki. Chce po prostu pieprzyć Louisa, chce wziąć to czego pragnął od miesięcy i chce go posiąść, ale wie, że Louis czuje się niekomfortowo z seksem. Musi się kontrolować.

\- Stój - mówi Harry, szepcząc powoli prosto do jego ucha, a całe jego ciało staje się giętkie. Unosi swoją głowę na bok, eksponuje alfie swoją szyję i w odpowiedzi dostaje małego buziaka. - Czego chcesz, Louis? Musisz mi powiedzieć jak daleko chcesz, aby to zaszło?

Louis ponownie jęczy. - Chcę ciebie. Twojego knota. Chcę tego. - Wie, że Louis nie był na swojej kontroli urodzeń od miesięcy. Niebezpiecznym dla nich byłoby uprawianie seksu, więc Harry po prostu kilka więcej razy całuje go w szyję.

\- Nie dzisiaj, Lou. Obiecuję, że będziesz mógł mnie mieć tak szybko jak wrócisz na swoje leki, w porządku? - Louis pociąga nosem, ale kiwa głową. - Możesz mieć moje palce, jeśli chcesz. Czy to w porządku? - To sprawia, że kolejny jęk wypływa z ust omegi i jest to najwspanialszym dźwiękiem jaki Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał. - Zaniosę cię teraz do sypialni, dobra? Trzymaj się. - Chwyta pupę Louisa i podnosi go, gdy wstaje, a następnie zanosi go do ich sypialni.

Tak szybko jak kładzie omegę na łóżku, wszystko wydaje się być z powrotem na miejscu. Czuje jakby to był początek ich przyszłości, start tego czego zawsze chciał. Wszystko jest w porządku, tuż przed nim. Ponownie całuje Louisa, ale tym razem jest to głębokie i ich zapachy mieszają się w powietrzu i sprawiają, że ono gęstnieje.

Na początku ściąga koszulkę Louisa, a następnie swoją własną. Z każdym odsłonięciem kawałka skóry Louisa, składa małe pocałunki, delikatnie małe przypomnienia o tym jak bardzo kocha Louisa i o tym jak bardzo chce tu dla niego być. - Kocham cię - szepcze pomiędzy kilkoma pocałunkami, dopóki nie sięga do spodni omegi. - W porządku? - Dostaje skinięcie głową w odpowiedzi, uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy, kiedy ściąga materiał i całuje jego mleczne uda, piękna skóra tam obecna jest jego nową, najbardziej ulubioną rzeczą na całym świecie.

Penis Louisa jest naciągnięty w jego spodniach i jest wystarczająco mokry, aby jego bokserki przyklejały się do jego pupy, ale Harry nie jest jeszcze gotowy. Chce poczekać jeszcze chwilę, by kochać każdy kawałek ciała Louisa jaki może dostać. Chce go kochać w każdy sposób jaki tylko może.

Ściąga swoje własne spodnie, wiedząc że Louis lubi jak to on najpierw jest nagi. - Możesz dla mnie zgiąć swoje nogi, słoneczko? - Pyta go tak szybko jak ma Louisa również nagiego. W ten sposób jest absolutnie piękny, cały rozciągnięty na łóżku. Myśli wtedy, że Louis nigdy nie powinien opuszczać jego łóżka, powinien zostać w nim na zawsze.

Tak szybko jak Louis podnosi swoje nogi, zawiesza je na jego klatce piersiowej, Harry przebiega palcami po wilgoci pomiędzy jego pośladkami, nim powoli przyciska pojedynczą opuszkę do jego wnętrza. Jego oczy są już prawie całkowicie zaszklone, w ten sam sposób jak u wielu omeg podczas seksu, ale nigdy nie działo się to tak szybko. Martwi się tym, że posunął się już za daleko, ale małe jęki wydostające się z jego ust są wystarczającym znakiem, że tak nie jest.

\- Kocham cię, kocham cię, tak bardzo cię kocham - mówi Louis, kiedy Harry zaczyna poruszać swoim palcem, przyciskając go do kątów, próbując znaleźć jego prostatę. Tak szybko jak ją znajduje, całe ciało Louisa się spina, jego plecy wyginają się, a jego oczy się zaciskają.

Naprawdę jest najpiękniejszą rzeczą jaką Harry kiedykolwiek widział w całym swoim życiu.

Przyciska drugi palec obok pierwszego w tym samym czasie, gdy obejmuje swoimi ustami penisa Louisa. Tak szybko jak przyciska swoje palce z powrotem do prostaty szatyna, ten dochodzi bez ostrzeżenia. Harry nie ma nic przeciwko. Trochę bardziej skręca swój język, przebiegając palcami dokładnie po miejscu Louisa, by pomóc mu przez to przejść.

Louis jest cicho przez długi moment, ale Harry wspina się ponownie na łóżko i całuje go.

\- Mogę? - Pyta Louis, gryząc swoją wargę.

\- Tylko jeśli chcesz.

\- Chcę - mówi i waha się, ale brzmi to uczciwie. - Usiądziesz przy zagłówku? - Harry mruczy w zgodzie, następnie siada przy zagłówku i pozwala Louisowi wspiąć się na swój podołek.

Jednak zmienia zdanie, najpiękniejszą rzeczą na świecie jest sposób w jaki dłoń Louisa jest owinięta wokół jego kutasa. Jest mała i z ledwością jest w stanie go złapać i kiedy z czułością porusza nią, rozsmarowując małe krople preejakulatu, aby lepiej się ślizgało, wygląda jakby nie był taki zdenerwowany.

\- Czy ta rzecz będzie kiedykolwiek… pasować we mnie? - Harry śmieje się na to, prychnięcie wydostaje się z jego ust, a Louis głęboko się rumieni.

\- Tak, kochanie. Nie mogę się doczekać. Oglądanie jak będziesz się rozciągał wokół mojego penisa, to będzie takie wspaniałe. - Louis gryzie na to swoją wargę, szybciej pocierając swoją dłonią kutasa Harry’ego. - Chcesz abym ponownie cię dotknął? - Kiwa głową i bez zawahania, Harry chwyta buteleczkę lubrykantu ze swojej nocnej szafki, rozprowadza zawartość po wnętrzu swojej dłoni i zaczyna pocierać Louisa w tym samym tempie, które tworzy omega. Kontrast pomiędzy ich dwójką jest niesamowity, jak dla Harry’ego jest najbardziej fascynujące rzecz w dynamice alfy i omegi. Louis jest mały, ale piękny. Ma małe dłonie i jest niski, ale ma te wspaniałe krągłości, na które Harry mógłby patrzeć przez cały dzień. Dłonie Harry’ego są duże i czuje jakby perfekcyjnie pasowały. To jest to, dokładnie tak powinno być.

Harry dochodzi najpierw, ale nie wyciąga knota, więc pociera Louisa dopóki ten nie dochodzi po raz drugi tej nocy.

Kiedy czyści ich dwójkę mokrą flanelą, pachnie zadowoleniem i zaspokojonymi feromonami od Louisa, kiedy powoli zapada w sen. Przytula się z nim blisko tej nocy, czując się najlepiej niż kiedykolwiek w całym swoim życiu.


	15. Rozdział 15

LOUIS

Trzy miesiące później…

Louis ponownie mieszka w apartamencie Harry’ego i wszystko jest lepsze niż kiedykolwiek. On i Harry uprawiają teraz seks, regularnie i czuje jakby prawie było z nim lepiej. Oczywiście czasami wciąż ma swoje momenty zwątpienia, nienawiści do samego siebie lub obawy, ale nie jest to już osłabiające. Harry wciąż zostawia go, by pójść do pracy, ale Louis nauczył się z tym żyć. Zazwyczaj wtedy on i Niall spędzają większość czasu razem.

Niall, Zayn i Liam połączyli się tydzień temu tak jak planowano. Ich trójka nie opuściła ich mieszkania przez prawie całe trzy dni, ale tak szybko jak to zrobili, Harry musiał zaciągnąć Zayna do Ameryki, aby pomóc w śledztwie. Całą drogę do Ameryki. Wciąż nie może dokładnie zrozumieć dlaczego amerykańscy detektywi poprosili ich, by przelecieli całą drogę tam, ale stwierdza, że to dlatego, ponieważ reputacja Harry’ego oznacza rozwiązanie sprawy. Oczywiście Louis jest z tego dumny, ale siedzenie samemu w ich wielkim domu jest samotne.

Harry powinien wrócić dzisiaj, a Louis jest bardziej niż gotowy.

~*~

Tak szybko jak Harry przechodzi przez drzwi, Louis wskakuje na niego. Nie było go jedynie przez kilka tygodni, odkąd zaskakująco była to łatwa sprawa, ale wydaje się być wiecznością. Harry obejmuje go ciasno, wącha jego szyję i może poczuć jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się przy jego skórze i czuje się jak w domu.

To nawet nie on był tym, który wyszedł, ale tak szybko jak Harry przeszedł przez drzwi, wszystko wydaje się wrócić na swoje miejsce, po tym jaki nieład czuł, gdy jego alfa wyjechał.

\- Pozwól mi się rozpakować, potem będę cię przytulał przez resztę nocy, w porządku? - Louis uśmiecha się i kiwa głową. Harry odstawia go z małym pocałunkiem na jego głowie, a następnie kieruje się do ich sypialni. Składa koc Harry’ego ‘kiedy jestem daleko’, by zanieść go tej nocy z powrotem do ich pokoju, ale póki co rzuca go na kanapę.

To jedna z tych rzeczy, które Louis docenia w Harrym bardziej niż jakikolwiek alfa mógłby to zrozumieć. Sposób w jaki śpi z tym kocem tak długo jak jest w domu tylko po to, by Louis miał coś co silnie pachnie nim, kiedy go nie ma. To strasznie miła, słodka rzecz i on naprawdę docenia to w Harrym. Jest najbardziej niesamowitym alfą o jakiego kiedykolwiek mógłby prosić.

\- Hej - mówi Harry, kiedy schodzi na dół jakieś dwadzieścia minut później, przebrany ze swoich służbowych ciuchów. Obejmuje ciasno Louisa, kiedy siada obok niego, a Louis wspina się na jego podołek i siada do niego twarzą, uśmiechając się.

\- Hej.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą, słoneczko.

\- Też za tobą tęskniłem.

\- Robiłeś coś interesującego, kiedy mnie nie było?

\- Niall przyszedł i marudził o tym, że Zayna długo nie ma. Następnie Liam przyszedł z nim i narzekał na to, że wasza dwójka poleciała do Ameryki, a on musiał zostać. - Harry śmieje się, a następniem składa dwa soczyste buziaki na wargach Louisa, nim odpowiada. Louis czuje jak jego serce puchnie, czuje dokładnie jak kocha i oddziałuje na tego alfę.

\- Brzmi w takim razie jak pora snu? - Louis kiwa głową i opiera swoją głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego. Coś w byciu wokół zapachu swojego alfy, sprawia że czuje się jak w domu w sposób w jaki bycie w domu nigdy nie jest w stanie tego dopełnić. Harry jest domem w wielu aspektach, których prawdopodobnie nie może nawet opisać. Jest bezpieczeństwem, ciepłem, szczęściem i miłością w jednym.

\- Nie - jęczy. - Tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Wiem, kochanie. - Harry ponownie go całuje, a Louis się uśmiecha.

\- Wiesz, że to nie jest takie miłe, kiedy robię to samemu. Myślę, że za tym mogłem tęsknić najbardziej - mówi Louis, a mały uśmieszek pojawia się na jego ustach, kiedy wypycha swoje biodra, czując zarys delikatnego penisa Harry’ego przez jego dresy. Harry unosi brew, jego dłonie zaciskają się na bokach Louisa.

\- Jest tak? - Głos Harry’ego stał się niższy, a Louis jedynie mruczy. Powoli zyskuje pewność siebie w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy w związku z jego i Harry’ego życiem erotycznym. Brudna gadka nie jest rzeczą, która naprawdę wychodzi naturalnie, ale zdecydowanie bardzo go cieszy. - W takim razie sądzę, że powinieneś wykonać całą robotę. Powinieneś udowodnić jak bardzo za mną tęskniłeś..

Chociaż Harry zawsze wie co powiedzieć, aby zabrało mu dech. Niemal natychmiastowo stabilizuje się na podołku Harry’ego, jego penis wykręca się w jego bokserkach. Przygryza swoją wargę i patrzy na Harry’ego, ale widzi niemal cały zestaw, który powiedział. Ale Louis nie martwi się uciekaniem od wyzwań, więc mruczy.

\- Nie wiem - mówi, liżąc jego wargi i wzruszając ramionami. - Mógłbym po prostu sam się sobą zająć.

\- Ale nie zrobisz tego, prawda? Wiesz jak bardzo kochasz być moją małą omegą, jak bardzo kochasz mnie zadowalać. - Louis czuje jak ciepło rusza do jego policzków na słowa Harry’ego. Kiwa głową, spotykając wzrok Harry’ego. Jego twarz jest delikatna i błąka się na niej mały uśmiech, który sprawia, że żołądek Louisa robi fikołka. Jest tak bardzo zakochany. - Ale raczej wolałbyś bym był z tobą delikatny, prawda? Chcesz, abym całował cię tutaj. - Przebiega opuszkami swoich palców po boku jego szyi, dokładnie w miejscu gdzie pewnego dnia powinien być znak połączenia. Wciąż się uśmiecha, kiedy łapie materiał na Louisie, co jest w rzeczywistości koszulką Harry’ego, odciągając go od jego ciała. - I tutaj. - Pociera swoim kciukiem jego sutki, sprawiając że Louis ponownie jęczy z głębi swojego gardła, a jego penis wykrzywia się z pełną twardością. - I z pewnością tutaj. - Harry kładzie całą swoją dłoń na jego tyłku tak szybko jak to mówi, sprawiając że Louis wypuszcza trzęsący oddech.

\- Zabierzesz mnie na górę? - Mówi, dąsając się i wystawiając swoją dolną wargę. Myśli, że to musi być dąsanie, ponieważ Harry kładzie swoje dłonie na jego tyłku i z łatwością go unosi. Coś co Louis kochał w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy to to jak Harry’emu bez wysiłku udaje się go podnosić. Coś co sprawia, że omega Louisa się zapala, sprawia że pamięta, iż Harry jest tutaj, aby się nim opiekować jak tylko może. To świetne uczucie.

\- Kocham cię - mówi Harry, całując go mocno, tak szybko jak dochodzą do pokoju. Kładzie go na łóżku, a Louis po prostu się do niego uśmiecha, uśmiecha się do swojego alfy, ponieważ naprawdę, naprawdę go kocha. Jest tak wiele w Harrym w czym sądzi, że na to nie zasługuje, ale Harry przypomina mu ciągle, że zasługuje.

\- Też cię kocham.

\- Dobrze? - Pyta Harry z delikatnym uśmiechem, przebiegając opuszkami swoich palców po skórze na brzuchu Louisa. Małe rzeczy, które przypominają mu dlaczego kocha Harry’ego bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego. Zawsze upewnia się, że wszystko z nim w porządku, zawsze pyta, nawet jeśli nie miał ataku paniki przez prawie dwa miesiące. To znaczy o wiele więcej niż Louis kiedykolwiek byłby w stanie wyrazić.

\- Jest dobrze. Chcę ciebie. - To wtedy Harry decyduje się, zdjąć wszystkie swoje ciuchy, zaczyna od swoich dresów i wrzuca je do kosza na brudne ubrania, następnie ściąga koszulkę. Jego zapach zawsze jest najmilszy, kiedy jest prawie nagi. To sprawia, że Louisowi kręci się w głowie w najlepszy sposób jak i również prowadzi do tego, że staje się mokry szybciej niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Teraz to ściągnę, dobrze? - Louis kiwa głową i uśmiecha się, wtedy Harry zdejmuje jego joggersy. Nie ma pod nimi żadnych majtek, odkąd spodziewał się tego, że on i Harry będą nadzy niedługo po tym jak brunet wróci do domu i mała, szczęśliwa iskierka znajduje się w oku Harry’ego, kiedy widzi, że sprawił, że czuje się z tym całkowicie dobrze. - Mój piękny chłopiec. Wiesz, że jesteś najwspanialszą omegą na świecie, tak?

Louis przygryza swoją wargę, rumieniąc się, kiedy Harry patrzy na niego ostatni raz, nim przebiega swoim kciukiem po jego sutku, sprawiając że jęczy.

\- Nie drażnij się ze mną - jęczy. - Tęskniłem za tobą. Po prostu cię chcę. - To nie miało wyjść tak szczerze jak wyszło, ale naprawdę nie wiedział jak inaczej to powiedzieć. Tak bardzo tęsknił za Harrym w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni. Zawsze tak jest, gdy go nie ma, ale tym razem po prostu pragnie być ponownie obok niego.

\- W porządku, kochanie. W porządku. Jest dobrze. Mam cię.

Ma. Zawsze ma.

HARRY

Zayn, Liam i Niall przychodzą kilka nocy później.

Ich trójka siedzi na długiej sofie, ale Niall jest na podołku Zayna, a ich dłonie są złączone. Harry na początku był sceptyczny, kiedy powiedziano mu, że ich trójka zwiąże się tak szybko po spotkaniu, ale kiedy widzi jak oni się zachowują, nic nie potwierdza jego przypuszczeń. Głównie bał się tego, że Zayn i Liam będą tego żałować, jeśli skończą, zdając sobie, że byli jedynie fizycznie atrakcyjni dla Nialla. Ale wydają się być szczęśliwi. Harry również jest szczęśliwy z ich powodu.

Louis jest w kuchni i wyjmuje brownies z piekarnika. Kiedy Louis powiedział, że chce zrobić brownies, musiał mu delikatnie przypomnieć, że jest poddawany wyrywkowym testom narkotykowym w pracy, ale wtedy Louis jedynie go trzepnął. Myśli, że powinien być zaniepokojony, ale nie sądzi, że naprawdę musi być.

Kiedy tylko omega jest gotowy na połączenie, zazwyczaj próbują ‘podlizywać się’ swojej alfie. To sprawia, że żołądek Harry’ego robi fikołka z winy, za każdym razem, kiedy widzi jak Louis dla niego piecze lub sprząta w całym domu, ale po prostu nie jest pewien czy jest już gotowy. Louis nienawidzi robienia tych rzeczy, nienawidzi gotowania, a sprzątania jeszcze bardziej, ale jego podświadomość mówi mu, że robienie tych rzeczy sprawi, że szybciej będzie chciał się połączyć.

W końcu będą musieli o tym porozmawiać, ale nie dziś. Dzisiaj będą się bawić. Jest całkowicie i niezmiernie zdeterminowany, by sprawić, aby tak było. Próbuje sprawić, by jego misją było kontynuowanie robienia ich męskich wieczorów, ale odkąd ich trójka jest sparowana, jest to trochę trudniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Nie pomaga również to w jaki sposób Louis patrzy teraz na Nialla, tak jakby był zazdrosny o znak połączenia.

I tak na niego patrzy. Harry po prostu wie, że Louis jest zbyt miły, by powiedzieć coś takiego, szczególnie w stosunku do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Kiedy Louis przychodzi, brownies są pokrojone na małe kwadraciki i są ułożone na talerza. Kładzie je na stoliczku do kawy i siedzi tam gdzie zazwyczaj, połowa znajduje się na podołku Harry’ego, a druga połowa na podłokietniku. Wszystko jest perfekcyjne.

\- Więc, um - mówi Liam lekko się uśmiechając. - Zgadujemy, że teraz jest najlepszy czas, by wam powiedzieć, że umm… Niall jest w ciąży. - Louis spina się na podołku Harry’ego, ale sądzi, że tylko on może to poczuć, ponieważ jest najbliżej niego.

\- Gratulacje, Ni! - Mówi Louis, jego ton brzmi na wystarczająco szczęśliwy.

\- To naprawdę świetnie, panowie. Jak daleko już?

\- Póki co jestem dopiero w pierwszym trymestrze i wiem, że nie powinienem jeszcze mówić o tym ludziom, ale jestem taki podekscytowany!

\- Tak, więc w końcu będziemy mogli się wyprowadzić z naszego mieszkania do czegoś bardziej przyjaznego rodzinom w ciągu następnych kilku miesięcy.

\- To naprawdę wspaniale - mówi Harry. Louis się uśmiecha, ale nic nie mówi. Zamiast tego opiera się o Harry’ego. Kładzie dłoń na jego udzie, w próbie zapewnienia omegi, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale nie jest do końca pewien jak dobrze to zadziała.

~*~

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego jesteś smutny? - Pyta Harry, kiedy Louis łazi wokół i sprząta wszystko po męskiej nocy.

\- Ponieważ nie wiem jak długo ta… ta rzecz pomiędzy nami będzie trwać, Harry! Widać nie masz takich planów na wieczność jak ja albo bylibyśmy już połączenie. Nie możesz powiedzieć, że to za szybko, ponieważ Niall, Zayn i Liam są szczęśliwi, a spotkali się po nas. - Dolna warga Louisa drży oraz małe łzy zbierają się w kącikach jego oczu.

\- Chodź tutaj - mówi cicho, a Louis natychmiast podchodzi. Harry obejmuje go ciasno, a następnie całuje czubek jego głowy. - Masz rację, nie jest za szybko, abym wiedział, że chcę cię na zawsze. Ale jest za szybko dla nas na połączenie. Wiesz co się dzieje, kiedy nowo połączone pary są rozdzielone, Louis? Co gdybym się z tobą połączyć, a dwa dni później dostał telefon z pracy na następne trzy miesiące? Albo nawet trzy tygodnie? To tak strasznie by cię zraniło, Lou, a ja po prostu nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby tak się stało.

\- Więc wolisz pracę ode mnie? - Pyta, ten sam irytujący ton pojawia się w jego głosie.

\- Nie, kochanie, nie. W ogóle - wzdycha. - Ale chcę to utrzymać. Dla naszej pewnego dnia rodziny. Chcę abyś ty i wszystkie szczeniaki jakie w przyszłości będziemy mieli, posiadali absolutnie najlepsze życia jakie mogę wam dać, bez postawienia twojej stopy z powrotem w pełnowymiarowej pracy, jeśli chcesz. Wiem, że kochasz wykonywać swoje małe, dorywcze rzeczy i zawsze jestem tutaj, aby cię tutaj wspierać, ale nie chcę nawet żebyś sądził, iż musisz. - Louis pociąga nosem, prawie tak, jakby zaczynał rozumieć. - Może to ja. Wiem, że jesteś gotowy na połączenie i wiem, że jesteś gotowy na szczeniaki i wiem, że chcesz wszystkiego teraz, ale niedługo. Obiecuję ci, że niedługo?

\- Jak niedługo?

\- Jeśli wszystko zadziała, będziemy mieć małego szczeniaka za dwa lata, w porządku? - To sprawia, że Louis się uśmiecha, nawet jeśli błękit jego oczu wciąż świeci od łez.

~*~

Louis następnego dnia idzie do pracy z Harrym. Alfy mogą zabierać swoje omegi do ich miejsc pracy tak długo jak są cicho. To zwykło być zasadą, która go wściekała, ponieważ wydawało się być to seksistowskie, ale teraz, kiedy właściwie to robi, nie ma zbytnio nic przeciwko. Wydaje się, że Louis kocha chodzić z nim do pracy. Zadaje dużo pytań i wydaje się być naprawdę zainteresowany tym co Harry robi.

Harry decyduje się wcześniej wyjść tego dnia i on wraz z Louisem idą coś zjeść. Louis ma terapię zaraz po jedzeniu, ale nie ma nic przeciwko wzięciu go. Zazwyczaj jest to mama Louisa, ale myśli, że to w porządku, jeśli czasem weźmie jego.

\- Myślę, że po tym mogę zakończyć terapię. - Harry unosi brew. Po tym jak Louis zaczął brać leki, pomimo wcześniejszych protestów, znacznie mu się polepszyło. - Mogę teraz wychodzić w miejsca publiczne, nie bojąc się. Uprawiamy seks. Czuje się bezpiecznie w pracy. Nie mam koszmarów. Myślę, że jest ze mną dobrze.

\- Cóż, jeśli sądzisz, że jest z tobą dobrze to ci wierzę. Ale powinieneś porozmawiać o tym ze swoją terapeutką, tak? Jeśli ona stwierdzi, że jesteś wolny, wtedy nigdy więcej cię tam nie zawiozę, chyba że sam będziesz chciał.

\- W porządku - mówi Louis z małym uśmiechem.

\- Naprawdę jestem z ciebie dumny, wiesz? - Louis unosi brew. - Wiem, że nie wierzysz mi, kiedy to mówię, ale byłeś taki odważny chodząc na terapię i niesamowitym było to, że byłeś taki otwarty i pozwalałeś sobie pomóc. Jestem dumny z całej pracy, którą wykonałeś, aby było ci lepiej. Tak bardzo cię kocham.

\- Dziękuję - mówi Louis, rumieniąc się i spuszczając wzrok. Harry jest w nim tak bardzo zakochany.

~*~

\- Będę miał gorączkę za kilka dni - mówi Louis, wzdychając następnej nocy. Jest na jego podołku, skulony, kiedy MasterChef leci w telewizji. Louis zawsze miał coś do tego typu amerykańskich programów. - Chcę abyś został ze mną. Jeśli chcesz. - Harry całuje czubek jego głowy.

\- Oczywiście, że chce, słoneczko. Chcę wszystkiego z tobą, pamiętasz? - Uśmiecha się i obejmuje go. - Chociaż bierzesz swoje tabletki, prawda?

\- Tak, każdego dnia. Wiem, że żaden z nas nie jest gotowy na dzieci. W dodatku, dziecko bez połączenia? Moja mama by mnie zabiła - mówi, śmiejąc się lekko, a Harry się uśmiecha.

\- Mój dobry chłopiec.


	16. Rozdział 16

Kiedy się budzi, czuje jakby płonął. To nie jest nieznajome uczucie, budzenie się w środku gorączki, zamiast powolnego wpadania w nią podczas dni, ale nieznajomość przychodzi z zapachem Harry’ego zaraz obok niego. Nigdy nie spędził gorączki z alfą, ale myśli, że to w porządku. Ufa, że Harry się nim zajmie tak samo jak przez te wszystkie miesiące, ma nadzieję, że w ten sam sposób będzie już do końca życia.

Harry wierci się podczas snu, następnie otwiera swoje oczy i patrzy dokładnie na Louisa. - Pachniesz tak miło - mów, przyciągając go bliżej i sprawiając, że Louis się pyszni. - Będziesz miał gorączkę, prawda?

\- Tak - mówi, pielęgnując te kilka ostatnich momentów, kiedy jest na tyle spójny, aby odpowiedzieć Harry’emu na cokolwiek.

\- Chcesz mnie tutaj, prawda? Mogę wyjść, jeśli chcesz, Lou.

\- Nie. Chcę ciebie.

\- Co chcesz abym zrobił?

\- Wszystko.

\- Chcesz abym się z tobą połączył? - Pyta Harry, jego głos jest cienki i niepewny oraz przygryza wargę swoimi zębami. - To naprawdę… wiesz właściwie to było niepoprawne pytanie. Powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać, kiedy nie będziesz w gorączce. - Louis mruczy, następnie ściąga swoją koszulkę, kiedy gorączka zaczyna być trochę przytłaczająca. Myśli, że to może być wina Harry’ego, że dzieje się to tak szybko. Posiadanie wokół siebie alfy przyspiesza gorączkę. Wszystko jest przyspieszone, łącznie z przeciekaniem. Po prostu zlekceważył to jak szybko będzie mokry. - Przyniosę ci trochę wody i coś do jedzenia, dobrze? Zaraz wrócę, obiecuję.

Harry po tym opuszcza pomieszczenie, a Louis zmusza się do wzięcia kilku głębokich wdechów. Już jest twardy, mokry i przecieka, a to jest takie żenujące. Nigdy nie lubił mieć gorączki, zawsze myślał, że to strasznie niewygodne i nigdy nie chciał tego mieć. Ale Harry widzący go w ten sposób, nie chce tego. Nie chce być widziany wtedy, kiedy nie może się kontrolować, nie może myśleć o niczym innym oprócz penisa przy swoim tyłku i naprawdę, naprawdę nie chce, aby Harry widział go, kiedy jest wypieprzony i mamrocze niespójne rzeczy pomiędzy oddechami.

Ale w tym samym czasie chce z Harrym dzielić wszystko. Wie, że wieczność oznacza wiele gorączek i wie, że wieczność oznacza, iż Harry nie odejdzie, ponieważ błaga o jego kutasa, ale jego twarz wciąż płonie na myśl, że Harry zobaczy go takim.

Próbuje nie myśleć o tym, kiedy ściąga swoje spodnie od piżam, następnie swoje bokserki i rzuca je daleko. Nigdy tak szybko nie czuł się tak przytłoczony, nigdy nie czuł takiej potrzeby zaraz na początku. Ale potrzebuje czegoś, czegokolwiek, więc po prostu obejmuje dłonią swojego penisa, aby choć trochę poczuć przyjemności i wzdycha z ulgą.

To wtedy Harry wraca, a jego zapach jest tak miły, że nic nie może poradzić na to, że jęk wypływa z tyłu jego gardła.

\- Jest w porządku, kochanie, hej, jestem tutaj - mówi Harry tak delikatnie, że Louis z ledwością go słyszy przez przebiegającą przez jego uszy krew, ale jego ciało się relaksuje. - Sprawię teraz, że dojdziesz, abyś nie był na krawędzi, ale potem chcę, abyś coś dla mnie zjadł, dobrze? - Kiwa głową, ponieważ słowa nie wydają się teraz chcieć wyjść z jego ust.

Tak szybko jak wargi Harry’ego są wokół jego penisa, Louis krzyczy. Jest taki wrażliwy, każde zakończenie nerwu w jego ciele jest w ogniu i niesamowicie czuje Harry’ego. Widać, że nie próbuje się drażnić, nie próbuje tego przedłużać, ponieważ w tym samym czasie wkłada palec do jego już mokrej dziurki.

Jego nogi uginają się od zbytniej intensywności, ale wtedy dłonie Harry’ego go przytrzymują, a on dochodzi tak mocno, że widzi gwiazdy. To nie jest wystarczające, nic nigdy nie jest, kiedy ma gorączkę, ale to sprawia, że czuje się trochę lepiej.

\- Dziękuję - mówi tak szybko jak Harry się odsuwa i w odpowiedzi dostaje uśmiech, w którym widać dołeczki, sprawia on, że czuje w środku ciepło.

To odpowiedni zapewnienie, by przypomnieć mu, że Harry nie myśli, że jest odrażający, że nie jest tutaj zagrożony z alfą, którą wie, że kocha. Wszystko jest perfekcyjne oraz jest bezpieczny i szczęśliwy. Zmusza się do tego, aby usiąść, ale mija zaledwie moment, nim Harry siada obok niego i przeciąga go na swój podołek.

Jego oczy są tak szerokie, że zieleń prawie wychodzi poza linię, a jego penis jest twardy przy pupie Louisa, ale to nie wydaje się alfie przeszkadzać. Chwyta talerz, który przyniósł i ponownie całuje nos Louisa. Dzielą się krakersami oraz tostami z talerza, Harry kradnie kilka pocałunków co kilka chwil, nim wszystko znika, a Harry sprawia, że wypija całą butelkę wody.

To naturalny instynkt Harry’ego, ale to sprawia, że Louis czuje się lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek myślał, że będzie. Zawsze była w nim część, która uważała, że to dziwne, gdy alfa troszczy się o takie rzeczy. Ale teraz, kiedy przez to przechodzi, to wydaje się być niesamowite.

\- Sprawię, że dojdziesz jeszcze dwa razy, następnie dostaniesz mojego knota, dobrze, kochanie? - Kiwa głową, nagle fala gorączki daje o sobie znać w jego żołądku.

Harry unosi go z tą samą łatwością co zawsze, ale teraz jest to czymś o wiele więcej. Rozstawia go na łóżku, dokładnie na brzuchu, następnie składa mały pocałunek na jego ramieniu, a potem tam gdzie pewnego dnia powinien być jego znak połączenia.

To sprawia, że oddech więźnie mu w gardle, a Harry uśmiecha się przy jego skórze. - Kocham cię.

\- Kocham cię - powtarza, a Louis uśmiecha się.

Harry wybiera ten moment, by dobrze polizać jego dziurkę, a Louis widzi gwiazdy. Jego oddech staje się jednym, wielkim dyszeniem z każdym, pojedynczym liźnięciem jego dziurki, małe jęki wychodzą z jego ust z każdym ruchem. Harry zawsze był dobry w wylizywaniu go, ale teraz jest to o wiele inne. Zamiast bycia zniesmaczonym tym jak zdesperowany jest Louis, wydaje się być ucieszony tym faktem. Każdy jęk z jego gardła sprawia jedynie, że Harry mocniej go trzyma, sprawiając, że się nie rusza. Nie mija dużo czasu, nim uda Louisa się trzęsą, drżą i ciasna spirala gorączki w jego brzuchu wygrywa, kiedy dochodzi po raz drugi.

Chociaż Harry jest bezwzględny. Nie daje mu nawet chwili na dojście do siebie, nim wciska do niego dwa swoje palce, z wypraktykowaną łatwością udaje mu się potrzeć jego prostatę za pierwszym podejściem. Krzyczy głośno, jego oddech zamienia się w dyszenie.

\- Harry, Harry, alfa - jęczy. - Chcę twojego knota, proszę. - Łzy podbiegają teraz do jego oczu, jedynie przez przytłaczające uczucie wokół niego, ale potem całkowicie z zaskoczenia obejmuje go trzeci orgazm.

Po tym niemal całkowicie bezwładnie opada na łóżku. - W porządku - mówi po chwili śmiechu. To zdecydowanie była gorączkowa gadka. - To są te małe momenty jasności, które pielęgnuje, a Harry śmieje się razem z nim.

\- Jest dobrze. Chociaż nigdy nie sądziłem, że nazwiesz mnie alfą. - Twarz Louisa płonie, ale kiedy się odwraca, całuje delikatnie Harry’ego.

\- Nie wiem, alfa. Myślę, że to lubię - mówi z uśmiechem. - Chcesz abym cię rozebrał? Albo możesz dojść na mnie, jeśli chcesz. - To przykuwa uwagę Harry’ego i ponownie się uśmiecha. Myślę, że dojdę do siebie za jakieś 15 minut.

\- Po ilu dniach najszybciej skończyła ci się gorączka? - Pyta Harry, kiedy schodzi z łóżka i ściąga z siebie ubrania, wrzucając je do kosza.

\- Sześć dni, może? - Mówi, wzruszając ramionami. - Cztery, jeśli liczyć moją pierwszą, ale nie liczę tego, ponieważ pierwsza zawsze jest krótka.

\- Założę się, że mogę zmniejszyć ją do trzech - mówi Harry, poruszając swoimi brwiami. Ma teraz dłoń owiniętą wokół swojego penisa, pociera go powoli, ale wygląda to bardziej jak refleksja. - Nie mogę się doczekać aż cię zaknotuje - mówi Harry, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że na niego patrzy.

\- Chcę być na plecach - mówi Louis, ale powoli zaczyna się obniżać. Nigdy… nigdy tak nie miał. Nigdy tak szybko gorączka tak szybko w nim nie rosła ani nie opadała, ale Harry pachnie w taki sposób, jego zapach jest taki wyrazisty, że sprawia, iż jego umysł ponownie jest zamglony.

Harry całuje go, na początku delikatnie, ale to nie trwa długo, nim liże jego usta i łączy ich palce jednej dłoni, kiedy kładzie dłoń Louisa za swoją głową. To wszystko to tak wiele, ale to za wiele w absolutnie najlepszy sposób.

Harry ponownie zaczyna swoimi palcami, ale zamiast trzymania się dwóch, zaczyna z trzema. Szybko robi nimi krzyżowe ruchy, pocierając opuszkami o prostatę i sprawiając, że Louis ponownie widzi gwiazdy. - Gotowy, gotowy - mówi na wydechu, a wzrok Harry’ego łapie go jedynie na chwilę.

Nie jest tak dopóki nie wślizguje się w niego, jednym szybkim ruchem, tak że Louis czuje jak przyćmiewa mu całą głowę. Chwyta ramiona Harry’ego, delikatnie zakopuje paznokcie w jego skórze. To tak, tak wiele, za wiele.

\- Proszę - mówi, nie będąc nawet pewnym o co prosi, ale potrzebuje czegoś.

\- Jesteś dla mnie tak cholernie dobrym chłopcem, prawda? Mój mały, dobry omega. - Harry zawsze dokładnie wie co powiedzieć. To sprawia, że jest gorliwy, kiedy czuje jak Harry składa małe, delikatne pocałunki na jego twarzy i klatce piersiowej, przez cały czas jedną dłonią pocierając powoli jego kutasa.

Tak szybko jak Harry się wysuwa, szybko ponownie się w niego wsuwa, sprawiając że Louis prawie ponownie dochodzi. Nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek doszedł tyle razy w tak krótkim czasie, ale wszystko jest takie przytłaczające w jak najlepszy sposób.

\- Możesz dojść, kochanie - mówi Harry, składając małego buziaka na jego wargach. - Wciąż cię zaknotuje. - Jest to wystarczające, aby skupił się na przyjemności płynącej z perfekcyjnego uczucia penisa Harry’ego ocierającego o jego prostatę oraz z niesamowitego uczucia jego ciała, które w końcu dostało to czego chciało przez te wszystkie lata. Dostał alfę, który zaopiekuje się nim podczas gorączki.

Dochodzi trzy razy, nim Harry go w końcu knotuje i po tym wszystkim może jedynie drgać i pozwalać Harry’emu na to, by go trzymał. - Kocham cię - mówi z zaspokojonym uśmiechem. Utkną ze sobą na jakiś czas, myśli, więc po prostu pozwala Harry’emu na to, by ułożył ich w pozycji, która będzie wygodna dla obydwojga i pozwala sobie zasnąć.

HARRY

Przez okno przechodzi mała struga światła, świecąc prosto w twarz Louisa, kiedy śpi i sprawia to, że wygląda tak pięknie jak Harry pamięta z dnia, kiedy się poznali. Porusza się we śnie, następnie unosi, więc leży na boku, ale wciąż śpi.

Nic nie może na to poradzić, gdy zakręca włosy Louisa na dwa palce, a następnie wkłada mu je za ucho. Małe mruknięcia wychodzą z ust jego omegi i wygląda bardzo perfekcyjnie, kiedy śpi i jest zadowolony. Harry kocha te momenty, napawa się nimi, ponieważ dokładnie pamięta dlaczego Louis sprawia, że jest taki szczęśliwy. Sprawia, że jest szczęśliwy w każdy sposób do jakiego omega jest zdolny. To są momenty, kiedy nie myśli, że zasługuje na niesamowitą omegę przy swoim boku i są czasy, kiedy czuje się jak w domu, ale mała doza niebezpieczeństwa zawsze będzie normą pomiędzy nimi.

Louis po gorączce jest jedną z jego ulubionych wcieleń, myśli w tym momencie. Zawsze jest taki delikatny oraz lgnący i zawsze chce trzymać Harry’ego, jakby jego życie od tego zależało. Zawsze tak jest, kiedy Harry wracał do Louisa, po tym jak musiał go zostawić na czas gorączki, ale teraz jest o wiele inaczej. Po spędzeniu jej z nim, czuje się bardziej połączony z Louisem na każdy sposób. Połączenie będzie logicznie następnym krokiem, ale obydwoje są zbyt młodzi, myśli. Może nie zbyt młodzi wiekiem, ale ich związek trwa obecnie niewiele ponad rok. To za szybko, ale wie, że jest tu obietnica ‘pewnego dnia’, która wisi pomiędzy nimi.

Każdy moment bycia razem po tym jak skończyła się jego gorączka wydaje się być taki jakby ponownie się sobie zakochiwali, jakby spędzenie chwili osobno, by ich rozerwało. To są naprawdę jedyne chwilę, kiedy Harry myśli, że w porządku by było po prostu teraz się z nim połączyć, aby obiecać Louisowi w jedyny, prawdziwy sposób że będzie tu na zawsze.

\- Mmm, wpatrujesz się we mnie - mówi Louis, marszcząc nosem. Harry jedynie lekko się uśmiecha. Louis otwiera swoje oczy, a niebieski jest tak wspaniały w przyciemnionym świetle, że Harry myśli, iż mógłby stracić dla nich dech. Przesuwa swoim palcem po jego szyi, dotyka miejsca połączenia, które pewnego dnia oznakuje. Pewnego dnia.

Louis uśmiecha się na ten dotyk, następnie pochyla się, by delikatnie pocałować Harry’ego.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham - mówi Louis, a Harry ponownie przeczesuje jego włosy, całując omegę w nos, twarz, czoło i wszędzie gdzie tylko może, póki ten nie chichocze.

\- Też cię kocham, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

DWA LATA PÓŹNIEJ

Czasami Harry nie myśli o życiu jak o swoim własnym.

Kiedy patrzy na Louisa zmagającego się z chodzeniem, ponieważ jego brzuch jest pełen przez ich szczeniaka, nic nie może poradzić na to, że czułość wybucha w jego klatce piersiowej. Kiedy tylko patrzy jak ten śpiewa do swojego małego brzucha i mówi do ich szczeniaka, nic nie może na to poradzić, ale przypomina sobie jak głęboko jest zakochany w swojej omedze. Jest tak bardzo, bardzo zakochany.

Po tym jak Louis zaszedł w ciążę zmienił pozycję w głównej siedzibie. Jest teraz inspektorem nad młodszymi kadetami, którzy zajęli jego miejsce. Liam utrzymał tą samą pozycję, odkąd on nigdy nie musiał podróżować, ale Zayn podążył za Harrym do nie podróżującej pracy.

Wszyscy są teraz rodzicami albo przynajmniej niedługo nimi będą. Louis ma termin za niecały miesiąc, a syn Zayna, Liama i Nialla za trzy miesiące skończy dwa lata.

Ich dwójka zadecydowała, że to w domu Harry’ego chcą wychowywać swoje dzieci, więc jedynie kilka miesięcy wcześniej nim zdecydowali się na dziecko wszystko pozabezpieczali. Wszystkie gniazdka elektryczne są teraz zakryte, a wszystko czym szczeniak mógłby się zranić zostało zabrane.

Pokój dla dziecka jest zaraz obok ich sypialni, ma jasnozielone ściany i delikatny temat lasu. Dodali światełka na suficie imitujące gwiazdy, a Zayn przyszedł i namalował las na ścianie naprzeciwko kołyski.

Czasami czuje się nie na miejscu, ponieważ wszystko jest taki perfekcyjne. Nigdy nie myślał, że całe jego życie odwróci się ku dobremu, ale przy wszystkich otaczających go osobach, wie że nie mogło to się skończyć inaczej.

KONIEC


End file.
